Seducing Sesshoumaru
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Naraku watched him leave from over his shoulder with a smirk. He was going to have that boy warming his bed before the end of the month. Oh he couldn't wait to have that lithe little body writhing under him.
1. Chapter 1

I thought about putting this as the next installment in my Waiting series but I think it deserves better than that; it deserves to be on its own. I'm only a couple of days away from completing it and already I'm sad to see it end. Fics that are fun to write from beginning to end are few and far between. The last time I had this much fun writing a fic was when I wrote Manipulation. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Naraku sat at the table trying for the life of him to focus on his homework... he was failing miserably. Something was in the air was eating up his spine like there was an anticipation of some sorts but for what he didn't know.

As far as he could tell today was just another day like yesterday. Plus if there was anything big coming his way someone would surely have told him there was... or at least he hoped they would have the decency to tell him.

He wasn't a man that took much to surprises of any kind and the nagging tick niggling at him meant there was something coming his way whether he wanted it to or not… whether he liked it or not.

So it was no big surprise when the front door of the frat house suddenly opened a few hours later with the Dean of all people in the lead followed by the frat's President of the order, a man with platinum nearly silver hair, a boy identical to said man only some inches shorter, and a line of men carrying in boxes. Then last but not least a frowning miserably Hiten bringing up the rear.

What in the hell was going on? He wondered to himself as he locked a quick glance with Hiten which said he was none too pleased with what was happening and that he himself wouldn't be pleased either. Which turned out to be true when the President of the house began issuing orders.

"Upstairs second door on the right."

Of course that was his room so now he knew why Hiten was looking at him like he was. When he opened his mouth to respond to that their President gave him a look that said if he said anything he would be looking for a new place to live. Well that settled that; he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Is this what my money has been paying for?"

He heard the sliver man in the kitchen talking to the Dean and the President. What did he mean _'his'_ money? Oh how he wished someone ANYONE would just tell him what in all levels of hell was going on!

He watched as the men who were now boxless leave the house knowing full well the boxes were now up in his room meaning the little silver haired kid was now his new roommate. He wasn't all that concerned about having a roommate he was expecting one after Hell Week when they recruited new members.

Apparently Mr. Money Bags who was still in the kitchen bitching about their outdated appliances was using his money to get his kid into the hottest frat on campus.

He chanced a look over at Spare Change and noted he did not look happy in the least. For that matter the kid looked like the most unpleasant person to be around for any length of time. It was obvious this was one of those situations where the father wanted it because he thought his son would want it but the son didn't really want it and was only doing it to appease the father.

_'Poor kid.'_ He gave a small shake of his head in sympathy.

"So son what do you think?"

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at his father. "It's a house." He nodded curtly.

"Yes I know it's a house." Toga nearly growled at him.

"Then it will serve its purpose."

Naraku nearly chuckled at that and only succeeded in having more eyes set upon him than he would have liked when a small snort managed to escape his throat instead.

Toga looked over at the dark haired boy then back at his son. "Look I know you don't want to do this but all I'm asking is give it one year then you can do whatever your little heart desires. You're becoming a recluse with only one friend to speak of and I will tolerate it no longer." He narrowed his eyes upon him. "You can't attain world experience hiding in your books day in day out NOR can you get life experience from hanging out with Jak."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply through his nose as he stared at him. "If this is what you want so be it."

He would beat Sesshoumaru's head into the wall if he thought it would do any good and if he thought he could get away with it. "Yes this is what I want." He growled. "Now I have to go if you need anything call me."

Sesshoumaru gave a small curt nod at his father then stared straight across the room at the far wall as they all left with the exception of Hiten.

"So you think you can just come in here and be a part of this frat because daddy's..." Hiten started but was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"I have no intentions of staying here so save it." He glared at him. "This is how this will work" he glanced out the window to see his father still standing by the cars talking to the President and the Dean. "I will be leaving once my father leaves however I will need use of this house during his visits to keep up appearances. If you decline my offer I shall speak with my father and inform him you threw me out as soon as he left." He arched a brow at him.

"Yea so what. What do I care if you tell your daddy I was a big mean bully to his precious little son?"

"You are the captain of the football team; are you not?"

"So" Hiten shrugged.

"Then you are aware that you are to be getting a new field, uniforms, equipment, and so on."

"What is your point kid?"

Naraku snorted at his friend. "Damn Hiten how dense can you be? What he is saying is his dad is funding the football team and all our new stuff and he can take that away; can't you?"

"Precisely" Sesshoumaru cast a glance at the boy. "so do you agree to the terms." His question sounded like nothing more than a demand.

"Yea whatever." Hiten waved a dismissive hand through the air.

Naraku stood up and watched as the kid looked through the window as the cars pulled away from the curb. "I don't think we should agree to his terms so easily." Naraku nodded at the boy.

"It is not for you to decide." Sesshoumaru countered dismissively still staring through the window. "My father's money my way." He cast an icy glare at him.

"True but what would happen if we both told your dad of this little bargain of yours and told him you only come here when he comes to visit?" He arched a dark brow highly.

"Then you would be deluding yourself into thinking he would care what some jock says over what his own son says." He looked back to the window and watched as Jak pulled up in front of the house. "Do you agree to my terms." He again demanded.

He had to wonder how he could make a question sound nothing like a question but a demand; he was a strangely curious little kid. "No." Naraku gave a curt shake of his head.

"What are you doing?" Hiten growled. "If the kid wants to leave let him."

"Will you excuse us?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged the boy's request off. "Do what you need to..." He trailed off when the front door was suddenly thrown open.

"Sessy honey Jak is here to the rescue!" He instantly moved to Sesshoumaru's side, grabbed his hand, and gently patted it like a mother would with a wounded scared child. "Don't you worry your little head none; Jaky will make it all better."

For the trillionth time in his life since knowing Jak he was sorely tempted to roll his eyes at him.

"Anyway..." Naraku looked at Jak with a second disbelieving glance before he turned back to his friend. "think about it Hiten. He's a rich kid, parties, you get it?"

Hiten's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying. "Oh gotcha."

"Good" Naraku nodded then turned back to Sesshoumaru. "no deal kid."

"Yes and no deal on your end of the bargain." He glared at them. "Just because my father has money it does not mean me living here will give you access to it."

"Well hello there handsome." Jak nearly swooned as he released Sesshoumaru and moved to grab Hiten by the arm. "I bet I can make one hell of a man out of you."

Hiten stared at the boy dressed in a pair of girl clam digger jeans, a white button down shirt tied high around his waist showing off his pierced navel, and white sandals with pink toenails to match his pink fingernails. His eyes widened hugely as he tired to jerk away. "Man I don't play that way."

"Oh poopie." Jak bemoaned and tightened his ponytail as he looked at Naraku. "What about you tall, dark, and handsome. You want to spice up your love life?" He batted his lashes at him.

"I'll pass." He snorted then turned back to the boy at the door who had a small grin on his lips which somehow made him look even more unpleasant to be around.

"Very well we will negotiate until a suitable bargain can be struck."

Naraku suddenly had a very bad feeling roll up his spine not liking where this was possibly going. Especially since he decided he would be willing to strike some kind of bargain once his friend showed up. Which meant the deal was going to include said friend.

"I will remain and pitch in for your precious parties on the condition Jak can move in as well." He arched a silver brow at him. "Also you two will make sure that myself and Jak are safe from all residents within this house that do not take to the idea of us living here."

"Hell no!" Hiten growled. "Daddy's money isn't worth it."

"Honey you don't know what you're saying." Jak nodded at him as he once again grabbed his arm and gave a squeeze to his bicep to get a good feel of his muscles. "Do you have any idea who my little Sessy's daddy is?"

"Should I care?" He again jerked away from him and his molesting of his arm.

"Does the name Taishou mean anything to you?"

"As in Taishou Entertainment?" Naraku arched a brow at him.

"One in the same." Jak beamed. "Sessy here is a prince of the entertainment revolution"

"Quit calling me that." Sesshoumaru growled.

"But it's true." Jak nodded with a pout. "You are a prince."

"I most certainly am not." He growled. "And stop calling me Sessy."

Jak giggled and looked at Naraku. "He's a little hormonal today pay no mind to him."

Sesshoumaru cast an icy glare at his friend which as per usual bounced right off of him like it meant nothing at all. "So do we have a deal or do you have more suitable terms."

"I like your original idea better." Hiten glowered and moved to the opposite side of Naraku to get away from little Miss. or Mr. which ever the case may be Touchy Feely.

"No" Naraku snorted. "I think Sessy's..." He arched a dark brow when the boy narrowed his eyes upon him. "Well do you have another name you would prefer?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru then." He gave a small nod in his direction. "I think his deal is quite suitable."

Hiten stared at his friend wide eyed. "Are you nuts?"

"Apparently so." Naraku nodded as he stared at Sesshoumaru who was once again smiling that small smile that sent dark chills up his spine. How the hell someone could look so scary while smiling was beyond him.

"Oooh!" Jak squealed excitedly as he stared between Naraku and Hiten. "If the rest of the football team is as hot as you two I'm going to LOVE living here!"

Hiten cringed and nudged Naraku. "Yes and you do know the rest of the house is going to kick our asses for this; right?"

Naraku shrugged with a smirk. "Most likely however now we need to decide who gets to room with Jak there."

"He can have the one empty room all to himself and I'm sure everyone else will agree." Hiten nodded.

"I will share with Jak." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly with a glare at Naraku.

"Yay!" Jak squealed with an excited bounce and a clap of his hands. "It'll be like a slumber party every night!"

Sesshoumaru looked over at his friend then back to Naraku who was smirking at him. "Unless you would prefer him to room with you."

He had to marvel at how the boy could make a question sound like a statement and an order all wrapped up nice and tight. "No I think you will room with me, Jak will have the free room to himself, and we will take three new recruits during Hell Week."

Hiten snorted. "Make that twelve since I'm sure several will move out once they get a load of that." He whispered sarcastically with a nod over to Jak who was fixing his lip gloss while holding a compact mirror in front of his face. "Actually I'm more interested in how Kage is going to take to all of this when he gets back."

Naraku snorted at that. "I think Jak is just what Kage needs in his life right now." He shook his head. "Much too strung out if you ask me."

"Who is this Kage you're talking about?"

Naraku smirked at the little girly-boy. "Someone I think you will find quite to your liking."

"You are a dead man." Hiten whistled with a shake of his head. "So can I have your stuff when Kage takes your head off?"

"Oooh can't wait to meet him!" Jak nodded excitedly then moved to Hiten's side and once again grabbed him by the arm. "So honey which room is mine? Hope it's next to yours." He beamed at the larger boy and tightened his grip around his arm when he tried to pull away.

Sesshoumaru snorted as he watched Jak pull Hiten up the stairs then looked to the dark haired boy who was staring at him like he was some sort of science experiment. He narrowed his ambers deeply as he stared back at him. "What." He demanded.

Again a question that sounded like a demand he was going to have to learn how to do that. "So how'd you end up with a friend like that? You two don't seem like a matching set."

Sesshoumaru walked to the stairs to go check out his new room and begin to put his stuff away and answered as he climbed the steps. "Outcasted rich kid meets outcasted gay boy and viola a friendship is born." With that he turned the corner heading for his new room.

"Viola!" Naraku snorted with a wave of his hand through the air. "Strange kid."

"Who?"

Naraku turned and watched Kei walk through the door carrying a bag of fast food with a soda in one hand and his workout gear in the other. "Oh we just got two new roommates."

"What?" He arched a dark brow at him. "But Hell Week isn't for another couple of weeks." He tossed his stuff onto the couch then sat down to tear into the lunch of champions; two cheeseburgers, fries, and onion rings.

Naraku moved to sit by him and snatched a couple of his fries. "You know you wouldn't have to workout so much if you didn't eat this crap."

"You know I don't need to hear it out of you everyday either but that's not likely to change anytime soon so why should I?" He scowled at him. "Now about these two new roommates."

"Right apparently the money that keeps this house in check has a son that just started college and he and his friend are moving in." He smirked. "Wait till you get a load of the friend quite the piece of work if I do say so myself." He looked to the stairs and could barely hear Hiten trying to get away.

Kei looked up to the ceiling when he heard what sounded like a girl squealing excitedly. "This isn't a co-ed house."

"Your right." Naraku smirked. "And that wasn't a girl."

"No way!" He looked over at him disbelievingly.

Naraku nodded with a smirk. "These two are something else you wouldn't believe for a second they're friends."

"So give; what is the other one like?" He asked with a mouth full of half chewed burger.

Naraku opened his mouth to respond to that only to snap it shut when Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs and stood at the bottom staring deadly at him.

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru where I am to hang my clothes when the closet is filled with your things."

"This Sesshoumaru?" Kei whispered with mouth agape.

"See" Naraku chuckled. "now tell me was that a question, a demand, or an order?"

Kei just shook his head dumbstruck. "I dunno."

Naraku snorted at that as he stood up. "Well if you figure it out please let me know." He walked over to the boy who was glaring deadly at him.

"I can hear you." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I know." He smirked in return then looked over at Kei. "This his him being pleasant; can you believe it?" He looked back at the boy and nearly chuckled at the death glare he was giving him. "Alright kiddo lets get you unpacked."

"Do not call me that." Sesshoumaru growled as he followed him up the steps.

"Feisty." He smirked he was going to have a hell of a lot of fun crawling under this kid's skin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright you can have the left side of the closet." Naraku nodded as he moved his clothes.

"Why." Sesshoumaru demanded suspiciously as he glared deadly at him. Something about his roommate sent very unpleasant chills up his spine and he did not like it one bit.

Naraku smirked in return. "Suspicious little guy aren't you."

"Don't call me that." He hissed. "You know my name so use it!"

"Why are you so high strung?"

"I'm not." He huffed and began hanging his clothes up on the empty side of the closet. "I just don't like you."

Naraku was taken aback slightly by that. "Really? Now tell me how can you not like me when you don't even know me?"

"I don't need to know you to not like you." He answered and snatched his clothes from Naraku's hand. "I don't need your help either."

"Well." Naraku mockingly huffed. "Who kicked your puppy?"

"I don't have a puppy." He sighed in annoyance. "Just stop talking to me." He ordered and stared hard at him. "I don't know you and I don't want to get to know you, so go away." He again snatched his clothes from Naraku's hand when he pulled some more out of the box. "And for the last time stop helping me!"

Naraku stared at the boy for a long silent moment then suddenly let a dark smirk pull on his lips. "I see."

"What do you see." He glared at him.

"Oh you'll know what I know in due time princess." He smirked then left the room to Sesshoumaru informing him rather coldly that he wasn't a princess.

xx

"Holy shit man! What in the hell happened to you?"

Kage glowered at Hiten sitting on the couch staring wide eyed at him. "I don't want to fucking talk about it!" He growled and stormed into the kitchen. "What the fuck?"

"Oh right." Hiten stared at him when Kage glowered at him from the kitchen. "You know the financial backer or whatever for this house Taishou?"

"Yea I heard his name a few times; what about him?"

"Well that Taishou just happens to be the Taishou of Taishou Entertainment and well his son just started college and moved in along with his friend and because his son is now living here he's remodeling the house to better suit his son I tried to stop it but I was overruled by the order's President and the Dean so now we have two..." he trailed off as he gasped for air causing Kage to glower deadly at him. "new roommates whether we want them to live here or not."

His day just went from bad to worse in the extreme sense of the word or so he thought. That was until a loud squeal came from the middle step of the stairs.

"Well hello handsome!" Jak nearly squealed.

"Kageromaru meet Jak" Hiten chuckled nervously as he quickly grabbed his things and stood up. "one of our new roommates."

"What?" He growled but it was a wasted question as Hiten took off running out the front door.

"Ooh I love your hair it's soooo sexy." Jak beamed at him.

Kage narrowed his eyes deeply. "This isn't my hair color." He growled darkly.

Jak pouted slightly then smiled back. "Bummer but it still looks sexy on you." He walked down the steps heading for the much larger male. He just had to get a feel of those powerful looking arms. "Are you a football player too?" He questioned as he pressed in on him causing him to back further into the kitchen.

His eyes narrowed even further when he hit the counter giving the boy the opportunity to grab him by the arm. "Don't touch me!" He tried to jerk away.

"Oooh you have the biggest muscles out of everyone in this house." Jak swooned as he trailed his hands up and down Kage's left bicep.

"I don't hit girls but you're pushing it!" He growled with a hard jerk of his arm freeing himself.

"I'm not a girl." Jak grabbed for him again only to miss when he dodged him and backed out of the kitchen.

"Oh you're a girl, look like one, sound like one, act like one." His eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "And that is what I need to get you out of here. We are not co-ed."

Jak smirked at that. "It won't work. The dorm I was supposed to live in tried the same thing but my birth certificate says I'm a boy and that's all that matters."

Kage nearly snarled at that but instead opted for turning to head to his room to get away. However he didn't get far for as soon as he turned around a silver haired boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Who the hell are you?" He growled on the verge of a killing spree.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers to deadly little slits as he stared at him. "I own this house that's who." He growled just as deadly.

Kage opened his mouth to respond to that only to have Naraku's voice come out instead.

"Ah you're finally home."

He turned to face his roommate standing in the doorway staring at him with Kei right behind him. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"Your worst nightmare I would imagine." Kei snorted as he followed Naraku into the house.

Naraku moved to stand behind Sesshoumaru. "We saw Hiten running from the house and figured he told you about our two new boys here." He placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Sesshoumaru growled, threw Naraku's hand from his shoulder, and spun on him.

"Feisty." He grinned at him.

Sesshoumaru gnashed his teeth together as he glared at him. "I will destroy you." He growled then stormed out of the house with Jak following close behind him.

"Man I'd sleep with one eye open around that kid." Kei snorted. "You might wake up to a knife in the back."

"No; he'd make well sure I saw him gut me." He smirked.

"You're both out of your minds." Kage growled.

"Yes said the man with the purple hair." Kei countered.

Kage glared at him. "Never mind!"

"Why is your hair purple anyway?" Naraku questioned as he stared at his friend's head.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He bit out and stormed up the steps to go to his room.

"Kagura." Naraku nodded with a knowing glance over at his friend.

"Kagura." Kei agreed with a chuckle. "I told him a hundred times not to piss that woman off." He laughed.

"Speaking of pissing women off…" Naraku crossed his arms and smirked at him.

"Sent her a dozen roses to her work and dinner at her favorite restaurant tonight." He sighed in defeat.

Naraku shook his head and laughed. "That'll teach you to accuse her of eyeing other guys."

"I didn't." He defended with a scowl at his friend. "I just asked her if it was possible that Miroku was flirting with her because of something she MIGHT have said to him."

"I bet." Naraku chuckled as he walked past him into the kitchen.

"What do you know about anything?" He growled. "When was the last time you had a steady girlfriend?"

"I've had my fair share." He shrugged as he opened the fridge. "I just didn't think any of them would last." He looked over at him and smirked. "Though I do have my eye on a new… girlfriend so to speak."

Kei shook his head. "I'm telling you; that boy is going to gut you before you even have the chance."

"We'll see about that." He grinned evilly at him. "A weeks worth of burgers and fries?" He arched a brow at him.

Kei smirked back at him. "You're on. You want red or black roses at your funeral?"

"Your hilarious." He grunted as he turned back to the fridge. "I'll have that boy on his knees worshiping me long before Sango ever forgives you."

"Yea right." He snorted. "We'll see who's going to win this one."

xx

"What." Sesshoumaru demanded when he walked into his room and found Naraku sitting on his bed watching him intently.

"I find it rather interesting that you're so high strung." He nodded as he rose to his feet.

"I most certainly am not." He bit out.

"Oh?" He questioned as he moved across the room and closed the door.

Sesshoumaru watched his roommate carefully suddenly not trusting being shut in alone with him.

Naraku turned to face the boy and began to slowly stalk in on him. "If this isn't you high strung then I'd really hate to see what you're like when you are." He continued towards the boy even as Sesshoumaru began backing away from him.

"You stay away from me." He threatened even as he backed against the far wall.

Naraku placed his hands against the wall on either side of Sesshoumaru's head and leaned down until they were nose to nose. "I can't do that." He smirked as he locked stares with him. "You intrigue me."

Deep ambers narrowed to deadly little slits. "I am not a science experiment. I am nothing to you now leave my space." He ordered coldly.

"I believe you're a lot more than a science experiment." He leaned in ghosting his lips along his cheek to his ear. "And I believe you are in need of something more than what you're getting out of life."

Sesshoumaru pressed further back against the wall trying to sink through it to get away from this man. Naraku made him nervous and he did not like it one bit. He was on edge even though his stomach was fluttering madly with having him so close. "I don't need anything from you." He growled trying to keep his voice in check.

"Oh but you do." He whispered against his ear and to emphasize his point he gave it a small lick.

He managed to contain the gasp that wanted to escape his throat. "No I don't." He bit out his voice a little breathlessly. "I'm not Jak." He growled and tried to push Naraku away from him.

"A good thing too." He pressed back against him pushing him tight against the wall with his body. "I much prefer you over your little sissy friend." He purred hotly and gently trailed his lips from his ear, across his cheek, to meet his lips.

Sesshoumaru fisted his hands at his sides to keep his nerves in check when Naraku gently pressed their lips together. "St…" He opened his mouth to tell him to stop giving him the opening he needed to deepen the kiss.

In his short eighteen years of life never once had he ever been kissed like this. Sure he had kissed his share of girls but never once did it make his gut turn in on itself like this kiss did. His first ever kiss with a man no less; he was surprised he was able to keep upright on his jelly legs.

Naraku pulled back and stared into his hazy ambers. "That is what you need." He whispered and placed quick peck on his lips. "And often." With that he pulled away and left the room leaving Sesshoumaru pressed against the wall staring at him.

xx

"Honey are you here with me?" Jak snapped his fingers in front of Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt shake of his head clearing the haze that constantly seemed to cloud his brain since that kiss with Naraku the day before.

"Why are you so out of it?" He questioned as he eyed him worriedly. "I've never seen you like this before." He grabbed his hand and gently patted it. "Are you okay?"

"No." He sighed deeply.

Jak pressed the back of his hand against Sesshoumaru's forehead. "You don't feel sick."

"Not that kind of out of it." He nearly huffed. "Something happened." He stared at his best friend.

Jak's eyes widened in excitement. "Oooh juicy tell me honey what happened? It must be good to cause YOU to be so out of it."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and jerked his hand from Jak's hold so he would quit rubbing it. Something about the way Jak would always rub the back of his hand irritated him; it was like he was rubbing his skin raw. "It's Naraku."

"That hot hunk of a man you room with?" He beamed excitedly then suddenly glared deadly. "Did he do something to you? If he did I'll scratch those gorgeous dark eyes of his right out of his head!"

"Yea he did something to me but I think I liked it."

Jak drew his brows deeply. "What do you mean? Just tell me what he did."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the table and worried the corner of his math book. "He kissed me." He whispered.

"He what?" He grabbed him by the chin, tilted his head up, to lock stares with him. "Tell me sweetie; what did he do to you?"

"He kissed me." He was tempted to blush but pushed it down. "And I think I liked it."

"Oh honey!" Jak swooned, wrapped his arms around his neck, and hugged him proudly. He suddenly pulled back and stared at him. "Was it good? That man looks like he could kiss the oxygen right out of you."

"He can." He smiled lightly.

"Oooh." Jak grinned hugely. "So what are you going to do?" When his friend just stared blankly at him he huffed. "Are you going to hook up with him? If I were you I'd throw that hunk of beef to the bed and have my way with him until neither of us could walk for a week."

"Throw him to the bed?" He should have known Jak would suggest something like that.

Jak twirled a strand of his hair around his finger as he stared dreamily at his friend. "If I were you I'd walk into your room right when he's stripped down to go to bed and attack." His eyes sparkled.

"I will not." He huffed.

"Why not?" He whined at him. "He likes you so grab the reigns and go with it."

"He's using me."

Jak sighed and slumped in his shoulders. "Not everyone is out to get you you know." He pointed out with a curt nod.

"Said the boy who only has one friend to speak of to said friend who too only has one friend." He arched a brow at him. "You forget how we managed to befriend each other and how nothing has changed in the last ten years."

"Details." He waved a dismissive hand through the air. "Besides this isn't about friendship this is about love."

Sesshoumaru scowled at that. "I don't love him and he certainly does not love me."

"Well of course not." He snorted. "Relationships don't start with everyone automatically in love. You have to build up to it." He nodded curtly at him. "Now the question is do you want to build a relationship with him?" He eyed him seriously. "Look none of your relationships with girls have ever worked out for longer than a month or so. This is your chance to come play in my yard and see how you like it."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at that. "Based on that logic you should be coming into my yard as well since you're no better with relationships than I am."

"I would but in your yard the clothes are much too confining." He smirked and adjusted his halter top to prove his point. "Plus in my yard there's a lot more muscle for me to molest. Especially on that hunky Kageromaru." His eyes widened. "Now that is real hunk of beef if there ever was one."

"Is that all men are to you? Pieces of meat for you to feel up?"

"Well if you'd ever take the time to feel one up then you'd look at them like pieces of meat too." He grinned hugely. "Better yet honey you should feel up that Naraku; I bet he has all kinds of muscles that need a good rub down."

Sesshoumaru just shook his head with a snort. "Again why am I friends with you?"

"Because without me you're life would be boooring with a capital T-O-G-A." He giggled.

"I am not like my father." He growled.

"Riiiight." He rolled his eyes. "You look like him, sound like him, and I'm sorry to say it girlfriend but you do act like him; and a lot more than you think do. That's why you have me; to make sure you don't become a stuffy ol' suit."

"I would never anyway." He growled. "I will never be like my dad."

"And that is why you need to just grab that Naraku and have your way with him." He leaned in and grinned hugely at him. "Daddy would never do that and I know he would absolutely HATE it if he found out you were playing in my back yard."

"He would; wouldn't he." He smirked evilly. "Maybe I'll test the playground in your yard for a little bit. I mean;" he looked down at his math book and again played with the corner of the page. "when Naraku kissed me it was nice." He kept his head down a smiled lightly to himself.

Jak snorted at that causing him to look up at him. "Nice my girly ass. You loved every second of that man taking control of you."

He wanted to deny it but that would mean lying to himself and that was one thing he never ever did. "I did." He nodded.

"See;" Jak nodded. "so are you going to do it again?"

"I don't know." He sighed deeply. "I'll have to think about it."

"You see that's your problem;" he scowled. "you think too much. Just do it and damn the consequences." He ordered. "You go out there and take what you want. You don't have a problem with doing that when it comes to everything else in your life. Why should your love life be any different?"

Jak had a point and he knew it. "I'll think about it." He nodded; this was a big step for him and he needed time to think.

"Don't think too long." He ordered. "Or I'll take care of it myself." With that threat out in the air he picked his books up and put them in his bag. "Look now I don't want to study anymore." He huffed. "Let's go shopping."

"You go ahead." Sesshoumaru nodded as he looked down at his books. "I'm going to stay here and finish studying."

"Of course you are honey." Jak smiled at him and placed a motherly like kiss to the side of his head. "You think and if you need me just call and I'll be here before you can say Justin Timberlake."

"For the last time Justin Timberlake doesn't play in your yard."

"You can't blame a girl for hoping." He grinned with a wink before he walked off.

Sesshoumaru watched as he left making eyes at every male he passed just for the reaction of it. Again he had to wonder how he and Jak managed to stay friends when they were night and day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru entered the house to Kei and Naraku sitting on the couch watching a movie. It had to be a horror movie based on the half naked women running from a dark dreary cabin in the middle of nowhere. Because obviously running around half naked in the dark woods ALWAYS saved you from the boogieman.

He suddenly locked stares with Naraku and instinctively glared at him.

"And what has your panties in such a twist today?" He arched a dark brow at him.

"Do not speak to me." He hissed as he walked into the house, headed for the stairs, and went to his room.

"Man I'm telling you that boy is going to gut you like a fish." Kei snorted once Sesshoumaru was out of sight.

"Maybe." Naraku smirked and looked over at his friend. "Or maybe I'll have him crawling into my bed before you get your woman back into yours."

Kei narrowed his eyes to deep little slits. "What did you do?"

"Do to who?" Hiten questioned when he walked into the house with Kageromaru right behind him.

"Oh our little resident ice prince." Kei held the bag of chips out to Kage when he sat down next to him. "I see you finally got your hair taken care of."

"Just drop it." Kage growled and looked over at Naraku. "Don't tell me you're making a move on Sesshoumaru."

"Already have." He smirked knowingly. "And," he lifted his shirt. "no knife wounds to speak of."

"Not yet." Hiten punched him in the stomach when he plopped down next to him.

Naraku grunted and slugged him in the thigh causing him to whine that he was going to have a bruise later. "Speaking of princesses." He arched a brow at Kage.

"He's lucky I haven't broke him in two yet." He growled deadly.

"I think the more correct statement is that YOU'RE lucky she I mean he hasn't broken YOU in yet." Kei laughed then jumped off the couch to avoid the fist flying at him.

"I believe it was Naraku who said that Jak was exactly what you needed in your life." Hiten nodded with a smirk at Naraku.

Naraku punched him again in the thigh in the exact same spot he punched him a moment ago causing him to rub his thigh and whine. "Yes I said that." He nodded at Kage who looked like he wanted to beat his face into the ground. "I believe Jak is just what you need to sooth that chip on your shoulder."

"I don't have a chip on my shoulder." He growled through tightly clenched teeth.

"Easy big guy." Hiten smirked at him. "You're getting awfully wound up. Which means either you really aren't interested or you REALLY ARE interested and you just don't want to admit it."

"You know what I'm interested in?" He growled as he slowly rose to his feet.

"What; hopping into bed with Jak?" Kei smirked from behind him.

He spun on his roommate. "No! But kicking the shit out of the whole lot of you will do me quite well."

"Good luck with that." Kei taunted. "You may be able to beat our asses one on one but there's no way you can take all three of us."

"What's going on here?" Jak questioned in a demanding voice sounding a lot like Sesshoumaru.

"Guy stuff." Hiten waved a dismissive hand through the air.

"Of course." Jak sighed and walked over to stand next to Kei with all his shopping bags in his hands.

"Looks like you've had a busy day." Kei looked down at the bags now on the floor at his feet.

Jak grinned at him and threw his hair over his shoulder. "Shopping is good therapy when a girl has too much on her mind."

"Oh and what did you shop for? Clothes I assume." He toed one of the shopping bags.

"Amongst other things." Jak beamed then kneeled down and began digging through his bags. "Here we go." He stood up with a paper bag in one hand and one of his shopping bags in the other. He walked over to Naraku and held the paper bag out to him. "I heard about what you did." He winked at him.

"Oh?" Naraku arched a brow at him. "So you bought me a gift?"

"No; I bought Sesshoumaru a gift and you will give it to him." He stared thoughtfully up at him. "Sesshoumaru is easy to appease if you know what he likes and dislikes."

"I see." Naraku smirked and pulled the old book out of the bag.

Jak fingered the corner of the book. "The older the book the happier it makes my little Sessy."

"Is that so." Naraku looked at him. "Well I guess I'll have to go book shopping then."

"No need." Jak waved a dismissive hand through the air. "I've taken care of it. Unless," he trailed a finger down the center of Naraku's chest. "you're going for bonus points."

Naraku smirked at that. "With Sesshoumaru I'll take all the points I can get."

"Good man." Jak smiled then suddenly became very serious. "Now listen here mister you better not hurt my little prince. Cause if you do I'll have to take it very personally and cut your black heart out."

"I think," Naraku nodded at him. "your little prince can handle himself just fine. If anything I'm more concerned with him putting a knife in my gut."

"He might." Jak giggled. "Just make sure you keep him away from all sharp objects and you'll be fine."

"Guess I better clear out all the knives and scissors from the bedroom then." He smirked.

Jak giggled at that then turned to Kageromaru. "And for you." He held out the shopping bag to him.

Kage stared at the bag suspiciously. "What is it?" He growled and made no move to take it from him.

"A gift." Jak huffed. "It's not going to bite you."

Kage tentatively took the bag from his hand and opened it. "You bought me a dress shirt and slacks?"

"Oh honey with your body you need to dress it up and show it off." He grabbed his bicep and gave it a squeeze. "You won't be able to keep the girls off of you."

"You mean girl as in boy as in you." He glared at him as he jerked his arm from him hold.

He twisted a strand of hair around his finger and smiled sweetly at him. "I can't stop thinking about he hottest body on campus." He pressed a finger against Kageromaru's chest and traced the shape of his pectoral muscle. "Which just happens to be your body." He winked at him.

"It would be good for your health if you thought about someone else's body."

"Oooooh…" Jak squealed excitedly. "I can't wait to see what you do for my health." He blew a kiss at the larger boy, grabbed his stuff, and headed for his room.

"Ten bucks says he'll be in your bed within the week." Kei chuckled.

"Ten bucks says I kick your ass if you say another word!" He bit out, flung the bag in his hand to the floor, and stormed out of the house.

"You know," Hiten stood up next to Naraku and draped his arm over Naraku's shoulder. "I think you're right. Jak is just what Kage needs."

"I agree." Kei nodded and picked up the bag Kageromaru threw on the floor. He then arched a brow over at his two friends and held up the shopping bag. "You want to do some match making?"

"Hell yea." Hiten grinned.

Naraku shook his head. "We're all dead."

xx

Sesshoumaru looked over the top of his book at his roommate when he walked into the bedroom. "What!" He bit out when Naraku just stood there staring at him.

"Such hostility." He smirked as he walked over to his bed causing the boy to glower harder at him. "How about a peace offering." He held out the paper bag to him.

He set his book down on his lap and tentatively took the bag from his hand. "What are you doing?" He bit out when Naraku sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Watching." He shrugged.

"For what?" He hissed very tempted to kick him off his bed.

He arched a brow at him. "Why so paranoid?" He just couldn't get over how tense and high strung the kid was.

"I'm not." He glowered harder at him. "Again I don't like you."

"You liked me yesterday." He quickly countered. "Though maybe you'll like me a little better today once you see what I got you." He cut him off when he opened his mouth to respond to that.

"I doubt that." He ripped the bag open though didn't take his eyes off the man sitting on his bed.

"Well you won't know until you look at it." He snorted.

Sesshoumaru glared at him for another second longer before he looked down at the book in his lap. "The thirty-seventh copy of the Scarlet Letter?"

"Do you like it?" He questioned since it looked like the boy didn't like it and Jak was pulling his leg with this book thing.

"Of course." He gently ran his hand over the cover like he was wiping the dust off of it. "It would be better if it was the first copy but even still."

Naraku watched him stare almost lovingly at the book and decided he wanted Sesshoumaru to look at him like that… daily. "So if you could have any book in the world which one would it be?"

"The Gutenberg Bible." He looked up at him.

"The Gutenberg Bible?" He drew his brows. "Never heard of it.

"Most haven't." He looked back down at the book in his lap. "It was the first book ever printed using a movable printing press in the mid fourteen hundreds."

"Well I doubt I could afford something that rare but I believe I might be able to come up with something."

"That won't be necessary." He nodded curtly and set the book gently on his night stand before picking up the book he was reading before he was interrupted. "And I will thank Jak for the book later."

"Clever." Naraku smirked at him and took the book from his hands.

"What do you think you are doing?" He bit out and tried to snatch his back.

Naraku easily caught him by the wrists and jerked him in close. "Giving you what you need." He answered as he maneuvered him to lock both his wrists into one hand freeing up his other to grab him by the back of the head.

"Do not." He growled deadly and tried to jerk away only to find he had a tight hold of him.

"Oh I will." He purred then pulled him in locking their lips together.

The struggle he put up could barely even be called that. The feel of Naraku's powerful lips against his own and his tongue dominating his mouth left him with no resolve to fight him. Why was his resolve so easily weakened when Naraku would kiss him? He swore to himself he would never ever let Naraku touch him again and here he was having his breath kissed right out of him.

Naraku pulled back, moved his hand from the back of his head, and gently grabbed him by the chin. "Seeing you make that face makes me want to take you to bed and keep you there for a week." He whispered and trailed his thumb over his lip. "But it's too soon yet." He placed a light kiss on his lips, released his hold on him, stood up, and went to his side of the room.

Sesshoumaru watched him trying to get his senses pulled back together. How was he able to do that to him so easily? More importantly how could he let him do that to him and more then once? He was determining that Naraku was very dangerous and he was going to have to keep a close eye on him.

However keeping an eye on him meant watching him and watching inevitably led to seeing things you didn't really want to see; like now. He couldn't for the life of him tear his eyes off his roommate as he pulled his shirt off over his head. It was a hard not to go across the room and run his hands over those shifting flexing liner back… short stopper… line guard or whatever the hell he was muscles. He really needed to read about football so he would know what Naraku did in the sport to make him look like a brick wall.

_"You should feel up that Naraku; I bet he has all kinds of muscles that need a good rub down."_ Jak's voice suddenly echoed through his head. _"If I were you I'd walk into your room right when he's stripped down to go to bed and attack."_

Oh he was hard pressed to walk over there and do as Jak suggested when Naraku took his pants off. Those powerful football legs, that powerful football ass encased in boxer briefs, the lightly tanned skin, that dark hair… oh he was VERY tempted to take Jak's advice.

Instead he opted for another course of action. With a small shake of his head to clear it, he stood up, grabbed his book, and left the room without a word. He WAS NOT going to play that way ever again; no matter how good of a kisser Naraku was.

Naraku watched him leave from over his shoulder with a smirk. He was going to have that boy warming his bed before the end of the month. Oh he couldn't wait to have that lithe little body writhing under him.

xx

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Jak ran into the house in a hysterical panic.

Kage sat up and glared deadly at him. "Did I not say I had a migraine this morning and did I also not say that I wanted complete silence in this house today?"

"This is more important than your silly ol' headache." He huffed. "Toga is here and if Sesshoumaru isn't here you're going to have to entertain him until I find him." He then smiled sweetly at him. "Then once Sesshoumaru is here I know a few tricks in treating migraines."

"No." He bit out as he stood up. "And he's up in his room."

"You want to suffer when you don't have to then that makes you a fool." Jak snorted as he walked to the stairs. "Oh and Toga that's Kageromaru master of the house." He waved a flippant hand through the air. "Kageromaru meet Toga my little Sessy's daddy." He grinned at him and ran up the steps.

Kage glowered at the stairs until Jak was out of sight before he turned that glare to the nearly identical though older version of Sesshoumaru standing in the foyer of the house. "I have a headache." He bit out to the arched silver brow the man was giving him.

Toga moved over to the large study table and sat down on one of the chairs. "I bet." He smirked. "Having Jak around does tend to drive a man mad."

"I assume you're speaking from experience." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"And then some." He nodded curtly. "I've had that boy in my life for years. I'm well aware what life with him and my son can be like."

"I heard that." Sesshoumaru growled from the steps with Jak right behind him.

"Of course you did." Toga snorted as he looked over at his boy. "So you want to tell me how you managed to swing it so Jak could move in?"

"Irrelevant." Sesshoumaru walked down the rest of the steps and stood in front of his father. "Why are you here." He demanded.

"Because I'm your father and as such I'm entitled to know what your doing, when you're doing it, and whom you're doing it with."

"It's barely been two weeks since I moved in; hardly any cause to bring you here."

"Maybe I just wanted to come and visit my son." He arched a brow at him. "Did you consider that?"

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. "If that is the case then I find your behavior highly suspicious."

"It's suspicious that I want to check in on my kid and make sure he's doing okay? Especially when he's away from home for the first time on his own in college." He snorted. "Boy you need to quit being so paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid." He bit out. "As you can see I'm fine." He turned to go back to his room. "Have a nice trip back home."

"Not so fast." He stood up and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Now that the pleasantries if you can call it that are out of the way; you want to explain this to me?" He held the piece of paper out to him.

Sesshoumaru took the paper from his hand, stared at it for a second, then looked at him with a brow arched. "You can read so what do you want me to explain." He demanded.

"I WANT you to explain to me how it's possible for there to be a three hundred dollar bill for the book store. Especially after I told you no more books until your first grades come in."

He narrowed his eyes deeply upon him. "It is my money and I will spend it where I see fit."

"It's not when the bill comes to me and my name is on the credit card." He easily countered.

"I'm an adult." He growled.

"So you are." He stared pointedly at him.

"No." He growled knowing full well what his father was thinking.

"I see." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You want the money but you don't want to put forth the effort to earn it."

"You gave it to me." He argued.

"Be that as it may you either follow the rules or you get a job." He ordered. "Now if I get one more unauthorized bill for something from you I will cut you off. You understand me boy?"

Sesshoumaru gnashed his teeth together as he nodded curtly at him. "Do not return unless I request it." He growled then turned and headed up to his room.

"Little bastard." Toga growled under his breath then looked at Jak still standing on the stairs. "And you…"

"I didn't do anything." Jak defended cutting him off.

"Yet." Toga glared. "I know your brand of innocence boy and it's not so innocent."

Jak huffed as he stared at his friend's father. "Fine if I do anything to encourage your precious little baby I'll let you know because after all he's such a tool."

"I'm not laughing." He growled.

"Huh maybe you should." He countered. "Then maybe Sesshoumaru would once in awhile." He nodded curtly at him then headed back to Sesshoumaru's room to check on his friend.

"Yes because that's obviously his problem." He shook his head then looked over at Kage. "Now that that nonsense is out of the way," he sat back down. "you can tell me the rules of the house; since it seems you're the mother here."

"That's simple," he growled not at all liking that mother comment. "don't piss me off and we'll all get along just fine."

Toga arched a silver brow at that. "Well that's all fine and good but I was thinking more along the lines of parties and drinking."

"You drink under age, you get my foot up your ass." He nodded curtly. "You have a party without my permission, you get my foot up your ass. You're failing a single class and attend a party, you get my foot up your ass."

"Well it looks like I don't have to worry then." He suddenly sighed deeply. "Though with my Sesshoumaru drinking and partying isn't something I really need to concern myself with. It's Jak he has a tendency to cause trouble and somehow manages to drag my boy with him."

"My job is not to baby sit." Kage glared at him. "If it's an issue then you should take them both home with you so you can baby sit them yourself."

Toga smirked at that and stood up. "Not on your life." He turned for the door. "Take good care of my boy and if any serious issues arise…" he walked to the door, looked over his shoulder at the boy with a smirk, and left not finishing his sentence.

Now he knew where Sesshoumaru got that shit from and wanted to punch both boy and father in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright just so you know I know very little about football so if my football scene is wrong oh well. Besides this fic isn't about football as much as it is about romance. So hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Come on," Jak whined. "it'll be fun." His eyes suddenly widened. "Just think of it; quarterbacks, linebacks, running backs, TIGHT…ENDS…" he beamed excitedly at him. "there's a reason they're called that."

Sesshoumaru snorted at him. "There's more to life then _'backs'_ and_ 'ends'_.

"Not today there isn't." Jak grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "We live with most of the football team and we get to see them everyday. Don't you want to see how they all got those hard hot bodies?" He pulled him towards the door. "Especially that Naraku?"

"No." He tried to pull away only to find Jak was not going to take no for an answer.

"Nooo." He shook his head as he pulled him out of the bedroom. "It's the first football game of the year and since we live here with most of the team we have to go."

He knew this was a losing battle so with a sigh he just let Jak have his way. "Fine we'll go."

"Yay!" Jak squealed excitedly and began pulling him down the stairs to leave. "I can't wait to see that hottie Kageromaru in action."

Sesshoumaru jerked himself free of Jak's hold when they were outside. "Why Kageromaru? I just don't get it."

Jak looked over at him and grinned hugely as he toyed with his hair. "Have you looked at his body?" His eyes sparkled. "It's gorgeous!"

"To each his own I suppose." He nearly cringed.

"Please girlfriend," he stopped with his hands on his hips and stared at him knowingly. "the only difference between my Kageromaru's body and Naraku's is the personality controlling it."

He couldn't disagree with that. "Yes Kage does have a permanent case of PMS."

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes as he pulled his ringing phone out of his purse. "Oooh speak of the devil." His eyes glowed at his friend. "We were just talking about you." He answered the phone.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and was sorely tempted to roll his eyes at his friend.

"Of course I'm coming I wouldn't miss it." He answered as he winked at his friend. "I can't wait to see your hot body in action."

"Enough." Kage growled. "Are you still at the house?"

"Yes; why?" He drew his brows as he stared at Sesshoumaru.

"I grabbed the wrong helmet. Go in my room, in my closet, get the helmet on the top shelf, and bring it to me. Meet me in the hall by the locker room."

"You can count on me." Jak beamed.

"I bet." He growled then hung up.

"He forgot his helmet and wants ME to bring it to him." Jak swooned.

He finally gave into the urge and rolled his eyes. "Just get it so we can go."

"Be back in a jiff." He turned and hurried back into the house to get the forgotten helmet.

xx

Sesshoumaru would never admit it to anyone… well maybe Jak but he was having fun watching the game. Unlike his best friend he wasn't in it for the sake of watching all those hard hot bodies tackle each other. He actually found he enjoyed the thrill of the game even if he didn't totally get how it was played.

They were down to the last seconds, the home team was up by three points, and the visitors had the ball. If the visiting team scored they would win and the home team would lose. The thought of going home to a losing team irritated him. He was sure if they lost they would all be pissed off and moody and he would have to kill them all because it would piss him off.

He watched as Naraku and Kage took up their position on the line to try to stop the other team from scoring. When the game first started he had no idea as to the positions his roommates played or what exactly they did for the team. Though as the game progressed he learned that Naraku and Kageromaru were defensive backs, Hiten was a quarterback, and Kei was a running back.

He had no idea Jak knew so much about football; he just thought his friend was into it because he was into the guys that played the game. He always wanted to watch football, hockey, and rugby and he thought Jak wanted to watch them because of the build of the players. Apparently he was wrong… well only partially; half was the bodies of the sport the other half was he was actually into the sport.

He suddenly jumped to this feet along with everyone else when the opposing team's quarterback ran for the touchdown line. Kage tackled the team's quarterback right at the line and he like everyone else he waited with bated breath to see if he made the point or not.

When Kage's team members started jumping around excitedly he knew they won and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"They should have tried for the field goal and go for the tie!" Jak called over the cheering crowd then grabbed him by the hand. "Come on!"

"But the games not over!" Sesshoumaru called back as Jak pulled him from their seats and headed for the exit.

"There's only ten seconds left!" He called over his shoulder. "The game is over!"

"Where are we going then." He demanded when they made it through the exit.

"We're going to meet our roommates and congratulate them on winning the first game of the season." He grinned hugely at him.

"Can we not do that at home?" He scowled not really wanting to go into the locker room and deal with his roommates; especially Naraku. He had a sneaking suspicion that because of this win Naraku was going to use it as an excuse to kiss him again; calling it a congratulatory kiss or some such nonsense.

"No; it won't be the same." He shook his head. "We have to do it when they're still excited about winning."

"They'll still be excited when they get home." He growled.

"Yes but it's less likely at home for me to get my hands on that Kageromaru."

And there it was. "You can seduce Kageromaru at home." He argued as Jak pulled him through the door into the locker room.

"Bonus points." He grinned hugely. "I got the idea from Naraku."

"What do you mean?" He questioned as he followed him over to Kage's dressing area.

He sat down on Kage's chair and smirked at him. "It means you do a little something extra to make them happy to get a few extra points for yourself."

He arched a brow at him as he crossed his arms over his chest realizing that Jak was serious about Kage. "So what are you going to do for him to get these extra points?"

"Praise him on what a great job he did in winning the game of course."

"Of course." Sesshoumaru shook his head and sat down in the next chair over. "I still don't understand why Kageromaru besides the great body excuse."

"Because," he started as he dug through his bag to find his lip gloss. "there's just something about him."

"Something about him; that's it?"

"Alright," he looked over at his friend after he freshened up his lip gloss. "what is it about Naraku that makes you LET him kiss you?"

"I don't LET him do anything." He growled. "He just does as he wants no matter what I say and that is why I hate him."

"Hate him; riiiight." He rolled his eyes then grinned when the door to the locker was thrown open excitedly.

Sesshoumaru glowered at his friend and would have said something to that but with the team entering the locker room he wouldn't have heard him anyway. So instead he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff and watched as Jak jumped up to greet Kage.

"You did it!" Jak bounced up and down excitedly when Kage came to stand before him. "You won the game!" He jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

"Let go of me." He growled as he grabbed him by the waist, picked him up, and held him out in front of him.

Jak kept his arms draped around his neck and smiled at him. "But YOU won the game; YOU!"

Kage couldn't help but let an oh so small grin pull on his lips. "I did." He nodded curtly.

"Yes you did!" Jak beamed and pulled himself back in to hug him again.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he watched Jak and Kage flirt with each other. As much as Kage said he wanted nothing to do with Jak he never really ever pushed him away.

"Out of my seat kiddo." Kei nudged Sesshoumaru. "I have to get changed."

Sesshoumaru looked up at his room mate and wanted to say something to that kiddo remark but held his tongue. It seemed that no matter what he said or did they were going to call him that so he may as well accept it and ignore it. "Congratulations." He stood up.

Kei waved it off. "It was just the first game; doesn't count for much but thanks anyway." He sat down and looked at him. "Now if it was a playoff game then things would be different."

"If it doesn't matter that much why is everyone so excited?" He drew his brows.

"Because it's the first game of the year." Naraku threw his arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Here I'll take him off your hands."

Kei smirked at him. "As you wish." He waved a dismissive hand at him. "I need to get out of here before Sango comes in here and drags me out of here while chewing my head off for taking too long." He looked over at Naraku and smirked. "We're having a make up dinner tonight."

Naraku snorted. "Lunch tomorrow?"

Kei nodded with a smirk. "Told you you would lose." He grinned at his friend then suddenly glared at Hiten.

"Oooh you are in sooo much trouble when I tell Sango what you just said." He threw a towel at Kei's head.

He caught the towel and threw it back at him. "And I'll gut you while you sleep." Kei countered before he pulled his jersey over his head. "Then," he smirked at him as he tossed his jersey across the back of his chair. "I'll have a talk with Kagome about you and Eri."

"I never!" Hiten defended.

"Yes but she won't know that." He smirked. "I'll just use my sweet charm on her and she'll believe anything I say."

"Screw you man." Hiten huffed then stormed over to his area and plopped down in his chair.

Naraku laughed at that then pulled Sesshoumaru over to his dressing area.

"Let go of me." He growled though made no real move to get away from him mainly because he knew he wouldn't be able to break free of his grip on him.

"So did you enjoy the game?" He questioned when he let go of him and began pulling his jersey off.

"A little." He nodded curtly at him.

Naraku arched a brow at him as he tossed his jersey into the dirty clothes bin. "A little?"

"It was my first game too." He glared getting a little defensive sure Naraku was going to make fun of him for not knowing anything about football.

Naraku pulled his pads off over his head. "And what did you think?"

"It was… interesting." He answered as he watched him toss his pads onto a shelf in his locker.

"I've never heard anyone describe the sport like that." He stared at him thoughtfully. "So the question is then; did you have fun?"

Sesshoumaru watched him pull his undershirt off and throw it atop his duffel bag at his feet. "Yes," he nodded as he stared at the dog tags resting against his perfectly sculpted chest. "why are you wearing those?"

Naraku grabbed them and gently ran his thumb over them. "They were my father's."

"Were?"

He released them letting them fall back against his chest then sat down in his chair to take his shoes off. "My dad was a general in the Marines and died in combat."

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru nodded at him.

"I'm not." He shrugged. "He died doing what he loved. He always said that the worst way in life for him to die would be dying while not in service." He removed his left shoe and let it drop to the floor.

"He wanted to die in combat?" He drew his brows deeply.

"Well I wouldn't say he wanted to die as much as I would say when he died he wanted it to be while in service." He dropped his right shoe to the floor. "My mom to this day swears that my dad died happy and I agree."

"Did he die while you were young?"

"No; it's only been five years." He nodded and fingered the tags. "I miss him the most during my games." He looked at him and smiled. "He started me in football while I was young and always told me to do what I love otherwise it's not worth doing. So I wear his tags every game I play because he couldn't come to every game and he introduced me to the sport I love."

"And now he can." Sesshoumaru nodded at him.

"And now he can." He agreed as he pulled his socks off.

"So what about your mom?"

He stood up and snorted at that as he began to untie his pants. "She only comes to the important games. She says she's seen me my whole life and has been a part of every little thing I wanted to do no matter how ridiculous it was." He smirked. "So unless I go pro I'll only see her at the big games."

He watched him grab a towel and wrap it around his waist to take his pants off and wondered why he was being so modest. "Are you going to go pro?"

"Haven't decided yet." He shrugged and tossed his pants into the clothes bin. "I love the game but I also want something to fall back on; just in case. Unlike those two." He nodded over at Hiten and Kage as he finished stripping off under his towel. "Going pro is the dream for both of them and anything less…" he shrugged. "well they both would rather die."

"Well that makes them fools." Sesshoumaru glared over at Kage who was acting like he was trying to keep Jak from helping him remove his uniform. "I give it a week." He muttered under his breath.

"If that." Naraku grunted. "I bet Jak will wear Kage down before sunup tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru turned back to face him. "Jak has always been like that. Once he sees what he wants he goes after it until he gets it."

Naraku arched a dark brow at him. "So what does he do once he has what he wants?"

"Depends on how much he likes it versus how much of it was just for the challenge." He sighed deeply. "Most of the time its just the challenge then its over but in this case…" He trailed off and looked over at the two in question.

"You think he really likes Kage that much?"

He looked up at him. "I have known Jak for a long long time. I know when he's faking and when it's real." He looked back over at his friend who was smiling at Kage like he was the greatest thing on the face of the Earth. "Right now it's real otherwise we wouldn't have come here to congratulate you we would have done it at home." He shook his head as he looked back at him. "His bed is nowhere near here."

"I see." Naraku smirked. "And what about you? How can someone tell the difference between fake and real with you?"

"Simple, everything with me is real. I don't have time for playing games." He answered dismissively.

"Good to know." He reached over and gently trailed the backs of his fingers along his cheek.

"For the last time; do not touch me." Sesshoumaru growled and slapped his hand away from his face.

Naraku smirked at that. "No." He grabbed him by the chin. "Absolutely not." He leaned down and placed a quick peck on his lips then headed for the shower.

Sesshoumaru watched him go with a death glare. He was going to gut him one of these days and enjoy doing it immensely.

xx

"Alright here's the rules; if I see either one of you drink anything that's forbidden you'll see what I'm like when I'm really pissed off. Understood?" Kage growled at his two youngest roommates.

"I don't drink." Sesshoumaru growled right back.

"Neither do I." Jak nodded at him.

"Good." Kage nodded curtly. "Now stay out of trouble."

"I am not a child." Sesshoumaru bit out with a glare.

"Not always." He countered then headed into the kitchen to finish getting ready for the party.

Sesshoumaru looked over at his friend with a scowl. "Again; why?"

"Can't help myself." Jak beamed at him then suddenly became serious. "So are you going to stay for any of the party or are you going to go hide up in your room?"

"It doesn't matter." He walked over and sat down on the couch.

"It does." Jak argued as he sat down next to him. "We're in college now; this is when you're supposed to do all the things you're not supposed to do. That way when you're stuck in the nine to five grind you can look back and wish for these days again."

He fought against the urge to roll his eyes at him. "First off I'll never be stuck in the nine to five grind and neither will you. Secondly the things I'm not supposed to do are not the same things everyone else is not supposed to be doing."

"Oh please." He stroked his finger's through his hair dramatically. "We're college kids the wrong thing is the wrong thing no matter who your daddy is." He smirked. "Besides don't you want to do things Toga would absolutely hate if he ever found out you did them?"

"Yes but only the things I want to do."

"Alright; what do you want to do then?" He widened his eyes at him. "Hook up with Naraku? Daddy would hate that more than anything."

"No." He growled.

Jak looked up at the dark male standing behind Sesshoumaru. "I tried. It's your turn now I have to go work on my own man." He stood up and straightened out his skirt.

"Don't worry I can handle it from here." Naraku smirked and sat down next to Sesshoumaru on the other side of him.

"Good." Jak nodded at him. "Now I'm off to win my man. Wish me luck!" He grinned then headed into the kitchen to _'help' _Kage get ready for the party.

"What." Sesshoumaru demanded as he looked over at the male sitting next to him.

"It seems rather interesting that you get so moody after I've kissed you."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits. "That's because you kissed me." He bit out.

"So you get moody after I kiss you but not before or during." He arched a brow at him. "Interesting."

"It is not." He growled and made to stand up only to be held down by a hand on his shoulder.

"Why does it bother you so much that I like you?" He drew his brows as he stared at him.

"Because," he glared at him. "I don't want you to like me."

Naraku just stared at him with a smirk on his lips. "Hmm… well now isn't that interesting." He stood up.

Sesshoumaru glowered at him. "What; what's interesting." He demanded coldly.

"You'll know what I know in due time." He grinned at him then looked at Kei and Sango standing in the doorway.

"Has Kage gotten ready yet?" Kei questioned as he held up the shopping bag with the clothes Jak bought for him.

"Not yet but I bet it'll be soon." Naraku looked towards the kitchen. "In about another minute he'll use it as an excuse to get away from his future girlfriend."

"Perfect." He grinned then he and Sango headed up to his room to wait for Kage to go into the bathroom.

Naraku shook his head. "Either Kage is going to find the love of his life or we're all going to die."

"Probably both." Sesshoumaru answered and stood up. "Though in your case I'd much prefer you dead." He nodded curtly then headed upstairs to wait for the party to start.

"I bet." Naraku smirked as he watched him head up to their room. "You're coming around; slowly but surely. Soon you'll be mine."


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Kage bellowed from his bedroom door still wrapped in a small towel around his waist.

"Aren't they in your closet where they belong?" Hiten questioned innocently from his bedroom doorway.

"No they aren't in my closest where they're SUPPOSED to be!" He bit out deadly. "Now where the fuck are my clothes?"

"Here you go." Kei tossed a bag at him from his bedroom door with a smirk.

Kage caught the bag with his free hand and glowered deadly at his roommate. "What did you do with my clothes?"

"We took them out to be cleaned." He smirked then shut his door and locked it.

He glared at Kei's door for a second longer then looked down at the bag in his hand. "I am not wearing these!"

Naraku walked by, snatched the towel from around his waist, and walked off with a chuckle. "Then you'll be at the party naked or in your bedspread looking like a fool."

"I will kill you all!" He nearly bellowed then backed into his room and slammed the door shut.

Kei and Sango walked out of his bedroom and moved to stand next to Naraku and Hiten who were staring at Kage's door. "I hope we got everything."

"You didn't." Naraku smirked.

"What did we miss?" Sango stared up at him with brows drawn deeply.

"His…" Hiten started but was cut off when Kage suddenly jerked his door open.

Sango gasped, covered her eyes, and spun around. "GAH put some clothes on!"

Kage effectively ignored her and glared at his roommates. "Where the fuck are my underwear?" He bit out deadly between clenched teeth.

"Underwear?" Naraku questioned quizzically. "I haven't seen any anywhere." He smirked at him then looked at Hiten. "What about you; seen any underwear anywhere?"

"Can't say that I have." He shook his head and looked at Kei. "You see any?"

"Not lately." He grinned as he placed his hand on Sango's shoulder. "Come on lets go before my eyes are burned out of their sockets."

"Yes." She quickly agreed. "I think I'm traumatized for life."

"I think we're all going to be scarred for life." Naraku smirked then followed after Kei and Sango.

"Already am." Hiten grunted and headed back for his room. "Oh and one more thing," he looked over his shoulder at his still naked and still standing in the doorway glaring at him roommate. "Jak is on his way up, you might…" He trailed off when Kage stepped back into his room and slammed the door shut. "Damn he's too easy." He laughed then headed into his room to finish getting ready.

xx

"You look soooooo good!" Jak squealed as he eyed Kage over.

"Wow, those clothes really work for you." Hiten stared at him.

Kage just grunted at the both of them though he did have to admit they fit him perfectly and he did look good. However the lack of underwear was irritating him; he felt way too free and it did not feel right. "Just forget it." He growled and stormed into the kitchen to make himself a strong drink.

"He likes them." Hiten winked at Jak.

Jak looked at him hopefully. "You think so?"

"I know so." He nodded. "Otherwise he would have had a bigger fit then that over us telling him how good he looked." He smirked at him. "With Kage you have to listen to what he doesn't say to know how he really feels about stuff."

"My Sessy is the exact same way." He nodded with a glance over at Naraku who was smirking at him.

"I already knew that." Naraku nodded. "That's a read between the lines boy if I ever saw one."

"Don't I know it." Jak sighed deeply. "Some days its exhausting trying to sort out what he's REALLY saying." He grinned at him. "Especially when it comes to you."

"Oh?" He arched a dark brow at that. "And what HASN'T he said about me?"

"Well that you're always paying attention to him when he doesn't want you too." He shook his head. "Or in other words you're not paying enough attention to him when he wants you to pay attention to him."

"I suspected as much." He nodded. "That boy is a riddle you have to put together backwards. Which makes him one hell of a challenge."

"So is that all he is to you; a challenge?" Jak threatened. "Because if he is you'll see what a real bitch is like when she's pissed off."

Naraku held his hands up in front of him to ward off the threat. "No no he's not a challenge."

"He better not be." He growled.

"Now don't go getting all worked up over nothing." Hiten soothed. "I'm sure Naraku's intentions are completely…" he smirked at his friend. "innocent." He intoned.

"You know it's been a week since I kicked your ass and I believe its time for another one." Naraku growled.

"You will do no such thing." Kagome hissed from the doorway.

"Saved by my woman." Hiten smirked at his friend.

"She won't be around for you to hide behind forever." Naraku easily countered.

"Well right now she is." Hiten countered. "Besides I believe you have someone else to worry about." He nodded towards the stairs when Sesshoumaru walked down them.

"So I do." He looked over at the boy who was glowering deadly at him.

Jak waved a dismissive hand. "Look just don't hurt my baby."

"I won't." Naraku bit out getting quite irritated that Jak was treating him like he was some vicious monster out to do nothing but hurt Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you go see if Kage needs anything or gush to him about his clothes."

"Good idea." He beamed and with a wink at Sesshoumaru then headed to the kitchen to do just that.

"What a drama…" Hiten started but was cut off by Kagome.

"Oh yea Naraku look who showed up on my doorstep this morning." Kagome looked to the front door. "Come in." She called.

Naraku's eyes suddenly went wide when Kikyo entered the house.

"Hi." She smiled as she walked up to him. "I've missed you." She purred then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together.

"Oh no." Hiten shook his head. "This is not going to end well."

"What?" Kagome stared at him.

"What?" He mimicked and nodded towards Sesshoumaru. "What did I tell you about Naraku? Do you remember?"

Kagome's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh no!" She gasped.

"Yea well it's too late for that now." He growled at her. "Once this is all over you're going to have to apologize for a week to make up for not at the very least warning him."

Naraku pulled Kikyo away from him and looked over to where Sesshoumaru was last seen only to find that he was no longer there.

"What's going on?" Kikyo questioned as she stared up at him. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"In a sense." He answered as he continued to scour the room looking for Sesshoumaru. "I wasn't prepared for the surprise." He looked back at her as he answered then looked towards the kitchen to see if he could find Sesshoumaru in there.

Kikyo grabbed Naraku by the chin and forced him to look at her. "Naraku honey what is it?"

"He has a new WOMAN in his life right now." Hiten nodded.

"Really?" She looked from him to Naraku. "Is that true?"

Naraku sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes; there's someone else."

Kikyo frowned at that. "Well I guess I came back too late." She gave off a small laugh. "I thought I could come back and we'd pick up where we left off."

"I couldn't wait for you forever and you knew that." He stared at her. "Had you stayed maybe things would be different now but…" He trailed off, looked around, and found that Sesshoumaru was now sitting on the couch talking with Kei and Sango.

Kikyo looked to where he was looking and drew her brows. "You mean Sango? Isn't she with Kei?"

"Not Sango." Hiten answered then glowered at Kagome. "You didn't tell her ANYTHING?"

"Well it just kinda slipped my mind." Kagome huffed. "I mean I did mean to tell her… eventually." She looked down at the floor and toed the carpet.

"I bet." Hiten huffed then grabbed her by the wrist. "Woman one of these days you're inability to gossip like all girls is really going to bite you in the ass if it hasn't already."

"HEY!" Kagome growled as he pulled her into the kitchen to give Kikyo and Naraku some privacy.

Kikyo looked from where her best friend and Hiten disappeared back to Naraku. "What is going on?" She huffed.

Naraku sighed deeply. "Kikyo it's not Sango," he looked back over at the couch and again stared at Sesshoumaru. "it's him." He then looked back over at her.

"Him as in that boy as in you're gay?" She stared wide eyed at him.

"Partially," he shrugged. "I'm bi have been for a long time even before I dated you."

She stared at him for a long moment processing what he was saying then scowled at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"It just kind of slipped my mind?" He smirked.

"I'm not laughing." She huffed. "Jesus Naraku you could have at least told me."

"Would it have changed anything?" He arched a brow at her.

"Yes, no, I don't know." She sighed. "It just would have been nice to at least know."

"You know now." He dismissed. "It's time for us to move on; we had fun while it lasted. No regrets."

"I suppose." She crossed her arms over her chest though a little disappointed that her dream of getting Naraku back wasn't going to come true. "Alright then; tell me about this him you're interested in."

That's what he always loved about Kikyo; she wasn't a dweller. "Well…" he looked back over at Sesshoumaru and began telling her all about him from the first moment he met the boy.

xx

"HUSSY!" Jak bellowed and made to attack the girl in front of him.

"Stop." Kage bit out and wrapped an arm around Jak's waist to keep him from attacking the her.

"You touch my man again and I'll scratch your eyes out!" Jak struggled against Kage's hold.

"He's not your man." Kagura hissed. "On my last check we were still together."

Kage glared at her. "You honestly think after that whole incident a month ago we're still together? You're delusional." He bit out and tightened his grip around Jak's waist when he nearly broke free of his hold. "Plus the mere fact that I haven't called your or seen you since should have told you something."

Kagura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you're still mad about that. It's such old news."

"To you maybe." He countered. "For me it was the last damn straw with you."

"So you're going to break up with me because of your hair?" She questioned like he was stupid.

Kage glared deadly at her. "That is just one thing in the long list of things you've done to piss me off. However the reason it's over between us is because I found out about Koga." When she widened her eyes he arched a cocky brow at her. "Oh I see you thought you had that well under wraps."

"It was nothing." She argued.

"Nothing enough to do it more than once?" When her eyes widened even further he snorted. "That's what I thought. You and I were done the second you decided to cheat on me."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have cheated on you if you were a little more pleasant." She countered coldly.

"There is nothing wrong with his personality!" Jak glared at her. "He's just fine the way he is and he deserves better than some whore!"

"Why you little bitch!" Kagura raised her hand to slap her.

"Do not." Kage threatened. "You are through here; leave." He glared at her.

"Yea and don't ever come back or you'll regret it!" Jak followed up with another small struggle to get away.

"That'll be enough." Kage ordered the boy in his arm then picked him up and carried him off into the kitchen.

"Oh and one more thing Kagura," Hiten stepped up next to her. "Kage's new girlfriend there isn't a girl." He smirked. "It's funny really, Kage would rather be with a man than you." He gave a small jerk of his head towards the door. "Have a good night and we shouldn't be seeing you again anytime soon I hope."

"Fuck you!" She hissed stormed out of the house.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene with Jak, Kage, and Kagura and snorted. "Childish." He muttered to himself then moved his attention to the bastard that was constantly staring at him.

What was his deal? Why was he staring at him all the time? Shouldn't he be hanging out with his girlfriend or whoever that was kissing all over him? He needed to get away so he would quit watching him; it was getting on his last damn nerve.

However he knew if he left while he was watching he would follow and that was the last thing he wanted. So he was just going to have to wait for that moment when he wasn't looking and make his exit.

Well it seemed that idea wasn't going to happen especially when he walked across the room to join him in his darkened corner.

"Why are you hiding over here?"

"I'm not hiding." He glared at him.

"Alright what has you so bent out of shape all of a sudden?" He arched a dark brow at him.

"I'm not." He growled. "Why are you over here anyway." He demanded. "Should you be over there with your girlfriend."

"First I'd rather be over here with you," he gave him a smile which as completely innocent though his thoughts were far from being innocent. "and secondly she's not my girlfriend."

"Didn't look that way to me." He challenged. "The way she threw herself at you and has been hanging all over you all night doesn't indicate you are anything less then together."

He couldn't help but stare him slightly wide eyed. "Okay maybe she did throw herself at me but…"

Sesshoumaru held up a silencing hand. "You do not have to justify yourself to me. Whatever you and that girl," he practically sneered. "are to each other is not my business nor to I wish to hear about it." With that he turned and walked away heading for his room; for him this party was officially over. He had had enough drama, noise, stupidity, and everything else for one night; he was done.

Naraku watched him go with something akin to disbelieve written all over his face. Was that jealousy? There was no way Sesshoumaru was JEALOUS over Kikyo; was he? It certainly felt and sounded like he was.

Oh where was Jak when you needed him to decipher Sesshoumaru?

He wasn't sure how to take any of that or even what to do. Did he go upstairs, throw the boy to the bed, and have his way with him; which is what he really wanted to do. Though would that just chase him off? He usually wasn't confused when it came to getting a relationship started but with Sesshoumaru… he was more confused then ever.

He was going to have to think on this for a bit and make a decision from there. Yes that's exactly what he would do; just wait until Sesshoumaru was asleep then crawl into bed with him.

xx

"If that bitch ever comes back here I'll… I'll…" Jak huffed as he stormed back and forth in front of Kage. "I don't know what I'll do but it won't be very nice!" He stopped and stared up at him. "What did you ever see in her anyway? You are soooo much better than that whore!"

"Calm down." Kage ordered. "You just called her a whore and me a better whore."

"Well she just made me so mad!" He huffed. "I mean the nerve of her to come here after all she's done to you and throw herself at you like that! She's the one with the personality issues! What does she know about better personalities she's probably never had a good one to begin with."

Kage just shook his head and sighed as he watched Jak. He couldn't deny that Jak was completely into him as much as part of him really wished he wasn't. Yet another slowly growing larger part of him was loving the absolute devotion he had for him. So now he had to decide what to do about it.

He had never been with another man before; it never even crossed his mind. Though with Jak it was a little different. He looked like a girl, sounded like a girl, acted like a girl, and even got hormonal like a girl. The only difference between him and real girls was that his anatomy was built a little different.

So the question was; was that really a problem? It felt like it should be but in reality it wasn't. Maybe he looking at this all wrong; especially since he did know someone who played both ways and he didn't seem bothered by any of it at all.

Naraku didn't act any different whether he was dating a female or a male. Once he even asked him about it and Naraku said that the only difference really was the sex… in a sense. Well if that was the only difference then there shouldn't be a problem; right?

Oh now he was giving himself a headache and that only led to him being pissed off. He had to quit analyzing things so hard and just let whatever happens happen. That would be the simplest solution to this whole mess and less aggravating.

"Jak why don't you go find us a place to sit down while I get a drink. Your ranting is giving me a headache."

Jak closed his mouth and stared up at him. "Alright," he nodded. "then I'll give you a massage to ease the tension of that bitch showing her ugly face around here. I mean did you see her? How anyone with a face like that could leave the house without mascara and liner is beyond me." He nodded curtly at him then turned and headed into the living room to find a comfortable place for them to sit.

"Definitely a girl." He nodded to himself as he watched him leave the kitchen. "Definitely." He agreed then went to the counter that was serving as a bar to get him a cold hard drink.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been awhile but work has been busy so haven't had time to upload or do much of anything else for that matter. Oh well as goes life so too I go. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Naraku waited… and waited… and waited… AND WAITED for what seemed like forever. In fact it had only been a mere two hours since Sesshoumaru went to his room and he didn't know if he was asleep yet. He wanted to go up and check but if he wasn't; then what? Did he just go in there and ravish him on the spot; which is what he really wanted to do.

He knew Sesshoumaru liked to sit up and read one of his old books for awhile before going to bed. However it was now two in the morning and Sesshoumaru on a normal day was asleep by ten but today wasn't a normal day. So what did he do?

Should he risk it or should he wait a little while longer?

He wanted to ask Jak what he thought he should do. However Jak was out cold on Kage's lap and he didn't want to wake him up just for a question to cure his indecision. Especially since Kage looked like he was quite content having Jak curled up on his lap.

"I'm heading out."

"Yea me too." He answered as he glanced at the stairs for the millionth time in the matter of minutes.

Kikyo smirked at him. "You must really be into that boy."

"What?" He drew his brows as he looked at her.

"Alright," She placed her hands on her hips. "what is it Naraku? I know you and when you're this out of it something's on your mind."

Naraku just gave a small shake of his head. "Just debating with myself."

At that her eyes widened. "Now I've never known you to be unsure about anything. So what's the problem? Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it." He snorted.

She huffed at that. "Well now tell me how can you know I can't help if you don't tell me what the problem is."

"Alright," he arched a brow at her. "Sesshoumaru is up in the room, I want to crawl into bed with him, but I don't know if he's asleep or not."

"If he is or if he isn't what difference does it make?" She stared hard at him. "You're not planning on just jumping in bed with him; are you?"

"It crossed my mind." He shrugged dismissively.

"Crossed your mind?" She questioned in shock. "Does he even want you in his bed?"

"I don't know." He stared at her like Sesshoumaru's opinion didn't matter one way or the other. "I mean we've kissed here and there and he did get jealous because of you."

"That doesn't equate to just jumping into his bed." She countered. "Unless he invites you you can't do that to him."

He snorted at that. "That boy will never invite me to do anything."

"Even still that doesn't give you the right to just jump into his bed." She stared hard at him. "Instead of just throwing yourself at him why don't you date him." When he just stared blankly at her she sighed deeply. "I can't believe I have to tell you about dating."

"Oh DATING." He drawled sarcastically.

"Yes DATING." She nodded curtly at him with a glare not liking his sarcasm. "Take him out somewhere he's never been before or to somewhere he would really want to go." She suddenly stared wide eyed at him. "Didn't you say he was into old books or something?"

"Loves them." He snorted. "But I can't afford books on the scale he's looking to buy."

"I didn't say buy him a book; now did I?" She bit out completely irritated that Naraku was acting sooo stupid. She didn't remember him being this dumb when they were together or did she just not notice?

He nearly huffed as he stared at her. "Then what else is there?"

"Oh I don't know," she waved an annoyed hand through the air. "maybe find an old book store to take him to or something. You know a date something like you did with me when we first met."

"Oooh," Kagome called from the other side of the room. "take him antiquing for books down in old town. Maybe he'll find an old book that you can afford to buy."

"Now that's a good idea." Kikyo agreed. "And maybe he'll find a really rare book that no one knows is rare but him."

Naraku looked between the two woman. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Of course it isn't." Kikyo sighed again. "Woo him proper and he'll be puddy in your hands before you know it." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "If you need advice or anything call me and I'll help however I can."

"Will do." He hugged her then walked her to the door. "Wish me luck."

She snorted at that. "Not on your life," she smirked. "with your kind of luck I'd probably jinx you." She winked at him. "I'll see you later."

Naraku watched her go then closed the door and returned to the living room.

"I just say do what you want and whatever happens happens." Kage partially slurred.

"Oh is that what you're doing?" He arched a dark brow at him as he eyed Jak in his lap cuddled against him. "Just letting it happen?"

Kage shrugged. "I'm his one and only; why fight it?"

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard." Kagome pointed out. "If you don't want it don't let it just happen."

"Woman mind your own." Hiten ordered with a glare at her.

"Hey I'm just trying to help." She countered. "Unlike you who does nothing and says nothing!"

Hiten snorted at that. "You see that over there?" He nodded at Kage and Jak.

She narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. "Of course I do they're right in front of me after all."

"Well there you go." He nodded.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "That is not hooking them up."

"Well just shy of throwing them both into bed together butt naked I think we've done enough!"

"Hey!" She pointed a sharp finger in his face. "Don't you yell at me!"

"I'll yell at you if I want to!" He challenged.

"And I'll punch you soooo hard if you don't shut-up right now!"

Naraku snorted at the two with a small shake of his head. With Hiten and Kagome it was the same damn thing day in day out. Argue, argue, argue, and claim that they do no such thing. They had to of been made for each other.

"I'm going to bed." Kage set his drink on the end table. "I'm partied out." He yawned, gathered up Jak, and on wobbly legs stood up.

"Do you really think you can make it up the stairs in your condition while carrying someone?" Naraku arched a brow at him.

"Absolutely." He nodded curtly. "It's all a matter of bal…" He trailed off as he fell back into the couch jarring Jak awake.

"Yea balance; that's all it'll take." Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"What's going on?" Jak yawned.

"Oh nothing but Kage trying to kill both you and him all in one fail swoop." Hiten answered with a snort.

"What?" He drew his brows as he stared over at him.

Naraku shook his head. "Just get up and help Kage to bed then get in it with him."

"I think I can do that." He got up, stretched, yawned again, and turned to the man on the couch. "Come on big boy lets get you to bed." He held a hand out to him.

Kage grunted and took the hand held out to him. Though due to the size to size and weight to weight ratio between him and Jak he just ended up pulling him back down onto his lap.

Jak huffed irritably then looked at Naraku. "Think you can put those thick muscles of yours to good use?" He huffed.

"I suppose." He shrugged. "But it'll cost you."

"Cost me?" He glared at him. "Why should it cost me anything to get him off his ass and into bed?"

"Because it's just where you want both him and you to be." He smirked.

"I don't need your help to get into his bed." He glared at him.

"No but I need yours to get into Sesshoumaru's."

Jak shook his head and rolled his eyes at that. "Why didn't you just say that in the first damn place?"

"What can I say," he shrugged. "I just like to make things difficult."

Jak crossed his arms over his chest indignantly. "No wonder you can't get into his bed."

"Very funny." He grunted.

"Aren't I though." He smirked back then stood up. "Alright lets get him into bed then you can tell me what your problem is."

"Yes because it's clearly me and not Sesshoumaru's standoffishness." He grumbled to himself as he moved around the couch to get Kage up so they could get him into bed.

xx

Twenty minutes and a lot of arguing with Kage later; Naraku and Jak stood outside Kage's door staring at each other tiredly.

"So what's the problem?" Jak stared up at him. "And can we make this quick; I don't want him passing out on me."

Naraku snorted at that. "Okay, Sesshoumaru got jealous of Kikyo, stormed off to bed, and now I need to make him feel better. I was thinking of crawling into bed with him but was told that might be a bad idea."

Jak just stared at him wide eyed. "Sesshoumaru? Jealous? Are you sure?" He questioned suspiciously; Sesshoumaru and jealous did not go together In the same sentence… ever.

"Well he nearly bit my head off about Kikyo kissing me and got rather bent out of shape about her hanging all over me; which she never did. Then he stormed off and went to bed without another word." He sighed deeply. "So I can only assume he was jealous."

Jak just stared at him trying to wrap his mind around what he just said. "I don't believe it." He shook his head.

"Yes and had it not happened to me I wouldn't have believed it either." He sighed again. "So what do you think? You've known him longer than anyone; any advice on what I should do would be very helpful."

"Yes I know Sesshoumaru but I've never once in our entire friendship seen him get jealous over anything." He stared wide eyed at him. "So whatever it is with you must be serious."

"Well that doesn't help me at all." He scowled. "Just tell me; should I go hop into his bed and cuddle him or have my way with him?"

"You try to have your way with him and I believe he would gut you." He nodded curtly at him. "You move to fast with my Sessy and he'll either run like a coward or destroy you."

"So a good cuddling then?" He arched a dark brow at him.

Jak shook his head. "No, he's mad at you apparently and that'll only make it worse."

"Then what do you propose I do?" He questioned exasperatedly.

"Just what you've been doing that made him so jealous in the first place." He nodded.

Naraku suddenly smirked at that. "Jumping into his bed it is then."

"You haven't been jumping into his bed." He drew his brows. "Well he hasn't said anything about you doing that anyway."

"That's because I haven't." He nodded at him. "With Sesshoumaru I haven't been giving him a choice. I just do what I want, he threatens me, I ignore him, things are fine for a day or two, then we do it all over again."

Jak just shook his head. "Yes I knew about you doing as you pleased but jumping into bed with him…"

"I'm not going to ravish him." He scowled at him. "That's not the best way to woo your future girlfriend you know."

Jak grinned at that. "Agreed." He then sighed. "Here's my advice; it's like I just said. Do what you've been doing because it's obviously getting under his skin and believe it or not he likes it."

"That I can do." He smirked at him. "Well you better get in there and get your man before he's too out cold."

He looked at Kage's door and smiled. "No matter how out cold he is," he looked back at him. "I'll get him up." He then winked at him and opened the door. "Oh and one more thing," he looked back at him. "go easy on my little tiger. Under all that cement he's a tender soul."

Naraku just nodded and headed towards his room. Tender soul his ass, that boy was hard through and through and that is what he liked about him.

xx

Instead of walking into his room like he normally did; Naraku quietly cracked it open to peek in and see if Sesshoumaru was awake. However Sesshoumaru's bed in relation to the door and the wall to the closet left Naraku with nothing to see but a white wall.

"Damn." He quietly hissed then pushed the door open and walked into the room.

To his relief Sesshoumaru was indeed asleep and he couldn't help but smile at the boy in the bed. The only word that ever came to mind every night at seeing Sesshoumaru sleep as he was was cute. Yet… there was something almost sad about the scene as well.

Every night Sesshoumaru would fall asleep on his stomach, head on pillow, and arm dangling over the edge. However eventually in his sleep he would roll onto his side, pull his pillow down to his chest, and curl around it. It was like he was looking for something to hold onto; something solid.

He closed the door behind him and moved to stand next to Sesshoumaru's bed just staring down at him. All he could do was think that he could be whatever it was Sesshoumaru wanted to hold.

He pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the floor before doing the same with his pants. He then eased himself down to sit on the edge of his bed and begin to work the pillow from his grasp without waking him up.

Gently he placed his fingers on his back at the base of his neck and slowly trailed them down the length of his spine. It was just light enough to cause Sesshoumaru to shift his shoulders to make it stop; it didn't stop. He kept it up until Sesshoumaru released his hold on his pillow and rolled onto his back to get away from the tickling thing.

"Perfect." Naraku grinned then moved the pillow back up to the head of the bed before quietly lying down next to the sleeping boy. Now it was just a matter of time before Sesshoumaru would seek out his small piece of comfort and would get something bigger and a whole lot more comforting.

Again he found himself WAITING on Sesshoumaru and he did not like it at all. Although what he was waiting for this time was going to be well worth it. To feel that warm little body pressed against his own; it was going to be hard not to just roll him over and have his way with him.

That led him to wonder if this was indeed a good idea or not? Was this going to lead only to him torturing himself for the rest of the night? It kind of felt like that was what was going to end up happening but it would be worth it in the long run. Sesshoumaru was going to be his no matter what he had to do to get him even if that did mean spending time in dusty old book stores. Yes he was going to woo Sesshoumaru proper.

With that thought in his head he let his eyes fall closed with a smile on his lips as Sesshoumaru rolled over and curled against his side.


	7. Chapter 7

Something was… off? Not right? Wrong? A sleep induced hallucination perhaps? Whatever it was he knew it was wrong but somehow it felt good. It was time to take inventory of the situation and pinpoint what was wrong or right; depending on what it was it might be right. Then again if it felt this good there was no way it could be wrong; could it? Well it was time to find out with a quick inventory of the situation.

First thing to check was the fingers. With a small wiggle he determined they were all accounted for and touching something. Whatever this something was was hard, smooth, and moving like it was breathing. Expand, collapse, expand, collapse, expand… soon his own breathing began following this same rhythm. However this still wasn't telling him anything just that whatever this thing was was moving.

So he moved on down the length of his body which was pressed tightly against the moving thing to check the status of his three… legs? Now he was sure that that wasn't right. His whole life he had only had two legs and now suddenly he had three? Impossible.

Well there was an easy way to solve this extra leg mystery. He would start with the left leg; a little wiggle of the toes and… yes that was his left leg. Now for the right leg which his supposed middle leg was resting on.

A small jerk and yes that was indeed his right leg. Now for the mystery leg in between the two legs he already confirmed to be his. As hard as he tried he just couldn't get that third leg to move therefore determining that it was in fact NOT his leg.

Now the question was whose leg was it? Well there was an easy solution to that as well; just open his eyes and…

Why was he not surprised to find the bastard in his bed? Better yet what the hell was he doing in his bed when he clearly had a girlfriend whose bed he should be sharing? Here he was all this time acting like he liked him when in fact it wasn't like that at all. Apparently he was just a game to him and he did not like it one bit.

The more he thought about it the madder he was getting and kicking Naraku's sorry ass was something he really wanted to do. However he highly doubted he could do much damage to him being smaller and weaker compared to the football player. Yet that didn't mean he couldn't at least try to cause him some sort of pain.

With a narrowing of his eyes he jerked his legs free, placed his one foot against his thigh, and pressed the other against his hip. He then planted one hand on his shoulder, the other against his torso, and pushed his sorry ass right off his bed.

"What the?" Naraku growled as he sat up rubbing his head not really sure of what just happened.

Sesshoumaru sat up and stared down at the male on the floor by his bed. "This is not your bed." He growled. "Do not ever get into this Sesshoumaru's bed again or you will suffer the consequences."

Naraku arched a dark brow at him. "Oh and what do you plan on doing to me if I do?"

"It matters not." He bit out. "If you want a bed to sleep in that's not your own go get in your girlfriend's bed."

"I don't have…"

"Save it." He cut him off. "I saw you with her and it's clearly obvious she's your girlfriend and I will NOT be used by you to make her jealous."

Naraku got up to his knees, crawled up onto the bed, and leaned over him as he backed himself into the wall. "The only one jealous around here is clearly you." He grabbed him by the wrists when he placed them against his chest to push him away.

"I most certainly am not!" He defended as his eyes narrowed to deadly little slits.

"You are." He leaned in even further putting their lips just a breath apart. "However there is no cause for you to worry; you're my one and only."

"Do not!" He bit out between clenched teeth before he pressed his lips together tightly.

"As you wish." He pulled back, released him, got off the bed, and left the room.

Sesshoumaru watched him go and desperately wanted to punch him so hard in his mouth. He wasn't really sure if it was because he wanted him to kiss him and he didn't or because he even considered attempting the act. He suddenly cast an icy glare at the door when it opened and Naraku smirked at him.

"Oh and we're leaving at noon so be ready."

"I'm not go…" He trailed off when Naraku closed the door cutting him off.

Who the hell did that man think he was? Ordering him about like he had the right; he'd put a knife in his back first!

Well maybe that was a little extreme but Naraku just made him SO damn mad. Why was he doing this to him anyway? He didn't believe for one second it was for any other reason than his own entertainment.

Perhaps he should talk to his dad about moving out and see if he'll let him move into an apartment or the dorms or something. Or maybe he should just move down the hall into Jak's room. Jak would be hard to room with but he could get through it; it was only eleven more long long months until he could do what he wanted.

Then again if he did move into Jak's room he suspected Naraku would weasel his way in and Jak out. So basically he was stuck in this room with Naraku as a roommate whether he liked it or not.

Really this was his father's fault. All this get life experience nonsense; he highly doubted that this was that the man was talking about. Yes he was definitely going to have to talk to his father and see what kind of _'life experience'_ he got while in college. He was sure he was experienced out and ready to go home and be done with it.

xx

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow highly at Jak when he walked into the kitchen.

"He was a perfect gentleman." Jak defended.

"I bet." He snorted and sat down at the counter next to him when he poured him a cup a coffee.

"He was." He huffed as he set the pot back down on the counter.

"Oh; then why are you wearing his shirt?" He smirked.

Jak smiled proudly at him. "Because it's just what happened to be handy when I got up this morning." Before Sesshoumaru could respond to that he crossed his arms over his chest superiorly. "Don't think I don't know about you waking up next to that hard hot body belonging to that sexy Naraku."

Sesshoumaru glowered deadly at him. "You will stop encouraging him."

"I will not." He countered. "Naraku is just what you need."

"I do not NEED him or anything from him." He bit out.

"Oh but he is and let me tell you something else." He stared pointedly at him. "That man is completely into you so you better grab on and hold tight or you might just lose him."

"I'd prefer to LOSE him." He scowled.

Jak snorted at that. "Please girlfriend." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "If you REALLY didn't want all his attention you wouldn't still be around for him to give it to you."

"I would not." He growled. "I'm here because my dad…"

"Save it." He held up a silencing hand cutting him off. "I know you and if you didn't really want to be here you would have easily talked your dad out of it. I mean really," he huffed. "when have you ever done anything dear ol' daddy said you had to do?"

He couldn't argue with that; because in fact he really never did do anything he didn't want to; no matter what his father said about it. "That doesn't matter." He nodded curtly. "It's Naraku and this doing as he pleases no matter my thoughts on the issues especially when he already has a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" He drew his brows deeply. "Naraku doesn't have a girlfriend."

"He most certainly does." He countered. "She was at the party; didn't you see her hanging all over him all night?"

"No." He shook his head. "What I saw was an old girlfriend talking with him for a good portion of the night. Kageromaru told me that Naraku and his ex broke up almost a year ago when she moved away."

"Then why were they kissing all over each other all night long." He demanded.

He couldn't believe it, Naraku was right, Sesshoumaru was jealous. "I didn't see them kissing all over each other."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. "As soon as she walked in the door she practically threw herself at him."

"She did? Are you sure?" He stared slightly wide eyed at him.

"She did." He nodded back.

"I can't believe Naraku would let her especially since he's so over his head for you." He sighed deeply. "Maybe she didn't know he trying to get with you and thought they could just jump back together."

"I doesn't matter." He waved a dismissive hand through the air. "If he really wanted to be with someone else he would make sure all past relationships are over."

"Oh?" Jak questioned. "And how many of your past partners know that they will never be able to get back with you?"

"I made it abundantly clear we were done."

Jak couldn't argue with that especially knowing Sesshoumaru as he did. If Sesshoumaru told them it was over… IT WAS OVER and there chance of reuniting. He sighed deeply and took a sip of his coffee. "Alright," he set his cup down. "here's the deal. Naraku is completely in to you and more than you can even imagine. He doesn't just want some fling with you. No matter what you think about exes or anything else to him you're it."

"Well I don't want to be his IT." He nodded curtly.

"Why not?" He asked completely shocked. "I mean damn look at him. He's hot, he has a fun personality, he's hot…"

"I don't want to be his IT because he thinks he can do whatever he wants, when he wants to do it, no matter what I say about it."

Jak snorted at that. "Well maybe he's going about it the only way he can think to break through to you." He nodded. "I mean really you're not the easiest person to get through to; believe me I know."

"That is no excuse for someone to do as they please." He argued.

Jak huffed irritably. "You know what; not everyone in the world is like your dad." He pointed at him.

"I know that." He scowled. "That's not the point."

"Then what IS the point?" He stared at him expectantly.

"The point is he's always doing… stuff."

"Stuff?" Jak drew his brows deeply. "What kind of stuff?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply in annoyance irritated that he had to explain this to him. "You know what kind of stuff." He bit out. "And don't act like you don't know about last night either."

"Well…" he grinned sheepishly.

"Well nothing." He narrowed his ambers deeply. "You will stop encouraging him." He ordered then grabbed his cup of coffer and nearly stormed out of the kitchen.

"Yea right." Jak smirked. "I'll quit encouraging him when you convince me you really don't want Naraku as much as he wants you."

xx

"I am not going anywhere with you." Sesshoumaru growled and attempted to step back away from him. He had never been so mad in his entire life. Every time he tried to leave the house someone would stop him with every lame excuse they could come up with. Apparently Naraku had gained the help of much of the house to keep him from leaving so he could force him to go with him. Well he didn't want to go with him for that matter he never wanted to see him again. "Leave me alone."

"Is this about Kikyo?" He arched a brow at him.

"I don't know anyone named Kikyo." He scowled. "Who is that; another one of your girlfriends?"

Naraku sighed deeply. "I don't have a girlfriend no matter what you think. I'm only into you." He grabbed him, pulled him in close, and before he could make a move to get away he slammed their lips together.

He wanted to fight him, hurt him, jerk away, make him stop but he couldn't. When Naraku would kiss him he couldn't do anything other than just stand there melting into him losing all rational thought. How was he able to do this to him every time he kissed him? Was this a normal reaction to being kissed by another man? Or maybe this was because Naraku was his fist male experience. No matter what it was he just knew he liked it more than he could ever admit.

Naraku pulled back and stared at him. "Better?" He questioned as he gently reached up and caressed his cheek.

"No." He whispered breathlessly.

"Of course not." He smirked as he released his hold on him to grab him by the hand and lead him out of the house. "I promise you that where we're going today will make you very happy."

"Where?" He questioned still unable to get his mind about him.

"It's a surprise." He answered as he pulled him through the front door heading for his car.

"I don't like surprises." He scowled when his head finally cleared enough for him to think straight.

"You will on this one." He countered then turned to face him when they reached his car. "Just give it a chance; if you absolutely hate it we'll leave and come home. Promise." He nodded at him.

He didn't want to give it a chance; hell he didn't want to go anywhere with his ever for any reason. However it was quite apparent he wasn't going to just let this go and leave him be. "Fine but we WILL leave the second I say so."

"Agreed." He nodded and opened the door. "Now lets go."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and resigned himself to this _'date'_ thing or whatever this was with him. He just hoped that this day would get over with as quick as possible and that he would get through it relatively untouched and kissed as little as possible. He knew he wouldn't walk away from this completely unscathed. He was going to keep the damage down to a minimum by playing a strong game of defense with a lot of dodging to keep out of his line of sight.

It wouldn't work and he knew it but that didn't mean he couldn't at least try.


	8. Chapter 8

Anyone know anything about writing a lemon between two 14yr old virgins? I don't know what to do it's a young age and could be a little... uh... well... and yea. Any idea would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

xx

"Just because I like old books that does not mean I like antiques."

"True," Naraku agreed as he opened the door to the store. "but old books can be considered an antique of sorts therefore sold in antique stores."

"Are you certain?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I am." He nodded. "Called ahead to make sure." He walked up to the little elderly lady sitting on a stool at the counter. "I called earlier about old books."

"Ah yes," she smiled at him. "they're in back, far right hand corner, seller's section 142."

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"Hope you find what you're looking for." She called as they walked away.

"I'm sure we will." Naraku called back with a smiling glance back at her from over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru followed Naraku as weaved the isles to the far back corner of the store. He really didn't think he was going to find any books that would interest him. He was into OLD books not some dusty book from twenty or thirty years ago that someone thought was old because it looked old. Then again maybe he would get lucky and find something someone didn't realize was old and he could buy it for a fairly cheap price.

"Here we are." Naraku walked into the closet like room filled with books upon books just stacked unimportantly upon the shelves. "Think you'll find anything?" He looked at him.

"Doubtful." He walked over to a shelf and plucked the top book off one of the stacks. "I'm certain they're all reproductions made within the last twenty years." He opened the book and gave a curt nod. "Published 1922, Copyright 1973." He read then looked up at Naraku. "See," he set the book back down. "worthless."

"Alright," Naraku crossed his arms over his chest. "so maybe that one was but look around." He waved his arms at all the books. "There's tons of books here they all can't be worthless. Ever hear the saying needle in the haystack?" He arched a dark brow at him.

"It's a possibility." He nodded as he looked at all the books.

"Well there you go then." He picked a book up and opened it to the page with all the copyright and publishing information. "So what are we looking for exactly?"

Sesshoumaru sat down on the floor next to a stack of books and grabbed the book on the top of the stack. "Anything prior to the 1900's would be good or even older but absolutely nothing after 1915."

"Any title?" He sat down next to him and grabbed another book to check.

"Depends." He set his book down and grabbed another one. "If it's really obscure it might be worth getting but the known titles are the best."

"Well lets see what we can find then." He grinned at him then began going through the books in earnest.

xx

Sesshoumaru set the book he was looking at down into his lap, placed his hands on his lower back, and stretched trying to get rid of the kinks that had set in. "How long have we been here?" He looked over at Naraku who was leaning back uncomfortably against one of the shelves.

"Almost three hours." He looked at his watch. "You want to call it a day and go get something to eat or keep going?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the three books they managed to find that were printed in the mid 1800's.

"We can come back another day or even go to other antique stores if you want." Naraku encouraged seeing the apprehension on his face. He wanted to call it a day, he was tired, hungry, and beginning to really hate books. What he should have done was gone back to bed when Sesshoumaru woke him up and scheduled this date for another day.

"Another day would be fine." He nodded then gathered up the books he wanted to buy and stood up.

Naraku stood up with him and took the books away from him. He just smirked at the scowl the boy was giving him then headed for the front of the store to pay for them. He wanted to get the hell out of there like yesterday. He was so sick of books he was half tempted to drop out of school just so he wouldn't have to look at them again.

"Did you two find what you were looking for?" The lady behind the counter questioned when he set the books in front of her. "You've been back there for hours."

"We did." He smiled at her and pulled his wallet from his pocket. "So what's the damage?"

"Well, let's see." She picked the books up and looked at each one getting the price. "Looks like she's letting them go for fifteen each. So forty-five."

"Perfect." He laid his credit card on the counter.

Sesshoumaru watched Naraku pay for his books and narrowed his eyes. Where did he get off thinking he could pay for his books? He could have bought them himself.

"Thank you ma'am." Naraku smiled at the woman and took the bag she was holding out to him.

"You're quite welcome and please come back again soon." She flirted.

"I think we just might do that." He winked at her then turned to Sesshoumaru and held out the bag to him. "Here you go."

"I could have bought them myself." He hissed then stormed out of the store.

Naraku smirked as he followed him. "You could have." He grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him and forced him to take the bag with the books. "But I wanted to buy them for you. Can you not take a kind gesture from someone else? Ever?"

Now he felt stupid. "I can." He bit out then stared up at him. He was just going to have to suck it up and actually thank him for the gift of sorts. It made him sick and he didn't want to do it being it was probably just going to encourage him. However he wasn't some kind of ingrate that took things without a word of thanks either. "I…" he took a deep breath. "appreciate the gesture."

"You're welcome." He smiled at him as he grabbed him gently by the chin. "I'm not out to hurt you."

"I never said you were." He scowled.

"Then why so defensive and testy with everything I say or do?"

"Because of the things you say and do." He growled. "You just do whatever you want without regard to anything anyone says about it." He slapped his hand from his chin.

"Only with you." He countered.

He glared deadly at him. "It's unnecessary."

"Oh so if I just asked you you would say yes?" He arched a dark brow at him.

"Of course not." He bit out. "Why would I agree to anything with you?"

"And there you go." He nodded at him. "I have to do what I have to do to get what I want."

"Then I'll do what I have to do to stop you from getting what you want." He countered coldly then turned and began walking towards the car.

Naraku followed close behind then grabbed him and pressed him against the car when the made it to the vehicle. "You say that but you don't mean it." He pressed him tighter against the car to keep him from trying to get away.

"I most certainly do." He glared at him.

"Do you? Or are you just lying to yourself because you're afraid; afraid that you'll be hurt once you open yourself to someone else."

"No." He answered with a scowl. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then tell me; tell me what it takes to get to you." He pressed their foreheads together so he could look into his eyes. "I want to get so deep into you that I'm all you ever think about; tell me how to do that."

He didn't understand why he wanted him so much. It was almost like Naraku fell for him the moment he laid eyes on him. "Why." He demanded. "Why do you want this with me so badly. I have never given you any cause to pay attention to me or anything I do."

"Because I can see what you need, what you don't know you're lacking in life, and I want to fulfill all your needs."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together and sighed deeply through his nose. "You know nothing of what I need."

"I believe I do." He smirked at him. "Of all the things you need you need someone to love you and only you the most." He placed a quick kiss on his lips. "There's no room for sharing in your life and you need someone who will never share you or themselves with anyone else." He grinned darkly at him. "And I'm a very very selfish man."

"You know nothing." He growled so Naraku wouldn't see how much his words got to him.

"I know plenty and it's just a matter of time until you admit to yourself what the truth is." He pulled away from him, went to the other side of the car, and got in.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment scowling deadly at nothing getting himself under control. Everything with Naraku was a double edged sword; he hated him, he wanted him, he hated him, he wanted him... And on it would go every time they would interact with each other. He didn't know what to do or even what he really wanted but one thing was certain he was going to have to decide real soon. There was no way he could keep this up for the next eleven months; he would go absolutely insane.

"Are we going or do you want to stand there for the rest of the day?"

He spun around and glared at him through the open window then got into the car. This was what made him hate him. His know everything about everything and that damn condescending smirk; he wanted to slap it right off his smug face. "Just take me home." He growled as he got into the car.

"Not quite." Naraku continued to smirk at him before pulling away from the curb and driving down the street.

"What do you mean _'not quite'_? Where are we going?" He demanded with a glare.

"We're going to go eat." He answered simply. "You said you were hungry."

"That didn't mean I wanted to go eat with you."

"Well I want to eat you I mean eat with you." He smirked with a wink over at him.

"That wasn't funny." He growled.

"Who said I was being funny?" He leered over at him then looked back to the road. "I want you in ways you could never imagine."

He narrowed his eyes deeply upon him. "No."

"Yes." He quickly countered. "Nothing you say will stop me from trying. Even telling me you hate me." He cast a quick glance over at him with a smirk. "I want," he stopped at a red light and looked over at him. "to have you in every way possible; to touch every inch of you inside and out." He reached over and trailed the backs of his fingers along his cheek. "I want all of you."

xx

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Pretty pleeease?" He batted his lashes at him.

"NO."

"I'll give you…"

"For the last time NO!" Kage bit out cutting him off and glared deadly at the boy sitting on him straddling his hips.

Jak pouted as he stared down at him. "But you've been in bed ALLLL day."

"Because I'm hung-over and you're making it worse." He grabbed him by the hips with every intention of picking him up off of him but found Jak wasn't about to be moved. The boy was holding tight and wasn't going to let go. Who knew he had so much strength within those sexy… no nicely… no girly… HIS legs. He needed to work this shit out and decide if he wanted to look at him like the boy he was born as or as the girl he looked and acted like.

"No you're not." He huffed. "You didn't have that much to drink." He rolled his eyes. "And breakfast will make you feel a lot better."

"I'm not hungry." He scowled, wrapped his arm around his waist, rolled over forcing Jak off of him, and curled him into his chest. "Go back to sleep and when I'm over it we'll do whatever you want."

"I'm not tired." He tried to push away from him.

"Well I am." He pulled him back against his chest and closed his eyes.

He huffed again. "Well Naraku got up and took Sesshoumaru out shopping; SHOPPING!"

"Yes, but he wasn't hung over either." He sighed irritably.

Jak drew his brows deeply. "Actually come to think of it most of you guys didn't drink that much at all. Why is that? I mean college boys don't usually act so responsible." He nodded as he again pulled back to look at him.

"Because," he growled through clenched teeth getting quite irritated with all this talking when all he really wanted was to be asleep. "we'd rather stay on the team than drink. Now shut up and go to sleep!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" He hissed then punched him in the stomach forcing him to let him go. He scrambled out of the bed and stared down at him. "I am not one of your teammates; you WILL treat me with proper respect!"

Kage sat up and glared at him. "Girl…" for some reason that sounded a lot more right than calling him boy. "you have two seconds to get back in this bed before I put you back."

"Don't you dare!" Jak narrowed his eyes and pointed a sharp finger at him.

"One…" he pushed the blankets back and turned to sit up.

"I mean it!" He threatened and began walking backwards towards the door.

"Two!" He stood up stormed towards him to snatch him up and throw his sorry little ass back in bed.

Jak widened his eyes then turned and ran for the door. "Don't you touch me!" He practically screamed as he ran out of the room.

Kage stopped at the door and glared at the boy when he ran into his own room and slammed the door shut. "Little bast… no bitch. Yes that sounds right; little bitch." He hissed then slammed his own door shut. "Now maybe I'll be able to get a little sleep."

He turned and headed back for bed but stopped in front of the mirror on the wall when something caught his attention. With a deep drawing of his brows he turned to face the mirror fully only to see something he didn't expect and it set him to grinding his teeth. "I'll kill him." He hissed then turned to the door to go after the boy that just ran from his room so he could punish him severely… SEVERELY!


	9. Chapter 9

You know what I hate about having a writer's mind... all the flipping ideas that run through them on a constant basis. So bad you want to work on story ABC but your imagination comes up with all new story ideas and it takes everything you have not to start writing story LMN and stick with story ABC. UCK! Anywho here ya go another chapter. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Sesshoumaru stormed into the house on the brink of a murderous rage. How dare that bastard practically profess that he loved him then have the nerve to kiss him like that right in front of everyone? He did it on purpose just to piss him off and he knew it.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing." Naraku sighed as he followed him into the house.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the stairs and turned to face him. "You had no right." He glared deadly at him.

"Maybe not but it's what you need and I'm not going to apologize for it." He held the bag with the books out to him.

He snatched the bag from his hand. "What you do can be considered a form of sexual harassment if not down right rape."

Naraku widened his eyes then narrowed them to hard little slits. "Fine; your choice." He growled then turned and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Kei questioned from the top of the stairs.

Sesshoumaru turned and stormed up the steps. "None of your damn business." He hissed at him then went his room and slammed his own door shut.

"What the fuck!" Kage bellowed as he jerked his bedroom door open.

"I dunno." Kei shook his head. "It seems that Naraku and Sesshoumaru had a fight or something."

"So that justifies slamming doors all over the place?"

"Apparently so." He smirked then headed down the steps.

"Apparently so." He mimicked irritably then went back into his room and slammed his door shut as well. Why not since it seemed everyone else was doing it may as well be a part of the collective.

Jak hearing Kage slamming his door open cracked his door to make sure it was clear then pulled his own door all the way open. It was hard enough keeping Kageromaru out of his room and back to his own to go back to sleep. The last thing he needed was another fight with him especially one that was face to face. It was one thing to argue with him through a locked door it was another when he was towering right over him. Besides; right now he had to check on his little Sessy and make sure he was okay. Then he would deal with his Kageromaru later after he was over himself and his oh so tiny hickey.

With a quick glance over at Kage's door he quietly made his way down the hall to Sesshoumaru's room. He quickly and quietly entered the room then turned to face his friend who was standing at the window. "Sessy honey; are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru didn't turn to face his friend. "No." He sighed irritably.

"What happened?" He moved to sit on the bed and waited for Sesshoumaru to tell him what happened.

He sighed again and looked at the bag of books still in his hand. "We went shopping for books." He fingered the bag gently.

Jak nodded though his friend couldn't see him doing so. He already knew about Naraku taking him shopping so that was no surprise and he couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru would be that upset about shopping for something he loved. So he could only imagine that something happened between him and Naraku and whatever it was Sesshoumaru was probably blowing it waaaay out of proportion. "Then what?"

"He acted like he always did when we left." He gave a barely noticeable shrug of his shoulder. "Touching, flirting, kissing…" He waved a dismissive hand through the air. "The normal stuff he does all the time."

Jak drew his brows deeply. "I thought you didn't really have a problem with him flirting with you like that."

"I don't." He snorted then turned to face him. "It's not as bothersome as the first time he did it and I don't hate it as much either."

"So what IS the problem?" Now he was really getting confused. If all the flirting Naraku was doing wasn't what pissed him off then what was it?

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a long silent moment putting his words together before answering. "He moved too fast. I wasn't ready."

"What? What do you mean too fast?" His eyes widened hugely. "Did he try to have sex with you?"

"No." He glowered. "He," he sighed and sat down in Naraku's desk chair and set his books on the desk. "took me to lunch."

"Yea, so, people go to lunch all the time." He drew his brows even further not getting what this was all about.

"Let me finish." He scowled.

"So finish." Jak huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sesshoumaru glared at him for a moment longer then began telling him about what happened from when they left the antique store.

_"I want all of you."_

_Sesshoumaru didn't know how to respond to that. No one had ever been so completely into him and it made him want to turn tail and run. "Well I don't want any of you." He countered reinforcing the wall he kept built up around himself so no one could hurt him._

_"You say that but I know it isn't true." He smiled at him then changed the subject when the light turned green. "So where do you want to go eat?"_

_"It is true and I don't care." He argued._

_For some reason he desperately wanted to have a completely over blown, no reason for it, piss him off argument. He didn't know why he wanted to fight with him but something in him just wanted it… needed it. However he wasn't some hormonal premenstrual teenaged girl; he could contain himself._

_Naraku chuckled at that. "If you say so." He threw a quick smirk over at him. "So how about Mesa Overlook?"_

_"What's that?"_

_"The restaurant up on the hill that overlooks the valley." He shrugged. "The food is alright; I mean you get what you pay for but the view makes up for it."_

_Sesshoumaru looked at the mountain they were driving towards and shrugged. "If that's where you want to go."_

_"It is." He nodded. "We are on a date after all."_

_"No we are not." He growled._

_"Then what is this?" He arched a brow over at him. "You told me we weren't friends so what is this then?"_

_"I don't know." He scowled down at his lap. "But it's not a date."_

_"Well we'll figure it out eventually though I'm pretty sure this actually a date."_

_"It most certainly isn't." He bit out. "We're just two guys hanging out and that's it."_

_"If you say so." He dismissed knowing full well Sesshoumaru was trying to start an argument with him. Well he wasn't going to give him what he wanted this was all about giving him what he needed. "So do you want to drive up there or ride the tram?"_

_"Drive." He answered quickly. The thought of riding a couple cables in a ten ton cable car just hanging there helplessly did not sit well with him at all._

_"Drive?" He glanced over at him. "You don't want to take the tram?"_

_"No; it's unsafe." He bit out defensively as he narrowed his eyes at him. He was sure he was going mock him for being afraid of riding the tram up to the top of the mountain._

_Naraku shrugged. "Alright we'll drive." He smiled comfortingly at him._

_"Good."_

_"You're welcome."_

_Sesshoumaru glowered at him but found it was a wasted effort for he was too busy watching the road and humming to the song on the radio. There were moments in time when sticking a knife in his chest felt very much like the right thing to do and this was one of those times. Though he never would actually stick a knife in him or anyone it was just the thought that made him feel better._

_xx_

_Naraku sat down on the bench and watched Sesshoumaru lean against the railing and stare out over the valley far below. So bad he wished Sesshoumaru would just let him in through his protective wall to see the real him. Sure he had had glimpses of the real him here and there but he wanted to see him all the time._

_"Not bad for a restaurant on the hill." He commented as he eyed him up and down from behind._

_"No." Sesshoumaru answered as he closed his eyes and let the cool breeze sweep across his face. He liked it up here, feeling far away from the rest of the world… well most of the rest of the world. There was Naraku of course and the other people who were enjoying the view as well._

_Naraku quietly stood up, moved up behind Sesshoumaru, wrapped his arms around his waist, and buried his face into his neck._

_"What do you think you are doing." Sesshoumaru demanded just above a whisper though he made no move to stop him. Mainly because he didn't want to cause a scene and draw everyone's attention their way._

_"Is it so bad that I'm deeply attracted to you and want to make you mine?" He whispered against his neck then nipped against his pulse point._

_"There are people watching." He hissed._

_"So let them watch." Naraku snorted. "They don't know us, we don't know them, and what we do with our lives is none of their damn business." He slipped his hand just under his shirt and began to massage his abdomen._

_"Stop that." He hissed quietly and tried to nonchalantly disengage Naraku from behind him. He wasn't about to be moved and only pressed harder against him._

_"Tell me honestly that you want absolutely nothing to do with me and I will leave you alone." He nuzzled his neck gently and moved his lips to his ear. "And before you answer telling me no you better make sure you're being honest with yourself."_

_Sesshoumaru scowled at that and wanted to in fact say no but that would be lying to himself. He did like the attention Naraku gave him; it made him feel like he's never felt before. However things felt like they were rushing so fast he couldn't think or breathe. "I can't." He answered when a few whispered comments about them drew his attention to an elderly couple standing just feet away from them. "Stop people are staring and talking." He hissed and struggled with force to break free of his hold._

_Naraku lifted his head and glanced over at the couple next to them and smirked. "So what if they're talking." He locked stares with the man. "What they say bares no concern to us." He grabbed him by the chin, turned his head, and pressed their lips together._

_The struggle he put up could barely be called a struggle. The best he could do was grip the railing tightly either to keep himself upright or to keep himself from breaking free and punching Naraku square in the mouth._

_When Naraku pulled back it took him a second to get his sense back about him and when he did he wanted to kill him. "I have told you NOT to do that." He hissed deadly._

_"If you really didn't want me to do it you would stop me before I did." He easily countered._

_He pushed him away and began storming towards the parking lot. "Take me home." He bit out._

_"They get a little hormonal sometimes; don't they." He winked at the old man staring at him after giving the woman a quick glance then followed after Sesshoumaru._

xx

"He brought me home and the whole way we didn't say anything to each other." He finished the story.

Jak stared at him like he was an idiot. "Please if that was IT all the yelling and slamming of doors was just for alerting the whole house that you're home." He stared pointedly at him. "So what happened once you got home?"

He slumped in the shoulders and sighed. "I accused him of sexually harassing me then called him a rapist."

Brown eyes widened hugely. "You what? I can't believe you would call him that!"

"He deserves it." He defended. "He's always doing stuff without asking and acting like he knows what I need or what's best for me."

"Even still calling someone a rapist is a little extreme." He countered. "And I'm guessing he thought the same that's why he's not here?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and looked out the window. "I really didn't mean to call him that but he wouldn't listen when I told him I needed space."

"Well you're going to have to apologize for calling him that." Jak ordered. "Even if you don't think you should have to."

"I know." He growled. "And I'll do it when he comes home."

"You better." He nodded as he stood up. "Don't lose that man. Anyone that's in to you that much is more than worth holding on to."

"I'm not sure I want to hold on to him."

"Why?" He questioned as he widened his eyes in surprise. "Forgetting how hot Naraku is he's nice and funny and seems to have it together so what's wrong with him?"

"He's a him." He answered with a sigh.

"Oh." Jak sat back down on the bed kinda forgetting that Sesshoumaru is or was straight. "Well here's an easy way to determine if it's really that big of a problem." He nodded when they locked stares.

"How?"

"Well do you absolutely hate how it feels when Naraku does stuff to you or do you want him to do it to you ALL the time?" He smirked when Sesshoumaru just stared slightly wide eyed at him. "Yea him being a him isn't really that big of a deal now is it?" Again he stood up. "My advice to you is first you apologize for calling him a rapist then you apologize for being so hormonal and lastly you make it all up to him in a real big way."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers upon his friend knowing full well where this was going. "No."

"You let him have his way with you." He nodded ignoring his protest then headed for the door. "Stop being hung up on things that don't matter and everything will work out just the way it's supposed to be." He smirked then left the room closing the door behind him.

"No." Sesshoumaru growled at the now closed door. He would apologize for the rapist thing but that was it. Anymore than that and Naraku would think it was an open door invitation to actually have his way with him. There was no way he was going to give him the opportunity; being he wasn't sure about anything. He hated being confused and with Naraku he was exactly that; deeply and utterly confused.


	10. Chapter 10

"A rapist!" He threw his hands into the air angrily.

Kikyo stared at him really realizing how into Sesshoumaru Naraku really was. For him to storm around actually yelling about being called a name was serious. Hell she had called him a lot worse than a rapist when they were together and would get into arguments and he never acted like this over her.

"All I did was kiss him in front of a few people and he acts like I threw him to the ground and had my way with him against his will!"

She watched as he jabbed his fingers through his hair causing it to stand up on end messily. She didn't much like him with short hair but during football season he kept it short so it was easier to get his helmet on. "Did he want you to kiss him?" When he just stared at her like she had suddenly sprouted a second head she sighed deeply. "Let me guess you just did what you wanted without any thought for what he would think or feel."

"Well…" He slumped deeply in the shoulders.

"Well nothing." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not even giving him a chance to decide so it's unfair for you to act like the victim here."

"I'm not acting like a victim." He bit out and practically threw himself down onto her sofa. "Calling me a rapist because I kissed him was a bit extreme."

"Maybe but forcing yourself on someone when they're not quite prepared for it is also a bit extreme and could be considered a form of rape." She stared pointedly at him.

"Well it doesn't matter." He growled. "I'm done with it."

"What do you mean?" She questioned suspiciously. "Are you saying you're done with Sesshoumaru?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He scowled. "I have done everything I can think of to try and get through to him and he shuts me down on everything. So that's it."

"You don't mean that." She tried to comfort.

"I most certainly do." He countered. "It's been a month and nothing. I even took him shopping and spent hours looking at books to find just the right ones. Then he acted like he was going to choke to death saying thank you; which he never did by the way. All I got out of him was an _'I appreciate the gesture'_ A GESTURE!" He huffed. "He was throwing it back in my face."

"I don't think that's what he meant." She snorted. "If what you told me about his personality is true then using the term _gesture_ was quite the honor."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point; besides him wanting you to slow down and you wanting a relationship NOWNOWNOW!"

He narrowed his dark eyes upon her. "The point is I'm done; period." He sighed and slumped back into the couch. "You think I can stay here for awhile?"

"If to hide out? No."

"Not to hide out." He bit out. "For space and time."

She smirked at that. "For that; yes."

"Thank you." He huffed.

"Yea well what are friends for?" She grinned wickedly at him.

He did not like the face she was making at all and he was suddenly having second thoughts about stay with her.

xx

Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning expecting to see Naraku sleeping in his bed on the other side of the room. However all he saw was the same made bed he saw just before he fell asleep.

Was Naraku really that mad about what he said that he didn't even come back home? He wondered as he sat up and looked around the room. No; Naraku had been there at some point. His school books and backpack weren't sitting on his desk anymore or someone came in and got them for him.

He got out of bed and thoroughly checked the bedroom to see if it was Naraku or someone else that had been there. There were no real telltale signs that he could see right off that was until he opened the closet.

Some of Naraku's clothes were gone along with what football gear he usually toted around with him. Did this mean he wasn't coming home anytime soon? Well if he thought he could hide from him he was sorely mistaken. He would just catch him after his practice it wasn't like he didn't know where he was going to be. Even if he didn't want to hear what he had to say he was going to make him listen.

xx

"You will stop." He growled.

Naraku stopped in the hall on his way to the locker room. "Say what you have to say." He ordered not bothering to turn around and look at him.

Sesshoumaru glowered at his back then moved around to stand in front him when it was quite clear he wasn't going to turn around. "Look; what I said was wrong." He stared up at him and noted he wasn't looking back. He was staring somewhere just to the right and over him and it was pissing him off. "I see." He growled coldly finally drawing his eyes to lock with his own. "Everything is a double edged sword with you; isn't it. You can do as you please and I have no room for protests but the second I put you in proper line you act as if I've destroyed your whole life."

"You called me a rapist." He glared at him.

"Is not doing something to someone when they don't want you to do it a form of rape?" He countered coldly.

"If you really didn't want it you would have stopped me before it ever made it this far. However you have what you want now; so beyond your apology if that's what this is about I believe we are done here."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits. "Rot in hell." He bit out then stormed past him regretting wasting his time on the bastard.

Where did he get off acting like that? He was trying to apologize and he was acting like he murdered his puppy, kicked his sister, and called his mother a whore. Well fine if that's how he wanted it so be it; he could fuck off and die if that's what he wanted.

Naraku watched him leave from over his shoulder and sighed. "It'll be a lot warmer than the cold shoulder you constantly give me." He muttered then headed into the locker room.

xx

"Come on." Jak whined.

"No." Sesshoumaru growled.

"We have to go."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"NO. WE. DON'T." He bit out as he narrowed his amber deeply upon him.

"We live with them; we have to go and support them." Jak argued.

"Just because we live with them that doesn't mean we have to be a part of their life." He countered.

Jak sighed deeply. "Look I know you and Naraku are fighting…"

"We're not fighting; we're nothing." Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"ARE FIGHTING," he bit out slowly. "so you should look at this as a chance to work it out and get back together."

"We were not, are not, and will not be together. EVER."

"Why?" He questioned as he stared hard at him. "What is your reason for not wanting to be with someone who thinks you are the best thing that ever happened?" He pointed a sharp finger at him. "AND don't give me this crap about him being a male or him doing what he wants and all that. I want the truth!"

Sesshoumaru glowered at his friend wanting to strangle the life right out of him. "Alright my reason is because he's a selfish bastard who thinks he knows everything about everything." He glared. "When in fact he knows absolutely nothing."

"That's a lame excuse and you know it." He sighed in annoyance. "You know what this is;" he huffed. "this is two over bloated ego's clashing and a couple of proud bastards that refuse to realize they're both wrong. You both need to forget who did what to who and how and all that stupid stuff and just get have your way with each other."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly. "Take you're little fantasies elsewhere. We are not going to get together now or ever."

"You two are perfect for each other; so why not? You still haven't given me why you don't want to at least try."

"Because I'm not interested." He answered with finality letting Jak know that this conversation was over.

"Yea right." He grabbed his purse off Sesshoumaru's bed. "You know I thought you never lied." He walked to the door. "Guess there's a first time for everything."

"Save it." He growled.

"No you save it." Jak glowered over his shoulder. "You tell me I act like a bitch about everything but I think you're acting like a bigger one then I ever have. You know the whole world doesn't revolve around your precious little head. No one cares who you date and who you don't; so get over yourself!" With that he stormed out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the door. "I care." He bit out then went back to reading his book or at least he tried to read his book. His mind kept traveling back Naraku and their _'date'_; he couldn't forget it. That one moment when Naraku held him felt so right and he just wanted to stand there with him like that for the rest of his life. It was the fear that drove him to do what he did; those overwhelming consuming feelings terrified him.

He had to stop it, stop Naraku, stop the feelings no matter how much he wanted it to continue he had to stop it all. A little hurt now is a lot better than a lot of hurt later.

xx

"Please." Jak looked up at him as he buttoned up Kage's shirt.

"It's not my problem neither is it yours." He glared down at him.

"You're right but we have to do this because they're our friends and friends help friends." He looked over at Naraku. "I mean look at him. Does he look happy to you?"

Kage looked over at Naraku who was usually the most happy after winning a game looked as if they were on a losing streak. "What do you expect me to do; force him to work it out with the boy?"

"No." He ran his hands across his chest smoothing out his shirt. "Just talk to him and see if you can't get him to go and try to work it out with Sesshoumaru." He looked up at him and batted his lashes. "Please and I'll make it up to you; promise."

"You're asking the wrong person." He scowled. "This is a perfect job for Kei and Sango."

"Just please do this for me; maybe you, Kei, Hiten, Kagome, and Sango could talk to him or something." He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Or at the very least try to get him to move back home. I think the fact that he's staying with his ex-girlfriend is going to make this even worse when Sesshoumaru finds out."

Kage sighed deeply. "Fine I'll talk to him and see what I can do but you'll owe me for this."

"Anything you want." He grinned up at him then lifted up on his toes and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"And I mean doubly so." He glared at him. "You still need to be punished for your need to bite."

"Oh," he rolled his eyes dramatically. "it's not that big and look you can barely see it anymore."

"Irregardless." He growled.

"Fine." He snorted. "Whatever you want you got it."

"Be careful making promises like that." He challenged.

"For you," Jak smiled charmingly. "anything."

"Anything." Kage snorted. "I bet." He looked over at Naraku who was obviously skulking. "After dinner I'll take care of it."

"Good; now where do you want to go eat?"

"I want to go grab something and go home." He nodded curtly.

"But you can eat at home alllllllll the time." He nearly whined. "No; I want Italian."

"Pizza it is then." He grabbed him by the hand and began pulling him towards the door.

"Not that kind of Italian." He huffed and tried to pull back only to cause Kage to grip his hand tighter. "I want real Italian; like chicken lasagna or something."

"You weren't specific; you said you wanted Italian so you'll get the Italian I give you."

Jak smirked at Naraku as they walked past him. "You see how easy this is? If you suck it up you could be doing the same." He jerked his head towards Kage before he was pulled out through the locker room door. "No effect." He huffed. "See you have to talk to him; did you see that face he made?"

"No and just know before you start I DO NOT want to hear about Sesshoumaru and Naraku all night."

"Well just so you know if you don't at least try to fix it that's all you'll ever hear about." He countered.

"I will not." He stopped at his car and turned to face him. "I will talk to him one time and ONE time only and if nothing happens that's it; no second chances. Understand?" He glared at him.

"Understood." He beamed up at him.

"I bet." He snorted.

He smiled innocently up at him as he grabbed him by the shirt. "Actually I bet once this is all over and done with we're going to be living on one HAPPY household." He leered, pulled him down, and slammed their lips together.

It wasn't the first time they kissed each other though the first time was hard for him to overcome. However once he realized that although Jak was born a boy and still had boy parts he was a girl through and through. Once he had that set in his mind it made this whole thing between them seemed just like every other relationship he's ever had. Aside from the being a boy thing the biggest difference was how Jak treated him. He treated him like he was the greatest thing on the face of the earth; like he could do anything and he liked it. No one ever treated him or even looked at him like that before and it made him feel like he could do anything Jak ever asked of him… easily.

Yes he was going to keep a tight hold on Jak and that feeling of invincibility.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright here's the deal," Kage growled. "you're just going to go home, walk into your room, tell the boy how it's going to be, and end this shit once and for all. You're the man so fuckin be one!"

Naraku stared at his roommate rather surprised that he was here lecturing him. He had to give it to Jak and his powers of persuasion. Kage would never do this unless he was threatened into it or promised something in return; which he was sure was the case. "He made it quite clear that we were done."

"Is it done? Or are you just upset over being called a rapist which by the way I've heard Kikyo call you worse." He snorted.

"Yes it's done." He shook his head. "Now go home and I'll tell Jak that we talked when he asks so you don't have to worry about his wrath."

"I'm not scared of him." He glowered. "I'm just sick of hearing him whine about how upset his poor poor little Seesy is and how YOU are the only one who can make him better."

"Well if Sesshoumaru is that upset he knows where to find me."

Kage narrowed eyes to deadly little slits. "You really think he's going to come to your ex-girlfriend's house to find you especially after that whole scene at the party?"

He arched a dark brow at that. "Probably not but that's not the only place he can find me. I have met him half way and even all the way if he wants anything from me he can make the effort all on his own."

He hated having talks like this with people mainly because he didn't care. That wasn't to say he didn't care about his friends it was simply that he didn't care about the drama people mired themselves in for no reason. He just couldn't figure out why people didn't come right out and say what was on their mind and avoid all this beat around the bush shit. "Let's make this simple so we can end this b.s.; alright?"

Naraku shrugged at him. "Alright make it simple."

"You and that boy are into each other so there's no reason for all this drama. Just go home lay it on the line and end it." He narrowed his eyes on him. "Simple."

"Simple." Naraku snorted and waved his hand through the air.

"Yes; SIMPLE." He growled. "The only thing stopping you two from fixing this is YOU."

"So be it." Naraku shrugged. "I've done everything I could think of to get through to him and he shoots me down at every turn. So what else do you expect me to do?"

Kage gnashed his teeth together. "Take fucking charge and quit being such a pussy about it." He bit out then stormed out of the house.

"Jak must have him wrapped tightly around his little finger." He shook his head disbelievingly. "Unbelievable."

xx

Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku's empty bed. It had been almost three weeks since their fight and nothing; he hadn't even seen him since. He found out that Naraku was having Kei get his stuff for him as he needed it or sneaking in during the night and that only served to piss him off all the more.

Was he really that much of a coward that he couldn't come home and face him? Then again what was that saying about himself that he wouldn't go face him? But why should he? He wasn't the one in the wrong here; Naraku brought this upon himself and now he had to pay the price for his stupidity.

Yet as irritated with his roommate as he was he was missing him. Those moments when he would make him feel like he's never felt before… never knew he could feel before. He hated to admit it but part of him wanted those moments back and the other part of him… well… he didn't know what he wanted.

He sat down on Naraku's bed and fingered the blanket. This was why he hated relationships so much all the confusion and uncertainty. He hated Naraku but he liked what he did to him. He hated being touched but he liked… no loved the way Naraku would touch him. He wanted him gone he wanted him here he wanted…

He wanted to go back in time and never meet Naraku so he wouldn't be going through this now. Everything would be just like it always was in his life; done his way no matter what anyone said about it.

He sighed and laid down on the bed and could barely smell Naraku's scent within the blanket. He wanted him to come home.

xx

"No you NEED to come home now." Jak hissed into the phone.

"Why?"

"Because you have to see this; it's important."

"Give me that." Kage growled and jerked the phone from Jak's hand.

"HEY!" He scowled at him.

He gave the boy a glare that said he would be smart to just shut up and let him take care of it. Quite frankly he was sick of this shit between Naraku and Sesshoumaru and even more sick of hearing about it out of Jak. "The boy is curled up in YOUR bed so get your ass home and deal with it." He bit out then hung up the phone. "Now;" he looked up at the boy straddling his lap. "no more interruptions." He threatened through clenched teeth.

"No I'm going to do what I have to do so my little Sessy can find happiness too." He nodded curtly at him.

"Not when it's interfering with mine." He growled as he slipped his hands under Jak's shirt and began pushing it up. "And another thing," he bit out after he removed Jak's shirt and tossed it to the floor. "stop spying on Sesshoumaru. He and Naraku can work this shit out themselves WITHOUT your help." He narrowed his eyes upon him. "Understood?"

"No!" Jak scowled. "Sesshoumaru is my friend and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make him happy." He bit back. "And stop being so vulgar; I don't like it!"

He gripped him by the hips tightly. "That's enough." He glared. "I do not want to hear another word about Sesshoumaru or Naraku for the rest of the night and I mean it!"

Jak smiled hugely at him. "Alright you big baby; all my attention is yours for the night."

"Don't test me." He glowered.

"Never." He smiled as he spread his hands across Kage's exposed chest. "You're the man and you call all the shots."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He pulled the zipper down on Jak's skirt.

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying." He flirted sweetly. "So tell me," he leaned down and brushed their lips together. "what will get me everywhere?"

"You already know the answer to that question." He leered as he wrapped his arms around his frame and sat up.

"I can do that." He tangled his fingers into his hair as he buried his face into his neck and began nipping lightly upon his flesh. "Actually I think I can do a lot of that." He whispered then smiled happily. Kageromaru was his and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure he stayed his. However he was going to have fun with his little grumpy Gus like he did every night; just to make the sex that much better.

It wasn't that their sex life was bad for that matter it was some of the best sex he's ever had. The only thing that made the sex even better was when his Kageromaru was on edge and felt he had to prove a point. "Have you ever thought about what your wife is going to look like?" He smirked against his neck when he felt him tense; he was sooooo easy.

"What have I told you about that shit?" Kage pulled back and growled at him.

Jak stared at him innocently. "I'm just making conversation."

He narrowed his eyes deeply upon him. "First this is NOT the time." He growled and gripped him tightly in warning. "Secondly what my future wife will look like is irrelevant."

"I was just curious and wanted to see if you ever thought about it." He pouted lightly. "And it's not irrelevant; as your current girlfriend I want to know these things." He nodded.

"That's exactly why you don't need to know those things." He bit out. "What girl wants to know about their boyfriend's past or future girlfriends or wives? None that's how many."

"Well don't you want to know about my future boyfriends?" He questioned while trying to keep from smiling.

"No I don't!" He glared deadly at him. "Stop talking about this because it's beginning to piss me off."

"Why?" He whined.

"Because I said so that's why!" He hissed. "I mean it Jak no more talking about this!"

"Okay okay." He smiled at him then placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I was just thinking and wondering what your future was going to be like when we're not together anymore." Oh he was pushing it and he knew it especially when Kage started grinding his teeth he knew he was asking for trouble.

"What did I just say?" He growled deadly.

"Sorry." He grinned. "Its just those are the things I think about sometimes." He fake pouted. "I mean I know we're not going to be together forever and maybe not even into next year." If it wasn't so obvious he'd pat himself on the back for this performance. "So I can't help but wonder about these sort of things."

"I said enough!" He bit out, flipped them over so he was hovering over the boy, and pinned him tightly to the bed. "You are testing my patience and I'll put up with it no more! Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Alright not another word; promise." He slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him tight against him.

Kage narrowed his eyes deeply. "I bet." He growled.

"No I promise." He nodded up at him. "Not another word…" he grinned facetiously. "well until you're not coming home at night and I'm wondering where you are."

"You are testing my patience…" he leaned in close so they were eye to eye. "intentionally."

"Nuh huh." He giggled.

Kage shook his head and sighed. "I should punish you."

"Okay." He widened his eyes excitedly. "Punish me; A LOT."

"Don't worry about that;" he smirked darkly. "I'm going to punish you like you've never been punished before." He growled as he slipped his arm under his body pulling Jak flush against his chest.

"Ooooh…" Jak squealed. "this is going be fun."

xx

"Well?" Kikyo questioned expectantly.

"Well what?" Naraku questioned right back.

She pressed her lips together tightly as she narrowed her eyes upon him. "Are you going home to see or are you going to continue to stay here and feel sorry for yourself?"

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself," he growled. "and it's just a ploy to get me home so they can continue to lecture me about stuff that's none of their damn business." He stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"You are not because I want you out of my house." She ordered with a pointed finger towards the door.

"Fine but I'm not leaving tonight." He glared. "I'll be out first thing in the morning."

Kikyo sighed deeply. "Naraku I know you're not like this." She shook her head.

"Like what?"

"This coward." She waved her hand at him. "What is it really that's making you hide from him?"

"I'm not hiding from him." He shook his head and sighed deeply. "I'm just not sure if I want to continue living there facing him day after day after everything. How am I suppose to keep away from him when he's right there in front of me sleeping in the bed right across from my own?" He sighed again. "I just don't think I can respect his wishes when all I want to do is grab him and make him mine every time I see him."

"Have you tried talking to him and I mean JUST TALKING?"

"Yes and he doesn't want to hear what I have to say." He shook his head. "He just argues everything I say without hearing me out."

"So you don't really want to be with him that much. Is that what you're saying?" She questioned with an arched brow.

"No." He sighed. "I can't do all the work and he refuses to meet me half way."

"Well if I understand right YOU go further then halfway and he turns tail and runs." She sighed. "For the last time slow down and give him a chance to adjust so he's not so overwhelmed." She shook her head in exasperation. "I mean really you practically jumped him the day he moved in with you."

"Not the day." He scowled hating that she was right.

"It doesn't matter." She argued with a scowl. "The point is you never gave him a chance to get to know you. Then when you did it was for only a day and you expected him to just let you have your way with him." She pointed a sharp finger in his face. "We've gone through this once already and I'm not going to tell you again. SLOW DOWN!"

"Let me get this straight;" he glared at her. "you want me to go home and see him sleeping in MY bed and for me to do nothing because it's too fast? Woman you make no sense." He shook his head.

"It makes perfect sense." She huffed. "You go home, see him there, let him know that it means something to you, BUT you do nothing about it. Simple."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." He rolled his eyes. "Besides even if I did want to go home and see I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's near midnight now and I have an early class." He sighed. "I should have been in bed over an hour ago."

"So you pull an all nighter." She rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"I don't want to pull an all nighter." He cringed.

"Not even for the one you claim to love." She arched a brow at him.

"I never said I loved him." He scowled. "I like him."

She shook her head at him. "Oh no; you love him even if you don't know it yet. I mean look at you." She waved her hand at him. "You're hiding out to avoid him, you threw yourself at him practically the moment you met him, you took him shopping for something he loves, took him to lunch and so on. Plus now that you've had your first big fight you want to go back to him but being the coward you are you won't because your pride is more important."

"It's not." He scowled. "I'm just giving him what he wants."

"Exactly; what he wants." She pointed out. "Which just proves my point that you love him. Everything you do your doing because of him not for you but for him."

He hated the sound of that but on the other hand had to admit to a point she was right. "I'm going to bed." He bit out then turned and stormed to his room. He was in no mood to face the truth tonight and he highly doubted he'd want to face it tomorrow either.

"You do that but just know this," she called as he walked away. "in three days you either move back or you find somewhere else to HIDE."

"Whatever." He waved a dismissive hand through the air. Her threat wouldn't make him and Sesshoumaru work things out it'd just make him go somewhere else. Then again he was kind of being a girl about all of this all because of being called a name. Maybe he should go home and end this shit once and for all so he could get his life back… his Sesshoumaru free life. Yes that's what he would do, end it, move on, and live happily ever after.


	12. Chapter 12

A little long in coming but hey life happens.

So one more chapter then its over and maybe I can get back to my other fics that are waiting to get new chapters... at least that's the hope. Guess we'll see what happens. Whelp hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Apparently he was going to pull an all nighter whether he wanted to or not. He glanced over at the clock AGAIN for what seemed the millionth time that night. "4 o'clock." He sighed.

It was pointless; obviously he wasn't going to get any sleep and even if he did fall asleep now he'd only get an hour. If he did manage to get that hour of sleep he'd only be that much more tired anyway. Never mind the fact he had a game today which meant the better part of the day was going to be spent napping and missing classes.

This was all Kikyo's fault… no it was Sesshoumaru's fault! Why did he have to be sooo damn alluring? Every time he thought about the possibility of the boy sleeping in his bed he wanted to go home, crawl into bed with him, and have one hell of a slumber party.

Well now he was paying for his endless fantasies by staying awake all night to indulge his imagination. Really there was no point in staying in bed he may as well just get up, get ready, and start what was more than likely going to be a very LONG day.

The biggest problem was that he couldn't take his mind off the thought that Sesshoumaru might be sleeping in his bed. He wanted to go see if it was true but if it wasn't then he would be making a trip for nothing if it was true…

If it was true what was he going to do about it; crawl into to be with him? Why not? It was his bed after all and it's exactly where he wanted Sesshoumaru to be. After that whatever happened happened which would probably be him ending up on the floor again. That wouldn't be so bad a little pain from a fall on the floor would be easier to deal with than this mess.

Then again just going about his life like Sesshoumaru never appeared in it would solve a lot of problems as well. That sounded even better than going home and possibly finding Sesshoumaru in his bed. Yes that's what he would do go back to his life prior to Sesshoumaru entering into it.

xx

Thirty minutes later he was right where he DID NOT want to be and staring at the boy who was in fact sleeping in his bed. Now he was wishing he listened to his more rational side and instead went to breakfast at the campus café.

But noooo here he was again arguing with himself about what to do now while staring at Sesshoumaru curled around his pillow. "Damn it!" He hissed to himself as he jabbed his fingers through his hair. "Now what do I do?"

Smart thing to do would be to just walk away now… or would that be the stupid thing? Why were things with Sesshoumaru SO damn confusing all the time? And why in all hell's name was he stroking his finger's through the boy's hair without conscious effort?

He jerked his hand back like Sesshoumaru was made of fire. He had to get himself under control and remember why he wasn't living at home. He was a rapist and Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru was nothing but a big tease.

He narrowed his dark eyes upon the boy and gave himself a small curt nod of agreement. That's how teases were; they treated you like you were the scum of the earth but enticed you with sexual behavior… like sleeping in your bed when you weren't home.

"Why are you here?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the suddenness of the question and glared down at him. "I live here and this is still as much my room as it is yours." He answered curtly. "Why are you in my bed?"

Sesshoumaru glowered at him. "I own this house in case you have forgotten."

"Correction your father owns this house." He countered coldly.

"Which by extension makes it mine." He narrowed his ambers deeply.

Naraku matched the stare he was giving him. "Even still this is MY bed and all things considering this is the last place you should be."

"Considering what?" He arched a condescending brow at him. "You mean considering what a bastard you are or what a coward you are?"

"Save the wit; I'm not amused."

"Neither am I." He bit out as he got to his feet. "You have no purpose here."

"I do," he glared. "I live here."

"Do you?" He snorted. "The way I see it you've been hiding behind all your friends. Jumping from one friend to another too afraid to face me."

"For your information I wasn't friend jumping." He bit out. "Not that it's any of your damn business but I've been staying with Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits. "I knew you were lying." He hissed coldly. "Not your girlfriend so much so you've been living with her, sharing her bed, telling her the same things you've told me over and over again. You're nothing but a two faced bastard that does nothing but uses people for his own entertainment." He hissed then stormed out of the bedroom not caring to hear what he had to say in response to that.

"Little bastard." Naraku bit out with a glare over his shoulder at the now closed door. Yet the jealousy was still there; why? He made it quite clear how things were between them and what he thought; so why still act this way?

Oh he was getting another headache which seemed to be happening a lot lately; especially when it came to Sesshoumaru. He should have never come home… no he should have never made a move on the boy in the first place.

xx

"Because I said so that's why." Toga growled at his son.

"What choices I make in my life concern you not." He growled.

He glared deadly at his offspring. "As my child everything you do is my concern especially when I'm footing the bill."

"Then I will take responsibility for myself," he glared. "finances included."

"Oh?" He arched a silver brow highly at him. "And do tell; where do you intend on coming up with your own finances?'"

"My inheritance."

Toga snorted at that. "You honestly think I'm going to give you money to quit school and go live out on your own? Besides I said you couldn't have it until you were twenty-five giving you seven more LONG years to wait."

"It's my money." He countered coldly.

"Correction it's MY money I worked for and put away." He crossed his arms over his chest. "My plan was to give it to my responsible son when he was old enough. Still waiting for that day to come so he can have the money I put away for him."

"Are you calling me childish." He demanded.

"Well you aren't showing any signs that say otherwise." He nodded curtly at him. "So tell me; what life ending, world shattering, you'll never be able to show your face in public thing happened to you now that makes you want to move into an apartment on your own?"

"If you weren't my father I'd kill you." He hissed.

"Save it." He rolled his eyes at him. "I've heard that same thing out of you more times than I can count." He then sighed deeply in annoyance. "I'm sure this is Jak getting hysterical which in turn is causing you to act hormonal and me to think you should have been born a girl."

"This has nothing to do with Jak." He growled.

"That would be a first." He snorted. "Now l don't care what happened to who or what tragedy has befallen your life this month the answer is no. You're going to have to work this out, grow up, and quit acting like the world revolves around your little head."

He did not like that at all and for the millionth time in his life he wished he was someone else's son. "I am not some hormonal girl and no matter what you think my problems matter."

"I never said they didn't however your problems usually fall in line with Jak's which means everything is overblown." He waved a dismissive hand through the air.

"Again this has nothing to do with Jak." He bit out. "And here's another problem of mine; you." He glared deadly at him. "Nothing in my life matters to you unless it's what you want me to do and some problem interferes with your great plans for me."

"That's not true." He defended. "Everything in your life matters to me but I'm not going to give you the easy out out of every problem in your life. You need to learn to solve these things like an adult and be a man about it." He suddenly narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you in some kind of trouble? You're not being threatened by someone or blackmailed are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He huffed. "I would never pay off someone who threatened me or you."

"Then what is it Sesshoumaru?"

"Nothing; never mind." He growled then turned and began walking away.

"Well that was a lot of drama over nothing." he shook his head. "which leads me to think that his has something to do with a girl."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and grinned evilly to himself. He was really going to stick it to his father this time. "No this has nothing to do with a girl," he looked over his shoulder at him. "this has everything to do with my BOYFRIEND." He glared then left the room to his father's gape jawed expression felling rather proud of himself. "Bastard." He hissed as he stormed through the front door making sure to slam it closed behind him.

xx

Oh how he hated his life and more so hating the fact that his father controlled so much of it. He was an adult now able to do for himself and yet his father continually treated him like an infant. One day the man would pay for all his controlling behavior. One day he was going to need one of his son's to care for him and when that day came he'd make him pay dearly.

Well that day was long off therefore leaving him with no choice but to suffer this misery. At least it wasn't years he was going to have to live in that house so he had that going for him at least; a small comfort though not much of one.

With a glare at said house; a house he was going to burn down once he owned it he stormed in and came face to face with the one person he hated more than anything.

"Look who came home!" Jak beamed at him.

"I can see." He growled coldly though never took his eyes off the bastard.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it." Jak scowled.

"Silence." He bit out then cast a deadly glare at the girl standing next to Naraku. "I see you found another whore to warm your bed." He looked back at him. "I don't see how you find time to go to class when you're so busy jumping from one bed to the next." He walked to the stairs then stopped and glared at him from over his shoulder. "You disgust me." With that he stormed up the steps, went into his room, and slammed the door shut loud enough for the whole house to hear.

xx

"And you think he hates you." Jak snorted and rolled his eyes dramatically. "If that wasn't Sesshoumaru speak for I love you I don't know what is."

"What was that about?" Kanna looked up at Naraku with her brows drawn deeply.

"The end." Naraku growled as he narrowed his eyes up the steps. "Stay here with Jak I'll be back in a minute." He ordered then stormed up the steps.

Jak smirked as he watched Naraku go then looked over at Kanna. "I think he's going to be awhile."

"Is that Naraku's new boyfriend?" She questioned suspiciously with a smirk.

"You know it girlfriend." Jak nodded. "My little Sessy and your big brother were made for each other."

"Really?"

"Really." He nodded. "Come on," he walked to the door. "lets go have a girl's gossip afternoon and I'll tell you all about your brother and my Sessy."

"How long do you think they're going to be?" She looked up at the ceiling as she followed him.

"My guess," he smirked as he opened the door. "the rest of the day and WEELLLL into the night. Besides my Kageromaru won't be home for hours and I don't want to sit around the house doing nothing."

"I haven't seen Kagey in forever." Kanna grinned. "Can't wait to piss him off."

"Well don't piss him off too bad it takes a lot of work to calm him down though…" he trailed off and grinned evilly at her.

"Though what?" She questioned as she walked past him out the door.

"Though it makes the sex a lot better when he's pissed off."

"It WHAT?"

Jak laughed as he closed the door behind them leaving the house to Naraku and Sesshoumaru and what he was sure was going to be the best make up sex ever.


	13. Chapter 13

I know I said that this chapter was going to be the last... or I think I might have said that somewhere but anywho the NEXT chapter will be the last... I hope. Who knows anymore; lately my fics have been spinning completely out of control and not ending where I want them to end. So they just keep going and going and going and UGH!

Alright enough of that on to the chapter so I can get back to finishing this nonsense up. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Sesshoumaru spun to face the door when it was suddenly thrown open. "Leave this room;" he growled deadly as he narrowed his ambers deeply at the male storming into the room. "now."

Naraku matched the glare he was giving him as he slammed the door closed behind him and stormed up to the boy. "I have had quite enough of this shit with you." He bit out and grabbed him by the shirt to keep him from getting away.

"Get your hands off of me." He ordered as he attempted to jerk away from Naraku's tight grasp.

He pulled him in close and leaned down so they were nose to nose. "This game of yours is over." He bit out deadly and ripped his shirt open causing buttons to go flying in every direction.

"You ARE a…" He opened his mouth to accuse only to have his words die in his throat when powerful lips covered his own. Yes it was now over for him and he knew it; Naraku could kiss every thought, word, hesitation, denial, and even the breath right out of him. Every ounce of fight he had in him was dissipating with every swirl of Naraku's tongue within his mouth.

Naraku's large warm hands gave him a strange sense of security as they slid around his waist and up his back. He could never remember feeling this good ever with anyone else. Just the feeling of Naraku pressed against him felt better then he could have ever imagined and he did imagine it more than he would ever dare admit.

However there was still the issue of hating him and wanting him gone out of his life forever. That reminder was enough to get a little of his senses back causing him to pull back and break free of his hold. "Stop."

"No." Naraku growled darkly and advanced on him leading him back against the far wall. "I am done playing games with you."

"I'm not playing." He quickly snapped back.

Naraku locked him against the wall and stared down at him like he was going to devour him on the spot. "You are and have been for a long time." He pressed his lips against his ear. "Game over; you lose."

"This is not a game and I don't want to be with you." He bit out breathlessly sounding very much like a liar. "I hate you." He tired only to gasp lightly when the Naraku's finger's sought out a hard nipple and pinched it lightly.

"I don't believe you." Naraku purred darkly as he pushed Sesshoumaru's shirt all the way open to get to the pale flesh hidden beneath. "The only thing you'll ever hate is when you realize that no one else but me can do this to you," he slipped his hand down his pants and gave the rigid cock hiding within a nice squeeze pulling a deep moan out of the boy. "like I can." He slowly slid down his body until he was on his knees, made quick work of the Sesshoumaru's pants, and looked up his body at him. "Or this…" He smirked evilly before he wrapped his lips around his weeping tip.

Sesshoumaru slammed his head back against the wall overwhelmed by the feeling of Naraku's lips wrapped around him. Maybe Naraku was right; no one had ever made him feel like this before and from such a simple act. Why was everything so intense with him whether it be good or bad? Why was it so hard to fight him, deny him, to hate him? He had never even thought about being with another man until Naraku came into his life?

Even with Jak as a friend it never came up (until recently anyway), never consider, never talked about; so why now and why with him? Why was it when he would look at Naraku all he could think was that he wanted him all to himself all the time? He wanted Naraku to take possession of him and keep him as his own always. He wanted to feel like he did for that one moment when he held him after lunch that one day everyday, all day, all night, all the time. He felt secure and safe with Naraku; like even his father couldn't touch him as long as Naraku was near.

All of that was exactly why he didn't want to be with him. It was too much, too much good and nothing that good could be real. His whole life his father taught him the golden rule; _if it's too good to be true it most likely is'_. These feelings with Naraku, Naraku himself, and the way Naraku acted like he wanted fell within that rule. He had to stop it, stop him, stop these feelings, stop what he was doing currently; but how? A moan like he had never made before erupted from his throat when Naraku pulled long and hard on him with his oh so hot mouth.

Naraku closed his eyes in pleasure against the wonderful sounds escaping the boy's throat. For someone who acted like he hated what he had to offer he was certainly acting like a pleasure whore. However he didn't care he had the boy right where he always wanted him and he was going to make this night a night he would never ever forget. Or more specifically he was going to make the boy want him and only him for the whole of his life even if they didn't stay together after tonight, tomorrow, this week, month, year… No matter what he was going to make sure Sesshoumaru would forever have a part of him that desired nothing else in life but him.

He continued to suck his long hard strokes until he felt his little hot headed stubborn boy begin to stiffen in preparation of his release before he pulled back, placed a kiss on his flat stomach, and made his way to the bed. He stripped out of his clothes and made himself comfortable before he looked over at the flustered boy still standing against the wall watching him intently through beautiful glazed over ambers.

Sesshoumaru stared at him sitting tauntingly naked on his bed. Why did he stop when he was so closed to reaching his ultimate pleasure point? What game was he playing now? Was this another one of those teasing things he liked doing to him? If this was another one of his games just to prove a point he would gut him on the spot no matter the consequences.

"Come here." Naraku ordered in a dark whisper that left no room for any argument of any kind.

He couldn't stop himself no matter how bad he wanted to as he slowly made his way over to him. Part of him was terrified at how easily he obeyed yet another part of him loved the control and dominance he seemed to have. This power he had was a power Naraku had practically from the moment they met. He unknowingly gave it to him and Naraku greedily took it and probably knew he had it all along.

Deep brown eyes locked with burning ambers and he couldn't help but smirk. "Time to make you mine." He grinned darkly as he latched onto his wrist and pulled him down atop him. He placed his hands on his hips and began trailing his fingers up and down lightly upon his pale flesh. "I want to hear you pant my name like a little whore." He grinned then leaned in and nipped harshly upon his hard little nipple.

Sesshoumaru lifted up, sat straddling his hips, and stared coldly at him for being handled in such a manner. Yet as Naraku's large warm hands grabbed him by the hips and hot lips wrapped around a nipple he could do nothing but allow his rough handling of him. A deep guttural moan rumbled through his throat when Naraku gave a hard bite to his little bud then a hard suck to increase the pain and pleasure. "Stop!" He growled again not sure he wanted this with Naraku.

Naraku glowered up at him then flipped them over effectively trapping Sesshoumaru under him. "For the last time we are done playing this your way," he leaned in close and glared deadly at him. "now we're going to do this MY way."

Before he could make a word of protest Naraku's lips again covered his own as one of his powerful hands sought him out and gave him a tight squeeze. He couldn't help but moan deeply into his mouth and give a small thrust of his hips in order to create some friction. He was a shameless whore… well maybe not quite one just yet but he could feel himself heading in that direction.

Naraku broke the kiss and began trailing his lips down Sesshoumaru's body nipping and sucking where ever his lips landed, feeling his own heat building continuously higher with every moan and pant the boy let escape his lips. Before long he was down at the foot of the bed staring at the being sprawled out before him in all his opaque glory causing a large grin to spread across his face. He reached down and began trailing his fingers up the outside of his perfectly shaped leg. As he made his way along his leg he slowly crawled on top of him so that his fingers could trace their way up his side and follow the line of his arm until his fingers came to his hand.

He laced their fingers together and locked his hand above his head but not without first molesting his every digit with his tongue in the most sensual manner he could manage. He slid his other arm under his back arching his torso up towards him so that the flat of their stomachs were pressed together tightly. "You will never forget." He growled out making it sound very much like an order before locking their lips together, slipping his tongue deep into his hot cavern, and easily dominating the opposing tongue.

He rocked his hips causing his length to rub against his tight entrance. So bad he wanted to bury himself deep inside that hot, deep, tight cavern but had to restrain himself. Sesshoumaru was a virgin needed to be taken gently for the sake of keeping him from running away out of fear. The last thing he wanted to do was to go through that whole mess again. Slow and gentle to start then once he had him broke in he was going to make sure he wouldn't be able to walk or talk for a week.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but arch up against the burning heat of Naraku's hard body. He moaned deeply in his throat begging for Naraku to give him the pleasure that was just out of reach for him. Naraku was taking him to the edge and pulling him back only to take him to the edge again. He was teasing him, making him suffer, and being the selfish bastard he knew him to be... this was payback. For what he didn't know and he was to the point where he didn't care; he would apologize for every word he ever said if he had to just to make the burn go away.

Naraku kept both their mouths working as he blindly reached over to his nightstand trying to find his lotion bottle. In his attempt to find the blasted thing he managed to knock nearly everything off but he didn't care. What he was doing at this moment was a thousand times more important than everything on the table including… He nearly sighed in annoyance when he realized that the thing he heard shattering on the floor which was the only breakable thing on his table and just happened to be his mother's favorite lucky music box. Then again it was just a stupid music box and if it was so damn lucky for her why'd she send it off with him? Actually in the moment the more he thought about it the more he realized he had seen that exact same music box sitting on her piano just a few months before when he went home last. That was so typical of her and he knew without a doubt that if he brought it up she would tell him she gave him a fake because she knew he would break it anyway. If he wasn't so busy with more important things at the moment he would laugh at the absurdity of his mother's thinking. Though she wasn't too far off since he DID just break the fake and if it was the real one she'd lecture him until death took one of them… or she had her first grandchild.

With a hard suck to Sesshoumaru's bottom lip he decided that pondering on his mother was not the track he wanted his mind to take at the moment. That would be the quickest way to shut down what was about to happen dead cold and that was something he could not afford. Now was his chance to have Sesshoumaru and by damn he was going to take it and savor every second of it.

Sesshoumaru stiffened in the spine when cool wet fingers toy with his tight little ring of muscles coating him. He flinched when the fingers pressed into him and began coating his insides with the substance as well. As much as it felt painful from the inside out his gut was burning for release.

"It will hurt but I will take it very slowly." Naraku whispered against his lips as he continued to wiggle and scissor his fingers trying to prepare him the best he could.

He knew it was going to be painful especially since Jak went into GREAT detail about his first time and how it felt. "Okay." He nodded and gripped tighter around his neck like that would lessen any pain felt.

"I'll stop if it's too much." Naraku pulled up and stared into his burning ambers. "Just tell me."

Sesshoumaru nodded up at him and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Alright." Naraku nodded back then leaned down and locked their lips together to keep him a little distracted but knew it wouldn't be enough. Male virgins weren't as easy as female virgins and had a tendency to get violent when the pain became too much for them to bare.

A deep hiss passed his lips when Naraku began pressing in and breeched his tight ring. Oh to be sure it was painful and he bit Naraku's lip sharply letting him know as much. That in turned caused Naraku to stop all movement which he was mightily thankful for. Actually he was having second thoughts about this especially with every stabbing pain that shot up his spine. "No more." He pulled back and growled at him.

Naraku nursed his swollen lip with his tongue and stared down at him. "No," he countered. "you need to relax and quit fighting it."

"I'm not." He hissed deadly and quickly released his hold upon him like he was molten lava. "I've changed my mind and I do not want this especially with you."

"Ah the infamous Sesshoumaru rage," he taunted. "for a moment there I thought it was gone forever." He sighed deeply in mock disappointment. "Like I could get so lucky."

"Do not mock me." He glared up at him then ground his teeth together when he felt him slip a little deeper into him.

"How can I not when everything I say you take it as mocking." He countered with the same death glare gracing his own features. "It must be exhausting being this angry all the time; how do you manage?" He intentionally mocked.

"I will kill you." He hissed and again felt him shift a little deeper into his body. "Now get off of me!"

"Nope." He stared cockily down at him. "Make me."

If only he had a knife or a pair of scissors in his hand right now or at least within reach. "We are not doing this."

"I think it's a little too late for a change of mind." He smirked as he slid himself all the way home causing the boy to gasp in shock and pain. "We're only just starting."

Sesshoumaru gnashed his teeth together against the pain and glared up at him. "Get. Off."

"I will in due time." He leered then leaned down and began nipping at his neck.

"That's not what I meant." He hissed and tried to push him off.

Naraku pushed back locking the boy tightly under him as he moved up so they were nose to nose. "No but it's what I meant." He purred and gave a long slow roll of his hips to emphasize his point.

Sesshoumaru arched up at the movement half in pain half in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Naraku's back, reached down, and gripped him tightly by the hips to hold him still. He felt so full like he was going to explode if Naraku pressed another centimeter into him yet he felt like he wanted the centimeter and more.

Naraku groaned into Sesshoumaru's neck; he was so damn tight it was taking every ounce of self control not to spill himself right then and there. Not to mention how painfully pleasurable it was feeling Sesshoumaru digging his fingers into his flesh and pulling him closer.

He was so full that the painful burn quickly subsided leaving him clenching for more of the pleasure building deep within hi gut. He tried to shift and move to ease it and nothing worked. It was time to forget the hate, forget the anger, and everything else it was time to just give in to what he wanted deep down… Naraku. "Move." He urged and tried to pull his hips closer to him.

Naraku lifted his head and locked stares with glazed over amber eyes causing him to arch a brow. "I didn't…" He started then trailed off when his little bitch interrupted him.

"I do not want to hear it." He hissed in a deadly growl. "If you do not relive this ache I will gut you." He hissed and dug his fingers even harder into his flesh growing more and more agitated by the second.

"I should say no." Naraku grunted against the sharp pain of his fingers digging into him. "But I will give into you this one time." He purred then slowly began rolling in and out of him.

Sesshoumaru arched his head back in bliss each time the Naraku glided deep into him causing bolts of intense pleasure to course through his body. This pleasure was nothing like anything he had ever felt before. All the times he heard Jak describe it never made him have any real thoughts on it. To him it was just physical pleasure like any other physical pleasure so he never considered jumping over to Jak's side of the fence.

He moved his hands up to grip Naraku by the arms to feel his powerful muscles that became rock hard as soon as he touched them. This felt so good and so right; never could he ever remember sex feeling like this with anyone. It was so good he couldn't help but moan like a whore and plead for more.

Naraku slowly trailed his lips to his ear and began sucking and licking upon the sensitive appendage before he lifted up to watch his face. There was nothing like watching a virgin's face as he experience never before felt sensations. He thrust a little faster and harder and was rewarded with a deep deep moan from the male beneath him and nearly smirked when his legs wrapped themselves around his waist squeezing tight against him in an attempt to pull him even deeper inside.

He leaned down and nipped upon his lip causing amber eyes to snap open and stare hazily up at him. "Kiss me like you mean it." He ordered.

Sesshoumaru more than willingly obeyed as he pressed their lips together, slipped his tongue into Naraku's hot mouth, and kissed him like he's never kissed anyone before. He poured every ounce of need and want he had into it letting Naraku know he was his to do with as he pleased.

Naraku smirked inwardly as he picked up the pace of his movements as well as adding a bit more power to his thrusts getting even deeper into his tight body. He didn't want to rush this he wanted to drag this out as long as possible. This wasn't some mindless fuck this was more than that; though it wasn't quite love but it wasn't far off either. Actually he was quite surprised with himself for putting up with so much bullshit with the boy and for so long. Never could he remember putting so much work into getting anything from anybody. Well it was turning out to be quite worth it; Sesshoumaru's heat was driving him mad making him want more from him than the boy could possibly give.

Sesshoumaru ached back sharply and groaned in bliss when Naraku reached between them, wrapped his fingers around his hard length, and began stroking it up and down. He was torn between two miseries and to pleasures and couldn't decide which was more important. On one hand Naraku stroking him while rocking into him was driving him mad but on the other hand a lot of their body contact was dissolved so Naraku could touch him. He wanted it all and felt as if he was only getting half. Then again what he was experiencing was the closest thing he assumed heaven would be like. So many wonderful sensations inside and out.

"It's time." Naraku purred against his lips.

"Time?" He gasped as he stared up at him through cracked lids.

"Time to give yourself to me fully." He gave him a quick suck to his lip. "Release yourself to me; all of you." He ordered with a hard squeeze to the length in his hand.

He couldn't disobey no matter how much he wanted to; especially when Naraku changed his pace from fast and hard to long and slow. He could feel every single inch of him gliding in and out causing him to flex his muscles as tight as possible to keep that feeling. It was that that triggered his release with a loud moan and a sharp arching of his back he did exactly as Naraku commanded him to; he found his euphoria.

Naraku reveled in watching Sesshoumaru's face contort as he spilled himself between them. It was a vision and one that was going to be seared into his mind for the rest of his life; it was beautiful. So much so that as Sesshoumaru twitched and panted from his exertion he couldn't help but find his own release filling the boy to his limits and wanting to fill him more.


	14. Chapter 14

GAH! End you stupid fic END! Why won't you end already? Damn... okay... maybe the next one will be the last. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE be the last chapter I'm begging you to just let me finish already._  
_

This could be hopefully *crosses fingers tightly* the next to the last chapter. I hope...

xx

Sesshoumaru lay atop Naraku face turned down so he couldn't see the smile that was plastered on his lips. He had never felt so good or contented in all his life; what had Naraku done to him? He felt used, abused, dirty, and just all around perfect especially having Naraku's strong arms wrapped around him.

"You know," Naraku started with a smirk against the top of Sesshoumaru's silver head. "this now makes you my girlfriend."

The smile that he thought was plastered on his lips quickly fell away into a scowl. He tried to lift up so he could glare at him but Naraku held tight refusing him a single inch of movement. "I'm not Jak." He hissed.

Oh he was too easy. "Never said you were." He nuzzled his head. "If you were anything like him this would have never happened. I like my men to be men not pretend little girls."

"Even still this does not make me your girlfriend." He again struggled to break his hold only again to be denied.

"It does." He grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head to look up at him. "The one within the relationship who gets pampered the most is always the girlfriend; male or female."

He did not like that at all. "I'm not high maintenance." He growled then didn't like how he sounded because that did in fact make him sound like he was high maintenance.

"You are even if you don't think you are." He pointed out knowingly. "Ah don't worry it's not such a bad thing." He caressed his cheek when he scowled even harder at him. "Being high maintenance does have some perks to it though I won't allow you excess unless I want to give it to you."

Now he was right back to hating him with every ounce of his being. "Let me go." He growled and tried to get up.

"Nope." He smirked. "I'm not quite through with you," he planted a quick kiss on his tightly pressed together lips. "for that matter I intend to keep you right here in my bed for the rest of the night and possibly well into tomorrow."

"No." He growled. "This was a mistake and already I'm regretting it."

"Liar." He smirked at him then flipped them over so the boy was trapped under him. "I've come to figure out that every time I hit too close to who you really are you turn into this frigid bitch."

"I will not take to being insulted by you. You have no idea who I am or what I want." He hissed and placed his hands upon his chest to push him off.

Naraku grabbed his hand and locked them together in one of his hands above his head while his other slipped under his neck to keep him still. "I know perfectly well who you are and what you want. You live in a metal box to keep everyone away because somewhere along the line in your life you were hurt deeply. So deep in fact that the pain feels just as raw today as the day you were hurt." When his amber flashed deadly he knew he hit the truth dead on. "So you see this is why you need someone to love you and only you; to make the hurt go away and become something better."

"You don't love me anymore than I love you." He bit out.

"True; but I know I can love you otherwise I wouldn't have put so much effort into making you mine." He easily countered. "And I know you want me to be yours especially with all the hostile jealously you've been exhibiting lately."

"I…"

"You have." He arched a dark brow at him cutting off his denial. "As a matter of fact it was just a few hours ago you bit my head off because of my sister."

"Sister?" He scowled. "You don't have a sister."

"I do and you even accused me of sleeping with her." He smirked.

"You never said you had any siblings." He bit out and tried to jerk free of his hold desperately wanting to belt him in the mouth.

"Why would I?" He shrugged. "You never asked about any siblings and we never talked about either of our families except for my parents. And even then there wasn't a lot talked about it was mostly about my dad."

Sesshoumaru scowled even harder at that. "You could have said something then."

"And you could have asked." He easily countered. "Now if you want to know about me and my family I'll tell you but not now."

"I don't want to know."

"Of course you don't." He snorted very tempted to roll his eyes at him. "I have come to the conclusion that no matter what you say you don't want from me you definitely do want it."

"I do no…" His denial was once again silenced by warm powerful lips covering his own.

xx

"So Kagey I see you have a new woman in your life." Kanna arched a brow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wow she looks just like Naraku." Jak smirked up at Kage.

Kage snorted at that. "So what of it?"

"Just making conversation." She beamed up at him.

"I bet." He challenged. "Now what is it really Kanna?"

"Weeell…" she sighed. "I was hoping that you could… well…" she batted her lashes up at him. "you know; again?"

"No."

"Pleeeaseee?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO."

"What?" Jak questioned looking back and forth between the two.

"My birthday is coming up and I want to know what Bank is getting me." She nodded at him.

"And that'd be?" Jak stared at her.

"My cousin." Kage answered for her.

"Sooo that's how you and Naraku know each other."

"Correction that's how my idiot cousin and Naraku's sister know each other." Kage nodded down at him.

"Then when we get married we'll all be one big happy family." Kanna swooned.

Kage was sorely tempted to roll his eyes at her. "No."

"Wait, why do you want to know what you're boyfriend is getting you?" Jak questioned interrupting her with brows drawn deeply.

"Because every year he gets me something I don't want after I specifically tell him things I want. Then after my birthday we have to return what he bought me and we have to go shopping to get what I wanted in the first place." She nodded curtly. "It's a lot of work. So I figure if I find out first Kagey here can put a stop to it and I'll get what I really want."

"That is a lot of work." Jak nodded.

"Right so see," she looked up at the man scowling at her. "just tell me what he's getting me and we can all save ourselves a lot of time and trouble."

"I don't know." He hissed. "Why don't you save me the pain of your whining and just ask him yourself."

Kanna glared up at him. "Don't you get nasty with me mister! I'll tell Naraku and you'll be sorry."

"Tell him then." He challenged then grabbed Jak by the wrist. "I'm getting a headache; we're going home."

"Alright alright." Jak smirked at Kanna who was following behind them while glaring daggers at Kage's back. "I'll pamper you extra good tonight." He jerked free of Kage's hold on his wrist then laced their fingers together. "Though I hope Naraku and Sesshoumaru are done."

"Done with what?" He bit out.

"Oh that's right we didn't tell you." He smirked over at Kanna. "They finally found their way to each other and if I'm right Naraku's giving Sesshoumaru one hell of a ride right now." He swooned.

"What have I told you about that mouth." Kage bit out. "AND what have I also said about Sesshoumaru and Naraku."

"Hey!" Jak defended. "I wasn't involved this time and I'm just stating the possibilities.

"Irregardless." Kage stopped at the car and glared at him. "I have told you several times that I am done talking, hearing, and involving myself with those two and so were you."

"Sesshoumaru's my best friend and I'm going to say something no matter what!" He jerked away from him, placed his hands on his hips, and glared up at him. "Now listen here mister I have about had enough of your little attitude today. So either fix it or I'll fix it for you and you can be sure this bitch don't play!"

"Girl you are testing my patience." He growled deadly.

"And you have used up all of mine!" Jak growled right back. "Now get your uppity ass in the car and take me home and when we get there you are in sooo much trouble." He pointed a sharp finger at the car.

Kage grabbed the pointing finger and leaned down so they were nose to nose. "That is where you are wrong." His eyes flashed. "It is you that's in trouble and it is you that's going to pay the price for that sharp tongue of yours." With that he stood up, let go of him, and walked around to the driver's side of the car. "Get in." He ordered then got in the car slamming the door shut.

Jak looked over at Kanna who was staring wide eyed at him and shrugged. "All bark, no bite." He shook his head then got in.

"I hope so." Kanna muttered then got into the backseat behind him.

xx

"Uh-oh." Jak stared at the black car with very dark tinted windows parked in front of the house.

"Who's car is that?" Kanna peered excitedly out the window.

"Toga's." He answered and sighed deeply. "I have a feeling things might be getting ugly in there."

Kage narrowed his eyes at the house. "We're not getting in…" He trailed off when the passenger's door suddenly slammed shut. "That little bitch is trying my patience." He hissed for the millionth time since he met the boy as he watched Jak run up the sidewalk into the house.

"So what do we do?" Kanna questioned the back of his head.

He was torn; go in, grab Jak, and leave or just leave. As much as Jak was growing on him the boy's busy body-ness was rubbing him clean the wrong way. He sighed deeply through his nose and opened the door. "Stay here." He ordered the girl in the backseat then stormed to the house.

xx

_~Some ten minutes earlier~_

_Sesshoumaru fisted the sheets tightly in his hands and pushed back against Naraku as he thrust forward. He opened his mouth to moan out Naraku's name when another voice very similar to his own called out his._

_Amber eyes snapped wide and cut over to the door when he heard an knock followed by his father calling out for him. "Stop!" He growled to the male behind him who just kept thrusting away like he didn't care who was banging on the door._

_Naraku gave a powerful thrust, came down over his back, and licked his ear. "Don't worry it's locked and he can wait until I'm done with you." He growled huskily in his ear._

_"Sesshoumaru are you in there?" Toga banged on the door._

_"Get off." He hissed to cover the moan that was about to escape his lips when Naraku hit a particularly sensitive spot within._

_"Tell him you'll be out in a minute." Naraku ordered and slowed his pace, reached around, and began slowly stroking him. "The sooner you get rid of him the sooner we'll be done."_

_Sesshoumaru scowled at him but knew no matter what he said Naraku would make sure he got his way. So with one more glare at him he looked over to the door. "I'll be out in a minute."_

_"What are you doing in there that you can't come out now." Toga demanded with a hard twist to the door knob._

_"I said I'll be out in a minute." He bit back. "What I'm doing is none of your business!"_

_Naraku smirked when he heard Toga cursing his son followed by footsteps indicating he was walking away. "Now back to business." He purred, lifted up, grabbed him firmly by the hips, and began riding him fast and hard. "Let's see if I can make you call out to your daddy dearest." He growled wickedly._

_"I will not." He grunted and clenched down on him when he pushed deep inside him._

_"We'll see about that." He challenged and went to work on making Sesshoumaru scream out his name._

"Why are you here now." Sesshoumaru demanded as he glared at his father.

Toga eyed his son over and drew his brows deeply. "Did you get dressed in the wrong closet?"

Sesshoumaru chanced a glance down at himself and noted that his pants were barely hanging on his hips and his chest was covered in little bite marks. He should have paid better attention to getting dressed and putting his own pants on not Naraku's. "Thought they were mine." He dismissed as he looked back up at him deeply hoping he wouldn't say anything about the hickeys.

"Is that all?" He crossed his arms over his chest and arched a silver brow at him.

"What do you want." He hissed hating this game _'I know something you think I don't know and I want you to guess what I know'_ that he liked to play.

"Well let's see here," he started as he circled his son like a predator to its prey. "you're wearing someone else's pants, your hair is rather unruly especially for the likes of you," He moved around to stand in front of him. "and you either have a nasty rash or someone likes to bite." He poked at a red bite mark on his chest. "Lastly I find it rather odd that you were locked in your room and it took you nearly fifteen minutes to get down here."

"So what." He narrowed his ambers deeply. "My life remember; what I do with it bares no concern to you."

"It most certainly does." He challenged right back narrowing his own eyes upon him.

"Beyond my schooling no it doesn't." He narrowed his eyes even further. "I'm an adult and I can do as I please and so long as I fulfill our deal you have no say on anything I do."

"I think it does when my son is sleeping with another man."

"So." He bit back. "Again and for the last time it's my…" He trailed off when the front door was suddenly thrown open and Jak flew into the house.

"Sesshoumaru honey!"

Both father and son sighed deeply like they were both already exhausted from dealing with Jak.

"You can't save him this time." Toga glared at him when he moved to stand at

Sesshoumaru's side.

"No but I can defend him." Jak nodded curtly.

"I don't need your help." Sesshoumaru answered though he never took his eyes off his father.

"I'm your friend it's my job to help you." He quickly countered. "And I know he's going to blame me for this so I have to defend myself."

"And I said no!"

All eyes looked to the door at the large glowering male.

"Oh no you don't!" Jak pointed a finger at him. "I'm staying right here."

"Oh no you're not." Kage answered darkly as he advanced on the boy. "This is none of your business."

"It is so!" He took a step back when he got within reaching distance. "Sesshoumaru is my best friend and I have to stand by him."

"He can stand by himself." He grabbed him by the arm before he could get too far away. "I have told you I'm tired of you putting your nose in business that doesn't concern you and I meant it." He hoisted him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Jak struggled and pounded his fists against his back.

Kage gave a slap to his ass as he walked towards the door. "No we're going to take Kanna home then have another talk about you putting your nose where it doesn't belong." He answered while giving Toga a nod on the way out.

"Well that was interesting." Toga stared at his son after the door was slammed shut.

Sesshoumaru snorted then looked to the stairs when Naraku began walking down them. "Go away." He glared at him.

"No." Naraku countered. "I think I have a right to be here since the accusations pertain to me."

"He's my father I can handle him without your help."

"I'm not here to help you." He answered as he moved to stand next to him. "I'm Naraku." He introduced.

"I assume you're the cause of the RASH." He drawled insinuatingly.

"I am." He nodded curtly. "Is this a problem?" He challenged.

"I should say it is." Toga countered right back.

"Because he's a male." Sesshoumaru answered the _'why'_ question that was looming in the air.

Toga glared at his son. "Because he's a male." He repeated sarcastically. "Of course it's because he's a male."

"So what." He growled. "Who I date and have sex with is none of your business." He suddenly dropped his voice down to a deadly whisper. "Just like it was none of my business you fucked that whore and got her pregnant."

"Boy you better watch it." He hissed.

"Or what?" He took on the challenge. "I am honoring our deal anything outside of that bares no concern of yours just like you said about that woman and your new son. I'm irrelevant to you and them so my life is irrelevant to you."

"Oh what a fantasy world we live in." He snorted.

"Do not discount my feelings like they're some kind of joke."

"I'm not." He glared at his offspring. "And do not change the subject to avoid the issue about you and him." He jerked his head towards Naraku.

"So say what you have to say about it then go home back to your perfect little family." He ordered coldly.

"I just love how you always make yourself out to be the victim of everything I do." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Jak has taught you well."

"I'm not amused."

Toga sighed deeply in order to calm his agitation. "Alright lets just get down to it; right? Are you gay?"

"Not fully." Naraku answered with a smirk.

"Go back upstairs." Sesshoumaru hissed with a glare at him.

"I was just answering his question. I'm not and you're not so there problem solved." He nodded curtly at him.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply through his nose then stared at his father after giving Naraku one more death glare. "I haven't decided yet." Actually he did but he wasn't going to tell his father that. If truth were to be known he wasn't attracted to other men; it was only Naraku. Everyday from the first time Naraku kissed him he would look at other guys and feel absolutely nothing. There was just something about Naraku that made him completely attracted to him and pathetically weak to his touches.

"So if you're not decided am I to take it that this is some kind of college life exploration?"

"Well..." Naraku started.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered cutting him off. "Maybe it'll last maybe it won't but either way you have your answer and this conversation is over. Now why are you here this time."

Toga sighed deeply knowing full well he wasn't going to get anything more from his son; right now anyway. He'd have to catch him when he was off his guard and with Sesshoumaru that was like catching a falling star; impossible. He taught that boy too well. "Fine." He bit out. "I'm here at your mother's request."

"What about her?" He hissed.

"Well I'm glad to know that you're still mad at her for leaving." He nearly smirked.

"I don't care that she left." He glared. "However that gives her no justifiable right to ignore me; her only child."

"Well son," Toga stared almost sadly at him. "that's about to change."

"What do you mean?" He ground his teeth together. "Is she pregnant." He demanded.

Toga slowly nodded his head and braced himself for the rage that was to come.

"Why couldn't she tell me herself? Is she such a coward that she can't even speak to me in person? Then again she did run away without a word so I should expect as much."

"She wants to see you."

"No." He hissed. "I don't want to see her and DO NOT talk to her about me. My life is none of her business."

"She's still…"

"Do not say it." He cut him off. "Just giving birth to a child does not make you a mother. She's just the woman that brought me into this world and nothing more. Tell her I said no and that I never want to see her or her little bastard."

"I think you're being a little extreme here." Toga shook his head. "Yes she ran out on us but you act like she kicked you and murdered your puppy on the way out."

"She may as well have." He countered. "Now we're done talking about this. I do not want to see her; end of discussion."

"Alright alright." He sighed not wanting to argue with him further it was just too exhausting. "Now next order of business; tonight we are having dinner to celebrate your," he narrowed his eyes in challenge at him. "brother's birthday and you WILL be there."

"I will…"

"It wasn't a request." He cut him off. "There is no room for discussion and to make it fair you can bring your," he looked over at Naraku. "friend." He said insinuatingly.

"He doesn't want…"

"I'll be there." Naraku interrupted.

"I bet." Toga snorted. "Jaken will pick you up at six this evening and take you to the restaurant and no Jak this time." He turned and headed for the door then stopped and looked back at his son. "I'll get your brother something for you since I know you'd probably die a horrible death if you did one single nice thing for him."

Ambers narrowed to deadly little slits. "I didn't ask for a brother. He's your child and I only tolerate him because we have to share the same father."

Toga shook his head and sighed deeply. "Where did you get such a miserable disposition." He wondered out loud and left the house before Sesshoumaru could respond to that.

"Well that went over smoothly." Naraku smirked as he turned to face the boy.

"Silence." Sesshoumaru growled as he continued to glare at the front door just waiting for his father to come back in at any second.

Naraku smirked as he stared at him quite liking how he looked wearing his pants. They were hanging very enticingly low on his hips. It was making him want to give them the small jerk it would take to get them to fall off of him. He chanced a glance over at the wall clock and smirked. "We have eight hours." He looked back at him.

Sesshoumaru looked over at him. "For what." He hissed.

Naraku leered at him before he snatched him up and began carrying him up the steps. "For a lot of things."

"Put me down." He growled as he struggled against his hold only to find Naraku wasn't about to let go.

"Oh I'll put you down; in my bed where you belong." He walked into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

*sighs* Not the last chapter... again.

xx

"So what's the deal with you two?" Hiten questioned the more sour that usual looking Kage who had a tight grip on Jak's wrist to keep him right where he was.

"He's being over rational again." Jak bit out.

"Kagey and over rational go hand and hand." Kei snorted. "So you better get used to it if you intend on keeping him."

"Don't call me that." Kage hissed.

"Or what?" Kei challenged with a smirk. "You know I can take you."

"Because you're a cheat." Kage bit back.

He shrugged dismissively. "When it comes to you I'll take you down anyway I can up to and including, biting, hair pulling, and," he smirked at him. "pinching your ass."

Kage physically cringed. "And the next time you do that I'll take your head off."

"You pinched his butt?" Jak questioned wide eyed.

Kei shrugged. "It was either that or get my ass kicked and the small sacrifice was worth it." He smirked. "He's kind of skittish about other guys touching him in places they shouldn't.

Jak drew his brows at that. "But I touch him in all kinds of places and he doesn't care."

"First off that's because you're not all boy and secondly," he glared at the two of them. "quit talking about me like I'm not here."

"I am so a boy." Jak defended then drew his brows deeply. "Sort of anyway."

"Exactly." Kage agreed and fingered the hem of the little frilly skirt he was wearing. "Boys don't dress prettily."

Jak crossed his arms over his chest smugly. "Well they should; especially when they have legs like this." He lifted a leg up for everyone to see.

"GAH!" Hiten slapped his hand over his eyes his position across from the boy set him up to see right up his skirt when he lifted his leg. "Put your leg down I don't want to see that."

Jak put his leg down and ran his fingers through his hair haughtily like he had seen Naraku do so many times when dealing with Sesshoumaru. "Psh you know you like it."

"Only in your dreams." Hiten countered. "You forget it was me you wanted before you met him." He jerked his head towards Kage.

"Jealous?" Kei arched a brow at Hiten with a smirk.

"Of course not." He countered with a growl.

"The quick defense," Kei scratched his chin thoughtfully. "which means subconsciously you are."

"Save your psychotherapy for someone who gives a damn." He hissed. "I would never; especially with him!" He pointed at Jak.

Jak frowned deeply and looked over at Kage very sadly. "Why am I always the worst thing that can happen to him?"

Kage scowled as he looked over at his sad little lover before he stood up and belted Hiten right in the mouth knocking him of the couch.

Hiten stared wide eyed up at the larger male as his hand went to his split lip. "What the fuck?"

"You will stop treating him like he's some kind of disease you might catch." He growled deadly. "If I hear another word about him out of you you'll see what it's like when I'm really pissed off." His eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "Understood?"

Hiten nodded his head practically struck dumb by Kage's sudden rage not to mention that he had never seen him that mad before.

"Good." He growled then headed up stairs for his room with Jak following right behind beaming brightly.

"See man that's why you shouldn't dis on a man's woman." Kei pointed out smartly.

"Shut the fuck up." Hiten hissed as he got to his feet. "I can't believe he hit me." He growled as he tentatively touched his lip then pulled his fingers away to see the blood.

"Well what did you expect to happen?" Kei snorted amazed at how dense Hiten could be sometimes. "You insulted his girlfriend."

Hiten sighed deeply and wiped his mouth with his shirt. "Well I didn't think they were so serious about each other."

"Really?" Kei arched a brow at him. "They've been together for nearly two months. So if that's not dating I'd have to say it's the longest fling in existence. And you know how easily Kage can be provoked especially when it comes to things that belong to him."

"Yea. Yea. Yea. I don't need a lecture out of you Mr. Psychotherapy ." He bit out then went into the kitchen to get some ice for his swollen lip.

xx

Jak crawled upon the bed and straddled Kage's hips. "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." He whispered almost shyly.

Kage slipped his hands around his waist and pulled him in close. "He deserved it." He nodded curtly with a growl.

"Thank you." Jak smiled and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Kage snorted at that then wrapped his arms around his frame and hugged him protectively to his chest.

Jak loved the feeling of being wrapped in those strong arms. The heat that radiated from Kage into his own body made him want to get even closer to him. His scent, his voice, the way his eyes would rake over him like he was ready to devour him at any moment. There was no doubt about it; he was falling head over heels in love with him even if he was on the moody and very domineering side.

"Can we go out for dinner tonight?" He questioned as he buried his face into Kage's neck and gave it a small nip.

He slipped his hands up under Jak's shirt and trialed his fingers up and down his spine. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care." He answered and snuggled even closer to him. "Anywhere is fine with me; even fast food if you want."

"Why don't we just order in and stay in bed."

Jak beamed at that quite liking the idea since they could order food he could eat off Kage's chest. "Ooh I like that idea even better." He pulled back and stared at him eyes sparking excitedly. "So what do you want?" He suddenly cringed. "And please don't say pizza and beer."

"Well then what do you want?"

Jak sat back and thought about it for a long moment before a long slow smile spread across his lips. "Barbeque with potato salad and banana cream pie."

Kage arched a brow at that. "And do tell why picnic food?"

"It's messy." He leered.

"I see." He smirked. "Alright barbeque it is but they don't deliver."

"Yay!" Jak squealed and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'll call and order it while you go pick it up."

Kage sighed deeply like he was really being put out. "Alright," he lifted him off his lap and got up. "I'll be back shortly."

"I'll be here." Jak nodded excitedly as he opened his phone to call the diner down the street and make his order. "Oh," he called. "do you need money?"

Kage glared at him and stormed out of the room.

Jak couldn't help but giggle. "Always so easy."

xx

Sesshoumaru sat at the table and glared at the male sitting next to him. "Stop it." He hissed.

Naraku adjusted his tie for the millionth time since he put it on. "I think it's choking me to death." He pulled it lose. "How in the hell do suits wear these things day in day out?"

"It's just a tie and it's not choking you." Sesshoumaru growled, reached over, and fixed the tie back to the way it was supposed to be. "One evening of wearing a tie isn't going to kill you so stop fidgeting." He ordered.

Naraku sighed deeply already ready to leave. "Why is your dad having a birthday party for a six year old at a fancy place like this?" He questioned as he fought to again pull his tie loose.

"It's not for the brat." He huffed. "It's so that woman can show herself off." He spotted his father's car pull up through the window. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even bring her little bastard."

"Such hostility." Naraku smirked at him. "Do you really hate the fact that your father moved on with his life so much?"

"I don't care that he moved on." He growled as he stood up when said man approached the table causing Naraku to follow suit. "I care that he expects me to accept that woman as my new mother." He glared at the woman. "See; no brat anywhere to be seen." He snorted just before Toga and Izayoi made it to the table.

"I didn't expect you to be early." Toga nodded at his son as he pulled the chair out for his wife.

"It wasn't by choice." He growled with a glare over at Naraku and sat down nearly in a huff.

Naraku sat down as well and smirked at the man. "Couldn't wait to get here." He shrugged.

"And you would be?" Izayoi smiled charmingly at him.

"Naraku." He nodded at her and placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's thigh when he saw him tense from the corner of his eye. "So where's the birthday boy?"

"He's on his way." Izayoi nodded and smirked at Sesshoumaru. "I suppose you didn't think he would be here."

"Of course I wouldn't." He answered curtly. "Not exactly the setting for a child and his party." He drawled the word party insinuatingly letting her know exactly what he thought without coming right out and saying it.

"Boy." Toga growled and glared at his son.

Sesshoumaru looked over at him and glared right back. "She brought it up. I was just conversing back."

Naraku felt the thigh under his hand tense even more and desperately wished there was more the could do to sooth Sesshoumaru's agitation. However at the moment the best he could do was soothingly massage his inner thigh with a supportive squeeze every now and again.

"Even…"

"Do not." Sesshoumaru growled cutting his father off. "Every single time she says something no matter what it is you stand behind her and I will tolerate it no longer."

Toga couldn't really argue with that being he did back his wife even when she was deliberately bating Sesshoumaru. However he didn't have to go home to Sesshoumaru he had to go home to Izayoi. "Then don't respond to her." He nodded curtly.

"I wouldn't if you didn't insist that I HAD to be nice to her or else," he hissed. "I would never talk to her anyway."

"Both of you stop talking about me like I'm not here." Izayoi hissed at the two of them.

"Well how about you stop talking to me period." Sesshoumaru answered before his father could respond.

"Sesshoumaru!" Toga hissed.

Naraku couldn't stand it another second longer. This family bonding thing wasn't working out although he did gain a good insight into why Sesshoumaru was so high strung. Hell dealing with a weak-kneed father who couldn't keep his wife pinned down and an antagonizing step-mother would make even the strongest man irritable. He was about to jerk Sesshoumaru up and drag him out of there when there was a loud commotion coming from the front of the restaurant.

"He's here." Sesshoumaru growled and instead of looking at what was going on he kept his hard stare upon his father.

"MOMMY!"

Naraku jerked around at the high pitched scream and spotted a silver headed six year old tearing through the restaurant right towards them.

"My baby." Izayoi beamed as she got to her feet, kneeled down, and held her arms open for the boy to run into.

"And you expect me to act civilized yet you allow that brat to behave like that." Sesshoumaru hissed at his father.

Toga pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. So maybe he did demand more obedience out of Sesshoumaru when he was little but he was a single father doing the best he could with his first child. He didn't know what was right from wrong when raising him so strict obedience was the parental choice he made. Really who would have thought he would turn out to have giant ice rod up his ass because of a strict upbringing?

"Alright." He growled at him.

Sesshoumaru snorted at that and placed his hand atop the one on his thigh lacing their fingers together. Having Naraku there was making this family charade a little easier to deal with though not by much.

"Why's Sessy here?" Inuyasha growled as he climbed onto his chair and sat on his knees. "I don't want him here daddy!" He pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru.

"The feeling is mutual." Sesshoumaru growled right back with a glare at his sibling and the child's mother before turning to his father. "Are we through?"

"No." He growled. "We are going to have a nice family dinner to celebrate Inuyasha's birthday." He cast a glare at every person sitting at the table. "And I mean it all of you no more fighting."

"But daddy." Inuyasha pouted.

"But nothing." He glared at the boy. "We're a family and we are going to act like a family."

Inuyasha scowled at that. "That's not family!" He pointed at Naraku.

"Neither is she," Sesshoumaru jerked his head towards Izayoi. "but you don't hear me whining about it."

Izayoi rolled her eyes completely used to Sesshoumaru's hatred of her. "This is fun." She snorted and glanced at Toga.

"She is too family!" Inuyasha bellowed with a pointed finger at his brother. "She's MY mommy and that's MY daddy!"

"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow at the boy causing Naraku to snort trying to keep from laughing.

"That's enough!" Toga growled deadly at the duo.

Sesshoumaru matched his father's death glare. "You wanted me here; remember?"

"Momentary lapse of judgment." He sighed.

"In that case…" He trailed off and arched a brow at him.

Toga glared at him and sighed. "Do what you want." He waved a dismissive hand through the air.

Sesshoumaru stood up causing Naraku to stand as well. "If you would have let me do that in the first place all of this," he waved his hand around the table. "could have been avoided."

"True." Toga agreed. "However I keep hoping that one day we can all just get along."

He narrowed his ambers deeply on him after giving Izayoi a raking glance. "There is only one way that will ever happen." He then grabbed Naraku by the wrist and pulled him out of the restaurant before his father could respond to that.

"Well," Naraku smirked once they were outside. "that was… fun."

"I do not need any smart remarks out of you." Sesshoumaru spun on him glaring like he about to stab him on the spot.

Naraku smirked at that and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest. "No, but I DO know what you need and I'm more than willing to give it to you."

"Stop it." Sesshoumaru hissed trying to break free of his hold. "People can see us."

"So what." He shrugged. "They don't know us, we don't know them, and if they don't like what they're seeing they can stop looking." He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Plus think of what your father must be in there thinking seeing us out here like this."

That was almost worth letting Naraku continue; almost. "No." He shoved him again and broke free of his hold.

He knew if he didn't let Sesshoumaru go on this one he'd probably be taking a giant step backwards. "Alright," he sighed. "let's go get something to eat and go home then. If I don't get out of this suit soon I might have to kill somebody." He growled as he pulled his tie loose. "Remind me to never take you out to a place that requires a suit and tie to get in."

"The food is usually worth the sacrifice." Sesshoumaru nodded at him before walking towards the car.

"In that case we should have stayed and ran your dad's bill up." He smirked as he followed him.

Sesshoumaru paused and looked over his shoulder at him. "Tempting but not with that woman and her little bastard there."

"So why don't you like her anyway?" He followed him into the car. "I mean besides the fact she married your dad and had his kid."

Sesshoumaru plopped back in the seat and loosened his own tie. "Because ever since they got married she's always told me that now that my dad had her he didn't need or want me." He snorted. "I know that's not true and she knows it as well but that doesn't stop her from saying it every chance she gets."

Naraku drew his brows. "Does your dad know she does that to you?"

"No," he shook his head curtly. "she only says it when he's either not around or can't hear her. Plus I don't need to say anything to him about it since I can handle the bitch without his help." He answered before Naraku could ask the obvious question.

He stared at him for a long moment taking in his tensed features. "If this stresses you so much why do you keep allowing your father these whims?"

He sighed deeply and looked away. "Without my dad I have no family left." He answered quietly. "He's all I have."

And there it was; Sesshoumaru's core problem. He hated his father but on the same token he didn't have any other family aside from his mother. However he didn't blame him for hating the woman especially since she ran out on him.

Sesshoumaru's issues ran deep that much was clearly obvious and for some reason he couldn't fathom Sesshoumaru wanted to hold on to those issues for all he was worth. Maybe it was because he wanted to use them to make his father suffer or maybe and this was the direction he was strongly leaning towards; Sesshoumaru held onto them so the pain of abandonment wouldn't hurt so much.

Knowing all that explained why Sesshoumaru kept thinking he was out to use him and nothing more. Well he was just going to have to prove to him that he wasn't going to use him. So he draped one arm over his shoulders, slipped the other under his knees, and pulled him into his lap.

"What are you doing." Sesshoumaru demanded with a scowl as he stared up at him.

"Holding you." He answered simply and used the arm around his shoulders to pull him against his chest. "You need it." He moved his other arm up and draped it across his waist.

Sesshoumaru tensed for a moment but slowly relaxed into his hold. Again that feeling of security hit him with having Naraku's arms around him. It felt like Naraku could fix every thing wrong in his life without lifting a single finger to do so. Was this a normal feeling? He could never remember feeling like this before with anyone else; so what did it mean? Were these the feelings that segued into some sort of caring relationship which would eventually lead to a loving one?

He didn't know and was sure Naraku didn't either. However whatever this thing was between them he was realizing it was so bad and might even have the potential to be something better than he could ever imagine.


	16. Chapter 16

Maybe the next one will be the last? *snort*

xx

Sesshoumaru sat at the table in the living room working on his homework… or at least trying to work on it. His eyes kept drifting to the football pin Naraku had given him for their third month anniversary (which he thought was completely ridiculous that he was keeping track) that he in turn pinned to his backpack.

Naraku, Jak, and pretty much the rest of the house were gone for the next week for two away games. Jak only getting to go because he managed to weasel himself onto the cheer squad. Which left him for the most part home alone, bored out of his mind, and desperately (though he'd never say it aloud) missing Naraku.

Missing how he would just pick him up from whatever he was doing and take him away. Sometimes he'd take him to bed, others to dinner, and sometimes it was just out of the house for a nice quiet stroll together. However he missed him mostly at night when he would just wrap his strong arms around him and hold him close.

_'Two more days.'_ He sighed mentally to himself and went back to staring at his homework and getting nothing done. It was a good thing too because it was only a moment later that the front door opened revealing one of the last people he ever wanted to see.

"Why are you here." He demanded glaring deadly at her.

"Well you won't take my calls or call me back so I had to find someway to get a hold of you."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits as he stared at the woman. "Obviously I want nothing to do with you." He growled. "I couldn't have made it any clearer than that.

"That isn't anyway to treat your mother." She walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to him making a dramatic show of her swollen baby filled belly.

Sesshoumaru didn't miss the show and glared even harder at her. "I don't care about you or your," he cast a quick glace at her stomach then locked stares with her. "bastard."

"Now is that any way to talk to your mother?"

"If I had one;" if possible his eyes narrowed even further. "no."

"Are you still mad about me leaving?" She sighed like she was dealing with a little child.

Was she really that stupid? "Of course not." He growled. "What child would be bothered by the fact that their mother ran out on them?"

"I didn't run out on you." She growled right back. "I left because your father and I couldn't make it work."

"So that excuses you from your neglect." He demanded coldly.

She stared at him like he had completely gone mad. "I didn't neglect you."

"That's right you didn't." He snorted. "You'd have to be there being a mother in order to neglect your child. So what do you want?" He questioned before she could respond to that.

"To see my son of course." She smiled at him then turned that smile into a smirk when he narrowed his eyes even further upon her.

"Why now." He bit out coldly. "You had thirteen years to see me and now you show up."

She sighed, slumped back in the chair, and ran her hand over stomach. "Alright so I wasn't the greatest mother and yes I left you behind when you were little. So I never called, wrote, or visited and that was a mistake. I was hoping we could make amends."

Sesshoumaru grunted at that. "For your new child I assume. I'm surprised you'd even want to considering what I plan on telling the bastard about you when it grows up."

"First off do not call my child a bastard," she hissed coldly oddly enough sounding just like him. "and secondly I came over here to apologize to you and try to work it out so we could have a relationship again."

"Again why now?" He glared at her just wanting her to leave. He had enough problems with his father he didn't need her coming into the picture and adding to his stress.

She ran her fingers through her hair to push it back over her shoulder. "Why not?" She shrugged. "I had to face up to what I did to you eventually; no time like the present."

"No you didn't." He sighed deeply through his nose. "You could have just stayed gone. Which is just where I'd prefer you to be anyway; gone. I moved on with my life and I have enough issues to deal with without adding a guilty mother into the mix."

"I can't believe you'd rather go on acting like I didn't exist than even putting forth an effort to reconnect." She stared wide eyed at him.

"To what end?" He questioned coldly. "Another sibling I don't want or need? A parent who thinks they can control every aspect of my life? Or a step-parent who thinks they can control me because they're married to my mother."

"Don't put your issues with your father onto me." She pointed a sharp finger at him.

"It would be no different with you." He nodded curtly at her. "Parents throw their issues onto their kids because they can't deal with them on their own."

"Oh what has your father done to you?" She sighed deeply. "I knew that man was a fool and I shouldn't have left you with him."

Sesshoumaru shot to his feet and glared deadly at her. "You will not speak of my father in such a manner. If anyone did wrong by me it was you and this," he waved a hand between the two them. "is over. Now leave." He ordered then stormed into the kitchen not wanting to hear another word out of her.

When he heard the front door shut he sighed in relief that he wasn't going to have to deal with the woman for another second longer. He grabbed his phone off his hip with every intention of calling his father and giving him a piece of his mind about what just happened. However when his eye caught the football schedule on the fridge he realized his father wasn't who he really wanted at the moment.

With a nod to himself he went to his bag on the table packed his books back in it, slung it over his shoulder, and left the house. He had a football game to get to.

xx

Naraku grunted when he was slammed to the ground by an illegal face grab. He was going to kick the shit out of the bastard. This was the third time the ass took him down in an overly rough manner clearly trying to take him out.

He jumped to his feet, jerked his helmet off, and went after the jackass only to be stopped when Kage grabbed him around the waist. "I will kick your sorry ass!" He growled deadly at the opposing defenseman.

"Yea bring it!" He called back.

"Stop." Kage ordered trying to keep Naraku contained and only succeeded when a few of their other teammates jumped in to help. "Let it go."

"Fuck him!" Naraku hissed and struggled even harder to break free.

"Just let it go." Kage growled. "The game is almost over."

"I don't give a shit!" He glared at the smirking opponent desperately wanting to beat his face into the ground.

Kage sighed irritably through his nose. "Stop it before you get thrown out of this game and possibly the next."

That got through to him causing him to stop pushing against him. "Fine." He hissed and grabbed his helmet when Kage let him go. "I'm going to take his ass out if the ref doesn't." He growled under his breath as he put his helmet on.

"Do not!" Kage ordered deadly.

Naraku snorted at that and walked away to take a breather and try to calm his ire while waiting for the ref to make his call.

xx

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes wide when Naraku was thrown to the ground by his face mask. He was sure it was a hit that was going to take him out and possibly incapacitate him. He let the breath he was holding out when Naraku jumped to his feet relived that he wasn't injured.

He still wasn't quite sure how football worked with all its tries and downs, and so so many time outs. However he did understand enough to know that Naraku was taken down illegally and was justified in the rage he was exhibiting. Hell if it was him in his position he would do the same.

As he stared at his… boyfriend? Was that the correct term? It sounded odd for him as a male to be referring to another male as his boyfriend but essentially that's what he was. They dated and had sex like a normal couple so it only made sense to call Naraku his boyfriend. Though Jak referred to them as lovers yet that didn't sound quite right. It made them sound as if they were just having flings with each other. Naraku wasn't a fling; he was more than that to him. Actually he was falling more and more in love with him as their time together increased day by day.

Yet that was neither here nor there as he watched him and noticed he kept rolling his left wrist and wiggling his fingers discreetly at his side. He was injured, maybe not seriously but an injury was still an injury.

The call was a fifteen yard penalty putting their team five yards to the goal although the other team still had the ball. Somehow that didn't seem fair and he thought that the ball should have changed teams as well as the fifteen yard penalty.

He looked over at the play clock and sighed. "Ten more minutes." He muttered to himself wishing this was over already. He wanted to make sure Naraku was okay then tell him about his mother's visit so he would wrap those strong arms around him and tell him everything would be okay. Although he would argue with him about the touching in public where everyone could see he wouldn't fight him off as much this time. He needed him right now and the small sacrifice of people seeing them together would be worth the needed comfort.

He patiently waited and watched the game until the clock ran out then ground his teeth when the ref called overtime due to a tie. How long was overtime anyway? Oh how he wished he knew more about the sport so he would know what was happening and how long it would take.

He looked over at Jak in his little cheerleading outfit yelling and screaming at Kage that he could do it. The problem was Kage wasn't on the field being it was offense not defense playing. Or so he figured since Hiten and Kei were on the field and Naraku and Kage were on the bench. The most he knew was that the four of them only half the time played the field together based on what they were trying to do with the ball. He wasn't sure why Kage and Naraku weren't out there to block the tacklers from getting to Hiten and taking him down. One of these days he was just going to have to get Naraku to explain the game to him in great detail. This way he wouldn't be sitting in the stands wondering what the hell was going on as he was now.

It was another forty-five minutes before the game was finally called ending in a tie. Which led him to believe they should have settled with the tie to begin with and save themselves a lot of time and trouble. However that was a minor point; the point was the game was over and he could finally get to Naraku.

So as the people were filing out of the stadium he pushed through to get to the lowest part of the wall that overlooked the hall leading to the locker rooms. He got there just in time to see Naraku begin to walk down the walkway and called out to him to get his attention.

When he stopped and looked up at him he couldn't help but let an oh so small smile grace his lips. His heart fluttered when Naraku walked over to stand directly under him and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at him. "I'm here to see you."

Naraku grinned hugely at that and jerked his head to the lowest part of the stands.

Sesshoumaru nodded and made his way down and once at the bottom Naraku grabbed him and pulled him over the railing.

"That's a long way to go to see me." He hugged him close and buried his face into his neck.

Instinctively he tired to push away even if the feel of his arms around him was just what he wanted and needed. "People are watching."

"So let them." He planted a kiss on his neck.

He sighed through his nose and knew Naraku wasn't going to let him go so he just relaxed a little and gripped his hips. He needed this more than he would admit and couldn't help but press back against his hot sweaty body.

"Alright;" Naraku pulled back and stared at him. "what happened that brought you all the way here?"

"Shouldn't you go get showered and dressed first?" He locked stares with him.

"It can wait." He nodded. "You're more important than a shower."

That made his stomach flutter with nerves and just like every time he had that feeling he hated it. Mainly because it made him feel weak or like a girl or something. However he ignored it for the moment and instead answered his initial question. "My mom paid a sudden visit."

Naraku drew his brows deeply as he stared at him. "What did she want?"

"To be my mother again." He sighed deeply. "Or a sibling for her bastard."

Naraku trailed his fingers through his hair seeing how tense his mother's visit made him. "And what happened?"

"I made her leave and told her I wanted nothing to do with her the same way she wanted nothing to do with me." He stared up at him.

Naraku could see in his eyes how much his mother's visit bothered him and just beyond that the stress of it all. He knew that Sesshoumaru never really came to terms with his mother leaving him behind and the visit shook him to the core. "Do you think she'll leave it at that or will she return and keep hounding you until she gets what she wants?"

Sesshoumaru didn't want to think of what she might do at the moment. "I'll have my father deal with her." He nodded curtly.

"You think he will?"

"If I make it clear enough he will." He nodded as a scowl began to form on his brow.

"Alright." He responded to the look on his face. "We won't talk about it anymore." He reached down and laced their fingers together. "Come on let me go get cleaned up and we'll go somewhere private."

Sesshoumaru jerked back when he began pulling him towards the locker room. "I'll meet you in my car I don't want to see the others and deal with their innuendos about why I'm here." He nodded.

Naraku looked at him and nodded curtly. "Alright," he agreed not wanting to push him. "where are you parked?"

"East lot, section C, under the last light post."

"Give me thirty." He planted a quick kiss on his lips after he nodded at him.

xx

Sesshoumaru leaned against the side of his car watching as Naraku walked across the parking lot towards him. For some unknown and not very welcome reason he had the sudden urge to run to him and jump into his arms. He suppressed the urge like it was a disease and just waited for Naraku to make it to him.

Naraku didn't waste a second when he made it to him. He grabbed him by the face, pressed their lips together, and made hot love to his mouth. He knew Sesshoumaru needed him after all why drive three hours to where he was just because. Sesshoumaru wasn't that kind of person anyway; he was the strong type until something over emotional happened to him. That was when he would need someone to take care of him though he would never admit it out loud.

The last three months had been nothing but a rollercoaster ride of emotional battles with his father. Toga was constantly monitoring him to make sure he was keeping up in his school work, getting good grades, and all the while trying to sort out their relationship. It stressed Sesshoumaru to the point of near violent outbursts. He was about ready to step in and put his foot down on Toga's ass. It was one thing to be a concerned parent it was another to be an overbearing concerned parent. Now his mother was trying to come into the picture and he knew without a doubt Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to handle it. Yes it was time for him to step in and take control of his family life no matter what Sesshoumaru had to say about it.

He pulled back and stared into his glazed over ambers. "What do you want to do?" He questioned with a stroke of his fingers through his hair. "We can go eat or go get a room somewhere."

"Don't you have to stay with the team?" He pressed his head into Naraku's hand.

"As long as I make it to the next game in two days it doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing." He pulled him closer. "You need me right now and that's what matters."

"I don't NEED you." He hissed hating when Naraku would say things like that. It made him sound like he was some simpering female that could do nothing without a man in his life.

Naraku rolled his eyes it was always the same with him; deny deny deny even if it was the truth clearly written in stone. "Of course you don't." He smiled at him and took the car keys from his hand. "Let's go grab something to eat then we'll find a decent hotel somewhere for the night."

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod then turned and got into the car. The long three hour drive was worth it as he could feel the stress of his mother's visit fading very quickly now that he was with Naraku.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm putting this as complete for now. I've been staring at it for two days and nothing more is coming to mind so I'm just going to leave it as it is. Maybe later I'll add more to it providing something comes to mind. I need to get back to work on my lingering fics or more specifically back to staring at my undone fics leaving me to end this one here... maybe.

Well I hope you enjoy; much love for you all and thanks for reading. Keva

xx

Sesshoumaru stripped down naked and crawled into the bed curling up against Naraku's warm body.

Naraku wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight against his chest. "I think I've had about enough of your family."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. "As have I." He nodded curtly.

He decided right then and there that once they got back home he was going to take control of the situation. No more mother and the father's visits would be controlled by him whether the man liked it or not. Although if he pushed too hard against Toga it could cost Sesshoumaru dearly. So it was decided that a man to man talk with him was where he would start.

However in the meantime he had an easier and quicker way to ease Sesshoumaru. "I think," he rolled them over so Sesshoumaru was under him. "I know just what you need to feel better."

Amber eyes narrowed up at him. "Sex does not fix everything."

"No," he shrugged. "but in your case it just might." He leaned down and began planting hot kisses along his neck.

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard." He snorted as he tangled his fingers into his hair and tilted his head back.

Naraku slowly kissed his way down to his chest. "Be that as it may it's still worth a try." He smirked then latched onto his left nipple.

Sesshoumaru sighed contentedly to keep the moan at bay as Naraku molested him with his overly skilled tongue. "Well it could make me forget for a little while."

He moved his lips lower working his way down to his stomach. "That's a start I suppose." He swirled his tongue in the indent of his belly button. "I guess I'll just have to keep trying until you forget everything but me." He moved down and wrapped his lips around him.

A gasp tore from his throat as he arched up into Naraku's hot mouth. Naraku certainly knew how to use his tongue to make him writhe and moan like a bitch in heat. He didn't care though because it felt too good; like he had never felt before.

Before he knew it Naraku's hot mouth was gone and he nearly whimpered at the loss. The cool air ghosted across his saliva laden cock causing him to shiver involuntarily. However it wasn't to last as Naraku crawled back up him and covered his body with his own. Naraku's body heat instantly taking away the small chill.

It was then for reasons unknown he suddenly remembered that Naraku injured his wrist during the game. He grabbed Naraku's left hand, brought it up to his face, and began examining it.

"What are you doing?" Naraku questioned with a dark brow arched highly.

"You were injured." He answered as he turned his wrist over. "Does it hurt much?"

"It doesn't hurt at all anymore it was only a minor sprain." He smirked at him. "How did you know I hurt my wrist?"

"I saw you twisting it while trying to hide it."

He pulled his wrist away from his inspection, leaned down, and planted a loving kiss on his lips. "Which means you saw how I injured it."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and scowled. "You should have kicked his ass."

"Believe me I would have," he snorted. "if it wasn't for Kage. One of these days I will nail that bastard's ass to the wall."

"You know him?" He drew his brows.

"Not exactly but every time we play against each other he tries to take me out."

Now that just pissed him off. "I'll kick his ass myself." He hissed.

"Don't worry." He ran his knuckles across his pale cheek. "After two years he still hasn't managed to do me much harm and it's unlikely he ever will." He then reached down, grabbed him by the knee, and lifted his leg up around his waist causing him to do the same with his other leg. "Now enough talk about that I have more important things to discuss with you."

He again drew his brows as he stared at him. "Like what?"

"Like this." He pressed into him causing him to gasp deeply.

Sesshoumaru clutched his shoulders and arched his back up so their chests were pressed tightly together. "I wasn't ready." He hissed at the minor stinging pain from Naraku's sudden entry.

"We're naked in the bed you knew what was coming so you should have been ready." He answered and gave a long slow thrust to emphasize his point.

Sesshoumaru tightened his legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You should warn me irregardless." He countered but with the moan on his voice the threat he intended was lost.

"Well it's too late now." He countered and began a steady rhythm of rocking into him.

He arched up and pressed back with every slow thrust he made into him trying to get him deeper and increase the pleasure coursing through his body. He loved it when Naraku would take it slow so he could feel every little thing he did to his body. It set him on pleasure overload and he couldn't get enough of it.

xx

Naraku pulled up in front of the large house rather stunned by the size of it. "No wonder Sesshoumaru lived a cold lonely existence." He muttered as he stared at the mansion. "He probably got lost for weeks at time in a place that size."

He got out of the car and headed for the front door. He was here for a purpose and it wasn't about the size of the house. It had taken nearly two weeks to get Toga to allow him a meeting and he wasn't going to miss it for anything. Sesshoumaru's sanity was at stake here and he was going to fight tooth and nail to keep it in check.

The door opened as soon as he made it to the top of the steps. Cameras from gate to door he supposed as he nodded at the servant who showed him in.

"Toga is waiting for you in his study;" she waved her hand in the general direction of the study. "this way sir."

Naraku followed the woman towards the back of the house and up a flight of stairs. He really didn't pay much mind to the house until they hit the stairwell and he noticed the wall was filled with pictures. From the first step to the last there was a picture and every single one of them were of Sesshoumaru from infant to his high school graduation.

He found the wall of pictures to be rather odd considering Sesshoumaru's relationship with his father and step-mother. Even more so was the fact that the Izayoi woman hadn't taken them down. Perhaps she tried and Toga overruled her or perhaps she just stayed clear of this part of the house. He suspected that this end of the mansion was where Sesshoumaru maintained his residence when he would come home.

"In here sir." The woman opened a door and waved him through it.

As he walked in he easily spotted Toga sitting in a chair by the window watching him as he entered.

"Have a seat." Toga waved to the chair on the other side of the small table between the two chairs.

Naraku sat down and matched the stare the older man was giving him.

"Let's get right to it; shall we?" Toga arched a brow at him.

"Alright." Naraku nodded at him and went straight for the throat. "I want you to lay off your son."

"Excuse me?" Amber eyes widened slightly. "Are you telling me, the father of my own child, to leave him alone?"

He leaned forward, set his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together, and locked a hard stare on the man. "That's exactly what I'm saying." He nodded curtly. "Sesshoumaru doesn't need you hovering over him day in day out. There's not one thing he does where he doesn't consider what effect it will have on you in turn causing you to make an appearance. He needs to fall without daddy holding his hand constantly."

"I don't think you have any say in how I treat my son." Toga countered with a glare.

Naraku snorted at that. "I think I do especially when it's me he runs to because daddy's latest visit upset him more than he would ever let on." He matched the glare he was giving him. "He wants to please you so you'll accept him as he is but believes who he is isn't enough for you. It's a lose lose situation for him and he knows it but he'll keep trying no matter the cost."

Toga drew his brows deeply. "I don't want my son to be anything more than what he is."

"Does he know that?" He arched a dark brow highly. "Or do the constant visits and demands make him think he's not enough for you?"

Toga sighed deeply. "I'm not demanding anything from him only trying to fill the void his mother left behind."

Naraku shook his head. "He doesn't need it filled." He sighed deeply. "Sesshoumaru only needs you to be his father and nothing more." He nodded. "And not an overbearing one either. If you don't stop and let him be you'll lose him forever and then where will that leave him? No mother, no father, no family to speak of it'll be a very lonely miserable existence for him."

Toga nodded curtly. "Very well I'll let him be but that doesn't mean my demands on his schooling will relent."

"As they shouldn't." He agreed. "But the rest of his life should be left for him to decide what he wants to do with it."

"Alright." He nodded at him again. "Now I think we should talk about you and my son."

"What's to talk about?" He questioned with a smirk. "We're dating like a boyfriend and girlfriend dates only neither of us are a girl."

"Obviously." He snorted at him. "My biggest concern with the two of you however is that you are just using him to sate some sort college thrill."

"If that was true why would I be here talking to you about him?"

He had a point; why would he? "So then what are you intentions exactly with my son?"

Naraku shrugged like it was no big deal. "To love him."

"Do you?" He arched a silver brow at him.

"Again wouldn't be here if I didn't." He answered with a curt nod. "Here's the deal;" he started knowing exactly what Toga wanted out of him. "Sesshoumaru is my girlfriend so to speak so he gets treated as any man would treat the woman they love. I pamper him as he needs it and not as he wants. I'm there for him whenever he needs me and if not in person he knows he can call me no matter the time."

"And he allows you to treat him like that?" Toga questioned in shock. His stubborn, doesn't need anyone or anything, don't talk to me or I'll gut you like a fish son really let this boy pamper him? There was no way Sesshoumaru would allow anyone to treat him like that especially as the girlfriend. Well then again Sesshoumaru was on the high maintenance side so it could be possible but still unbelievable.

Naraku chuckled knowing exactly what the elder Taishou was thinking. "He'd rather rip his own heart out than admit it," he smirked. "but yes he allows it." He leaned forward as his smirk turned to an evil leer. "Encourages it even. Point and case when his mother suddenly showed up." He nodded and sat back in his chair. "He drove three hours to where I was playing a game because he needed me."

Oh there was no way this boy was talking about his child. "Are you certain?" He questioned unbelievingly.

"As certain as I know my name." He answered and crossed his arms over his chest superiorly. "Sesshoumaru," he sighed suddenly having a change of heart about what he was going to say. "look I don't know how much of this I should be telling you. I do not want to lose him because I divulged too much information or gave you information he didn't want you to have."

"Yes but as his father I have a right to know." Toga pointed out.

"Yes and as his boyfriend I have a responsibility to stand behind him and keep his secrets secret." He easily countered. "Here's what I will tell you. Do some research on only child syndrome and you'll soon have all the answers you need." He stood up. "And one more thing; if you really want to get on Sesshoumaru's good side do something about his mother and her sudden unwanted visits." He nodded at him then headed for the door. "It's been a pleasure." He glanced back at him from over his shoulder before leaving leaving Toga with a lot to think about.

xx

Naraku walked into the house, over to the couch where he saw Sesshoumaru sitting, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to his feet.

Sesshoumaru scowled deadly at him. "What do you…" He started but was cut off when Naraku grabbed him by the face and slammed their lips together.

"You guys are so cute together." Jak swooned as he watched his best friend have the breath kissed right out of him. "Gawd," he scowled as he continued to watch them. "I wish Kageromaru would kiss me like that." He huffed when Sesshoumaru gripped Naraku tightly when his legs began to give out.

"What?" Sesshoumaru questioned in a whisper when Naraku pulled back and stared at him.

"Just that I love you." He smiled at him.

He didn't know how to respond to that. To suspect someone loves you is completely different then hearing them say it. Not to mention this was the first time in all his relationships that someone told him they loved him.

Naraku smirked when he just stared at him clearly speechless. "I know." He let him off the hook. "With you it's all about what you don't say." He leaned in resting his forehead against his while still holding him by the face. "You say so much when you never speak a word."

"Swoon!" Jak squealed. "This is like right out of one of my romance novels. You two are just too cute!" He snapped a picture with his phone.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and glared at his friend. "Silence." He growled.

"But you're so cute!" He beamed, turned his phone around, and showed him the picture. "See?"

Sesshoumaru glared even harder at him. "Stop living in your girly books."

Jak trailed his fingers through his hair. "Hey those romance novels are based off of truth somewhere." His eyes sparkled. "I bet someone could write a really good novel about you two."

"I doubt it would be that interesting." Naraku sighed. "We haven't had some great life threatening adventure that drew us together. No steamy sex in random places, no third wheel trying to break us up, no kidnappings, killings, or whatever else they put in those books." He nodded. "We were just two people that found our way to each other through circumstance and chance."

"Not every story has to have some great adventure or even a great romance." He nodded at him. "Just an 'aww they're so cute' could make a great story too you know."

"Not that good." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Good enough to put in to a book." Jak nodded. "That's you two," he smirked at them. "sooo cute."

"Enough of your nonsense." Sesshoumaru growled. "We are not cute."

"Well I don't know about myself," Naraku turned him to face him. "but you, I do believe I find you to be quite cute."

"I most certainly am not."

Naraku caressed his cheek. "You may think you're not but I do."

He narrowed his ambers deeply. "Stop treating me like a girl."

"Oh you're no girl." He grabbed him by the chin. "Wouldn't be able to stand you if you were." He smirked at him.

There was definitely an insult in there somewhere but he just couldn't quite put his finger on where. "What are you trying to say." He demanded coldly.

"Probably that you're high maintenance." Jak answered before Naraku could say a word.

"I wouldn't say high maintenance." Naraku pointed out drawing his attention back to him. "Only that you need a different kind of attention and not what you've been getting for the majority of your life."

Again he felt like Naraku was making fun of him and he did not like it one bit. "If you have something to say to me then say it." He hissed as he narrowed his ambers deeply.

"I'm saying," Naraku started then swept him up into his arms. "you need the kind of attention only I can give you." He answered then headed for the stairs.

"Put me down." He ordered with a small struggle hating when Naraku would do this. Although deep down and he would never admit it but he really did love it.

"No," he answered as he hiked the steps. "like I've said there's something you need and a lot of it."

"I'm in no mood." He glowered.

"Liar." Naraku smirked as he rounded the corner and headed into their bedroom. "And even if you aren't I'll put you in the mood." He leered then closed then door behind them.

xx

Sesshoumaru scowled at his books getting more and more agitated by the second. It had been over two weeks since his father suddenly appeared to check on him and he did not like it one bit.

Either the man decided to lay off of him for once which he found to be highly unlikely his father never backed off. Which led to the notion that the other option was the case and that was Izayoi finally got him to sever the ties between he and his father. That thought left a very sick feeling in his gut.

What was he going to do without his father in his life? Granted the man was an overbearing pompous ass but he was still his father and without him he had no family left.

He had to find out for sure or he was definitely going to stress himself to death. He had to know if his father finally chose Izayoi over him and if he did…

What was he going to do if he did? He didn't want to think about that because it just made his queasy stomach all the more nauseous.

He needed to confront the man but on the other hand he didn't want to come across as a little daddy's boy that couldn't get along without him. Yet what if this was because of that bitch wife of his; then what? If he didn't confront him did that mean she would win and get what she wanted?

He laid his head on the table and coved himself with his arms. This was too much; why was his life so stressful? Why couldn't he have a simple normal life like everyone else? Life was not fair and he was always on the shaft end of it. Although on the bonus side of things his mother wasn't showing up anymore but that didn't outweigh the missing father issue.

Kei stared at the boy who was clearly trying to hide himself from some unseen evil and shook his head sadly. Sesshoumaru was the most high strung stressed out person he had ever met. If the boy didn't calm down and roll with life's little punches instead of fighting them he was going to die at a very young age.

Yet he still couldn't help but feel sorry for him having to live up to such high expectations. No kid should have to carry such a weight and at such a young age. So many times the boy looked like a scared little kid trying to put on a brave face for the world. That made it all the more depressing to watch; like now he couldn't stand looking at him. However the other part of him couldn't leave him like that to suffer either.

So he pulled his cell out of his pocked and shot a message to Naraku to rush home a-sap. If anyone could cheer the boy up it would be him or maybe Jak but this looked more like a Naraku job than a Jak one.

xx

Naraku stared at the boy sitting at the table and frowned deeply. He had never seen anyone look so defeated in their lives. Kei's message wasn't exaggerating in the least for that matter he thought it was very understated.

He walked over, kneeled down next to him, and placed a hand on his back. "What is it?" He questioned quietly.

"My dad," he answered quietly. "he chose that woman over me."

Naraku drew his brows. "He told you that?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "No, but why else haven't I heard from him in this long."

He knew why Toga hadn't been around and now it was time to tell him. "I know." He sighed causing Sesshoumaru to sit up and turn in his chair to face him.

"How do you know?" He questioned as he stared down at him with silver brows drawn.

Naraku sighed deeply. "Because I told him to back off and give you some space." He stared into his deep ambers that were slowly turning hard which caused him to look away. "I would see how upset and stressed out his constant visits were making you and I couldn't stand it." He again locked stares with him. "I just wanted you to be happy and felt I had to do whatever necessary to do so." He then snorted. "I thought I was helping but apparently not."

"You talked to my father and told him to quit being so overbearing and he listened to you?" He questioned partly in shock, partly irritated that Naraku would do that behind his back, and partly happy that he would do that for him.

"I did." He nodded. "Like I said I did it so you could be happy." He reached up and cupped his cheek. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

He had never felt happier in his entire life then he did right at that moment. No one had ever gone to such extremes for him and for such a simple reason. It just proved how much he meant to Naraku and how much Naraku in return meant to him. A small smile pulled on the corner of his lips as he stared at him.

"Am I to take it that pleases you?" He smiled in return.

"It does." He stroked his fingers through his short dark hair. "No one has ever done anything so selfless for me ever."

Naraku grabbed the hand locked in his hair, brought it down to his lips, and placed a kiss in the center of his palm. "I wanted to do it for you. It's what you do when you love someone."

"I wish I could return the favor in kind." He nodded curtly.

He smiled at him and laced their fingers together. "There's no need." He leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Being with you is enough."

Sesshoumaru stood up pulling Naraku up with him. "In that case I think I know how to make you happy." He smirked and began pulling him towards the stairs.

"I believe that would make me happy." He leered then picked him up and began carrying him up the steps.

Sesshoumaru scowled at that. "Do you intend to do this every time?"

"Well if you would prefer I could throw you down on the couch and have my way with you."

"No." He growled.

"Then you prefer this?"

He sighed deeply like he was being put out. "If you insist."

Naraku grinned at that. "I do. It's a man's job to sweep the love of his life off his feet."

Sesshoumaru cringed noticeably at that. "Don't say that. I'm not a girl."

"That's why I said him not her." He nodded as they made it to the top of the steps. "Although I do believe if you were a girl you'd be just as much mine as you are now."

"You don't know that." He nearly rolled his eyes.

"Nor do you." He walked into the bedroom. "I just know that right here right now you do belong to me and I intend on keeping it that way for a long time to come. No matter what you have to say about it." With that he kicked the door shut with every intention of having a very long moan filled break the bedsprings night with HIS Sesshoumaru.


End file.
